Pirates' Life For Me
by Demon Hiei's Girl
Summary: Bounty Hunter Urameshi Yusuke decides to go after the infamous pirate, Hiei, who's bounty alone could let Yusuke retire. However, this pirate isn't one to be messed with, and Yusuke ends up captured. How else could things go wrong?[YusukeHiei][AU]
1. Chapter 1

**Pirates Life For Me**

**By: **Demon Hiei's Girl (Demon Usagi)

**Chapter One**

**Standard Disclaimers Apply**

**Author's note: **Inspired by _Pirates of the Carribean: Dead Man's Chest? _Noooo, of course not. Where did you get _that _crazy idea? Geez.

**Warnings: **This is my first alternate universe fic that is actually AU. As in, has nothing to do with the actual series at all. Thus, OOCness is guaranteed to some extent. Also, I'm making the bulk of this up as I go along. So if anything couldn't possibly happen, well, get over it. Cause this is what I like to call "fiction". And in fiction, things don't always ring true. Oh, yeah, and this fic will have yaoi. At the very least, shounen ai. I don't normally "warn" people about that, but you know, why not? Oh, 'Roiyaru' is a bad google translation for 'Royal', which I did indeed get from _PoTC_: _Dead Man's Chest_. Har har, I'm so clever. Not. I do lame ass things like that sometimes. Oh yeah, let me warn you about the cussing and other crap. Well, I guess that's it. Enjoy!

_(Italics _are thoughts)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"So, you're really going after him?" mused the port's governor, Koenma Daioh. The brunet haired, middle aged, down to earth man laid back in his oversized chair to leer at the younger man in his presence. The raven haired, chocolate eyed, seemingly innocent individual in front of him noticed the slight arrogance in the higher up's voice, and couldn't help but smile. "Urameshi Yusuke, you are the best in the business, but I don't think even you are enough to catch the infamous pirate, Jaganshi Hiei."

"Hate to disappoint ya, boss, but he doesn't sound so tough." Yusuke chuckled, still highly amused by Koenma's reaction.

"Don't call me "boss", Mr. Urameshi." Koenma sniffed, gnawing at the pen he held between his teeth. "All you are is a bounty hunter."

"A really, really successful bounty hunter, you mean." Yusuke corrected, the grin still evident on his face.

"Nevertheless..." Koenma sighed. Port Roiyaru was small, and Governor Daioh collected any bounties that came his way. Roiyaru had a decent jail cell, along with great execution tools, so it was an excellent place to turn in astray villains. Some ships would stop at Roiyaru along the way of whatever journey they were on just to turn in the poor souls with a bounty on their head.

That's how things worked at Roiyaru. Bounties were accepted by a mere governor, and said governor was treated like a lord. And while Governor Daioh was not evil, he also wasn't one hundred percent merciful. He took his position quite seriously, and those who followed him had to be the best.

When it came to bounty hunters, Urameshi Yusuke was definitely the best.

Koenma entrusted the man with a lot of things, but to take on the "Demon Lord" Hiei was unthinkable. Yusuke had taken down quite a few overly powerful bounties in his time, but this was far above his head.

There was a rumor that a mysterious place called the "Makai", or the dimension of the demons, existed in some domain outside the realm of humans. A few demons and apparitions had been spotted, captured, some even killed in the human world. The ones seen, however, were so ferocious that humans tended to avoid them at all costs. Which lead to the greater rumor. The few people, mainly pirates who had been survivors of one of Hiei's tirades, claimed that Hiei was in fact a demon, not a man. Provided, not many humans ever got a good look at the Demon Lord, but his crew had been seen countable times. Despite the humans for a crew Hiei kept, they were all rotten to the core, and pillaged many villages of royal valuables and took countless lives. They were a crew to be feared, no doubt.

"You know the horrid rumors, Mr. Urameshi," Koenma continued, rubbing his temple.

"Yeah, but do you really believe this 'Hiei' character is a _demon_? We do have one picture on a wanted poster, and he doesn't look green and scaley to me." Yusuke grinned, cocking his head to the side. "I don't see any extra appendages or anything."

"Looks can be deceiving," Koenma added, smirking now himself.

"Look, boss, you aren't really my boss as you pointed out. I don't need your approval or your permission to go after this guy's head. I just thought I'd let you know ahead of time so when I capture his ass it won't look like some fluke." With that, Yusuke exited the governor's office and headed to his ship.

It was a small ship, filled with all his supplies for capturing his prey, along with necessities to survive himself. Greeting his small, but effective crew, Yusuke boarded.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Yusuke had remarkable luck for someone in his profession. So, when a giant storm caught him and his ship off guard, it was completely remarkable. The poor man's oversized boat didn't stand a chance, and was slowly torn apart by the wind, rain, hail, and vigorous ocean. Yusuke, trying to save his mast, was knocked unconscious. In the madness, he would have surly died, if not for a loyal crew man who tied the raven haired boy to one of the few still intact lifeboats with strong, sturdy rope, and pushed it towards the tide in hopes he'd make it to land. It would seem foolish considering the weather, but really it was the best chance any of them had. It was clear that seventy five percent of the crew were going to die. _At least our captain should live. He's a lucky man any way. I hope the Gods will smile upon him._

The small boat was beaten many times during the storm, but as with all storms, eventually it passed. Since the bounty hunter was tied to the boat with powerful rope, he never fell out despite what the weather threw at him. Luckily for the young man, the ship (prior to it's sinking) wasn't too terribly far from an island of some kind. It took merely a day and a half for the unconscious individual's lifeboat to hit the sand of the shore. Around three hours later, Yusuke's body twitched as his senses slowly came back to him.

He felt cold. Probably effects from the water that spanked the boat on several occasions. He slowly opened his eyes. He was on a beach. The sun was beating down hard on the island, but Yusuke involuntarily shivered from his soaked clothes. Yusuke struggled for a moment to wiggle his leg in a position so his bound arm could reach the knife he had kept in the strap of his boot. Once his fingers held the blade, he cut the ropes. When the bounty hunter was at last free, he struggled to his feet. His hope was that there was a village of some kind nearby. Surly there had to be, right? The dark haired man sighed, scratching the back of his head. He realized that while he some how had been saved from the fate of drowning after his beloved ship sank, he had no money, food, or even dry clothes. And unfortunately, Yusuke dreaded asking some locals if he could temporarily work to earn some money so he could get out of this potentially weird place.

With a defeated sigh, Yusuke started his journey towards the center of the island. Not surprisingly, a village was there. A fairly well sized one, at that. It had a huge market place, as well as many buildings that were probably homes or shops.

"Ugh. Where do I go now? I can't go back empty handed; Koenma will laugh his ass off and never let me live it down." Yusuke mumbled to himself. What a predicament... "I wish I had a lead of some kind...Damn."

Yusuke's hand quickly dug his hand into his pocket. _Thank gods! It's still here! ...crumpled, dirty, and wet...but here nonetheless! _Yusuke yanked out still damp parchment; the notoriously nicknamed Demon Lord's wanted poster. Yusuke studied the black and white image he held in his hands. The man staring back at him was still young, or so it seemed. If he really was a demon, it wouldn't be surprising. After all, demons aged naturally slower. He had dark hair, not that he could tell how dark from the lack of color the poster presented. A white star burst of hair was in the center of the ebony locks. Needless to say, the picture wasn't taken willingly, so Hiei's eyes weren't exactly facing forward. His gaze was more to the side. He had a wicked smirk plastered on his lips, open enough just to see the fangs he had in his mouth.

The photo wasn't a picture taken from when Hiei was captured at some point because Hiei was never captured at any point. He himself was never even 'almost' captured. He was always well guarded by his crew, and if one was in danger, another member would protect them. For a pirate crew, they seemed quite loyal to each other. But only each other. The fact they were so hard to capture made each of them quite a bounty. But Hiei's bounty alone was worth triple of the whole crew's worth combined.

_He ain't bad looking for an evil little sucker. _Yusuke mused to himself. _Wish I could find your ass so I could present it to Mister High and Mighty Koenma. I could retire with your bounty in my bank._

Rude laughter distracted Yusuke from his thoughts. Tilting his gaze upward, he saw a tall man with short, white hair. In the center of the man's forehead was a wicked scar. He was accompanied by a shorter individual who was wearing a dark, navy cloak; a hood was covering the majority of his head from view.

"Har har har, Cap'n! We sure found a potential target! No one in this meager village has even heard of you!" the man laughed, keeping his voice low nonetheless. Yusuke could barely hear them from his position. Hovering over a stand at the market place that sold robes really didn't help the young man much. Yusuke slyly followed the two, hoping to learn something interesting. He kept enough distance to not catch their interest, nor rise their suspicions.

"Calm yourself, Bui," the cloaked man whispered to the taller man. "Who knows what these people could be hiding."

"I doubt a village this small has anything _that _valuable." Bui shrugged off.

"Some things valuable are in heads, not safes."

"Like...knowledge?" Bui asked, cocking an eyebrow. The cloaked man scoffed.

"Obviously..."

Yusuke couldn't help be curious. This was too good to pass up! _Obviously, if Cloak-y over there is a captain then they must have a ship! Maybe I can hitch a ride from them to a bigger town where I can scoop some leads! ...can't say anything yet, though, they may be pirates themselves. _

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Yusuke followed the pair out of the village after the two finished gathering some supplies. The two walked to the beach where their ship was docked. Some other crewmen were waving down at them, instructing them to board.

"Really, Cap'n, I dun know why you bother to get the supplies yerself. I bet the crew would be more 'n happy to go to town to avoid suspicion." Bui calmly sighed, leaning against a tree as his cloaked comrade made vague, but recognizable had signals to those on his ship.

"Simple really," he replied, turning to face Bui (missing the hunter who had concealed himself behind a large tree). "If I let them shop for us, we'd never get the _correct _things." The shorter figure dropped his hood to reveal dark locks and piercing red eyes. Yusuke gaped at the sight before him, and quickly grabbed a hold of the wanted poster. He looked between the man and his picture several times over; there was no mistake. It was him! Demon Lord Jaganshi Hiei, the pirate no one had ever been able to capture!

_Funny..._Yusuke mused in bewilderment. _No one ever caught the little shit, but he walks around in the light of day unguarded. ...Ironic. _

"Come aboard, Bui! Aren't you done babysitting Hiei for the day?" a female voice cried down to the two men still standing on the sandy shores.

Yusuke squinted up at the woman. Her body looked tiny and frail. She had long, pink hair tied tightly in a braid that gave her a false look of innocence. Her large, brown eyes were hard and cold looking, as if she had seen some big events in her life time. Then again, to be in the great Hiei's crew, she must have even participated in said events.

"What was that, Genkai?" Hiei snorted up to her. "Don't mock me, or you'll be taking Suzuki's place in scrubbin' the deck clean."

"Oh thank God!" a blond haired man shouted, standing up straight as if he were on his knees, a bucket of water in his hands. "I hate my job!"

"Then git off the ship," Bui glared and the smaller man. "We don't have time for slackers."

"Ugh, if you ask me, all of ya are morons! Now git yer asses up here!" Genkai groaned, an annoyed look flashing across her face.

"First I gotta take care of something." Hiei sighed. In a flash, his body was turned and a pistol was in his hand. Without warning, he fired and hit the tree Yusuke was hiding behind. Yusuke's heart stop beating momentarily. "Some whelp over there has been eavesdropping. Bui..."

Before Hiei could finish his command, Bui was behind the tree, grabbing the smaller man by the arms from behind and shoving the hunter's body forward until he was in front of Hiei. Bui proceeded to shove the young man to his knees, then grabbed the dark hair so he could yank Yusuke's face up to gaze into the red eyes of his prey.

"Nuthin' more 'n a tiny grunt, Cap'n." Bui chuckled darkly. Hiei rolled his eyes and pointed the pistol to Yusuke's forehead.

"Give me a reason to spare your life." Hiei glowered to the man on his knees. "No one who's gotten this close to me has ever survived before. Why are you so special that you should be granted another chance?"

Yusuke shuddered under the intense look from the pirate. "I-I'm but a lowly peasant. I just sell things in the market place, my life is worth not your time."

"You lie," Hiei glared, scoffing at Yusuke's babbling. "You're not a native of this island."

"N-native, no, but I am here merely to support myself. I had to move from my former home when my only ship sank! Thus, I live here now, selling hand made crafts. You have no reason to kill me; there is nothing I can do to hinder you or your crew. I won't turn you in, I promise! Even if I tried, you'd be too far ahead to get busted by anyone from this village!" Yusuke stammered out, hoping his lies sounded enough like truth to save his ass from the horrible fate of a bullet to the brain.

"That's all fine and good, but if I were to spare you, what would I get in return?" Hiei asked, lifting an eyebrow up into a red bandana that was tied around his forehead. Yusuke looked up at him confused. What did he mean? Obviously, Yusuke had nothing valuable on him at the moment. Hiei let out an irritated sigh.

"Lock 'im up."

Bui, without question, lifted up the bounty hunter and carried him aboard the ship. Once the ship started sailing out into the navy depths, Bui continued to carry the boy down deeper into the ship where he came across several empty cells and chambers.

"It's weird." Bui stated as he roughly threw Yusuke into a tiny, damp cell, locking it up tightly. "My captain rarely keeps prisoners."

With that, he left Yusuke to brood in the wet, loneliness that was his prison.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I can't believe you let that whelp live." Bui sighed, looking over the edge of the boat into the golden sunset.

"Don't let it bother you, Bui. If he doesn't come up with a way to prove his worth to me before we hit the next port, I'll kill him. He doesn't seem like an important person anyway; I highly doubt he'll be missed."

"Ho ho! This is a nice picture of you, Cap'n. It really brings out your eyes!" laughed Suzuki, gazing at a piece of damaged parchment. Hiei ripped the paper out of the servant's hands.

"I can't believe they got a picture of you to put on a wanted poster." Bui said in slight awe. No pictures were ever taken of the captain.

"It was sold to them by Tarukane, remember that shady man who sold us cloth three years ago?" Hiei smirked, wadding the paper between his hands and chucking it over board.

"Ah, I remember that ugly excuse of a man. What ever happened to him?" Bui questioned, eyeballing the smaller man next to him.

"I did away with the traitor." Hiei darkly chuckled, leaning on the closest wall.

Bui sighed, "This is why the crew doesn't want you to walk around in the open. It's dangerous every time with _yer _bounty."

"Perhaps," Hiei said, giving Bui a glance. "But no one's been smart enough to catch me yet."

"It takes more 'n smarts, Cap'n." Bui stated, crossing his arms across his chest. "It also takes luck. One day, some lucky bastard may git to ya, then..."

"I'm a lucky bastard, too, though, Bui. Let's just see what Satan has in store for me, okay? Lest we forget, my luck has yet to run out."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Author's note: **Well, there's the end of chapter one. I thought this chapter seemed too short, but I couldn't add anymore without getting into the next chapter. This is kind of an experiment for me anyway. I'd like to see what people think of this peculiar fiction of mine. Please, review and let me know what you thought. Feel free to rant if you'd like; I adore long reviews. The more I get, the quicker I update. Cross your fingers! Also, I don't normally start new fics before I finish the one's I started (aside from my old, on hold fics). In this case, _To He Who Broke My Heart. _But I got this idea and couldn't pass it up. I'm really happy with this one so far. I hope everyone else feels the same. :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Pirates Life For Me**

**By: **Demon Hiei's Girl (Demon Usagi)

**Standard Disclaimers Apply**

**Chapter Two**

**Author's note:** So far, this fic seems to be doing well. I'm so happy!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Urameshi Yusuke, a young man with an extraordinary talent for collecting big bounties, met an ironic fate the day he crossed paths with the ingenious pirate captain, "Demon Lord" Jaganshi Hiei, the very bounty Yusuke was after. Hiei was known for pillaging and murdering innocent people. He was known for being cold blooded, ruthless, and horrible. However, despite this, he had a loyal (but equally deadly) crew. On top of which, the rumor was that the demon lord may actually be a rarity: a real live demon.

It didn't take Yusuke long to fall asleep after he was thrown in the brig. He wasn't exactly fond of the moldy, gross bed. But after a few hours, rocking back and forth with the tide at the very bottom of the ship, he realized he had nothing better to do and if he wanted to outsmart Hiei and capture his ass, sleep would be a necessity. He had been asleep no more than four or five hours when her heard a familiar voice.

"Wake up, maggot."

Yusuke's hazy eyes lazily opened. "Hunh?" Yusuke saw a tall, muscle bound, white haired man. The one who was with Hiei earlier; Bui.

"You're lucky to be alive, rodent." Bui mumbled, leering down at the younger man lying on the filthy bed.

"I'm a lucky man." Yusuke answered, honestly but cocky.

"Ya? But yer luck's runnin' out." Bui chuckled darkly, opening the door a little to throw some food down at Yusuke.

"Oh really?" Yusuke asked, eyeing the none too pleasant food now in front of him.

"You either show him a reason to keep you on the boat, or get pushed over the edge of the boat into the deep." Bui snorted, re locking the door.

"Him? Oh, Hiei?" Yusuke asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"That's Cap'n Hiei to you." Bui glowered in response. Yusuke tasted a small bit of the revolting food in front of him. He wasn't exactly sure what it was even after he ate it.

"How do I give him a reason to keep me around?" Yusuke choked, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Dunno. He never keeps prisoners." Bui snorted again, sitting down on an iron bench-like chair that was parallel to Yusuke's over sized cage.

"Well, what does he like?" Yusuke asked, narrowing his eyes at Bui uncertainly. _Hiei never keeps prisoners, but he kept me alive._

"Eh, lots of things. Gold, valuables, money, women." Bui shrugged.

"Women?" Yusuke's eyebrow rose up after the word escaped his lips.

"Ya, he's a bit of a pervert." Bui winked at Yusuke, then chuckled, "Maybe that'll help ya with yer predicament." It took Yusuke a moment to register Bui's comment as Bui got off his seat and headed back up the stairs. Yusuke's face turned beat-red at an alarming rate.

"Whaaa? ARE YOU CRAZY!" he shouted as Bui's feet thumped above the raven haired boy's head. Yusuke heard one more obnoxious chuckle from Bui before the exit door slammed shut and the foot steps died away.

_He doesn't believe I'll offer my **body **to Hiei, does he? Like I would ever sink so low as to walk up to my bounty, "hey, let's have sex and forget this whole thing ever happened!" Yeah, right. _Now Yusuke couldn't help but snort. The whole idea was ridiculous.

However, the revolting thought did bring Yusuke's thoughts into focus. He had to think of a way to prove his worth to Captain Hiei.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"How's our little friend?" Hiei asked, messing with his favorite pistol. Bui watched alertly as his captain loaded the gun with top notch ammo. Lord knew what a good shot Hiei was. He always hit what he was aiming at. Which, Bui noted, meant that when he shot at the dark haired kid who was currently in their dungeon, he meant to hit the tree and not the boy's flesh.

"He's alive." Bui mumbled watching as Hiei's gaze went upward to look into Bui's. Hiei was sitting at his desk, feet atop the desk itself. Around his person was several stacks of miscellaneous things, like papers, books, and random valuables. Bui was leaning in the doorway, arms crossed, with a serious look splattered on his face. Hiei's mouth twitched in a slight grin.

"What's that look for, Bui? You look disgusted by the boy's presence."

Bui gritted his teeth. "It's just, why did my wise cap'n decided to keep such a lowlife, if I may ask?"

Hiei chuckled softly. "He may be of some use to us."

"You mean, some use to _you_."

Hiei's eyes, that had previously went back to polishing his fine weapon, shot back up to Bui. Without a second thought on either's part, a bullet shot into the door frame, a mere two centimeters from Bui's head. Bui kept his calm facade, but the bullets of sweat didn't stop pouring down his brow.

"You look scared, Bui, though some might not see that well-hidden fear," Hiei continued, lowering his pistol to look it over some more.

"You...you know me well, Captain..." Bui choked out, trying not to mirror the inner fear in his voice.

"Yes, but apparently, you don't know me well. I have no sexual interest in the boy. He's far from eye candy, anyway. Women are far better." Bui thought it wise not to disagree, although both he and his captain knew that the man was indeed quite handsome.

"The boy really has no other thing to do on this ship, though, besides please the crew." Bui continued, stifling a sigh.

"None of the crew shall touch him." Hiei glared up at Bui, and Bui visibly flinched. "He's my prisoner and what I do with 'im will be my business an' mine alone. Got it?" Bui couldn't stop himself from nodding. "Good."

"Well, he's no good to 'nyone down there in the brig," Bui mumbled through gritted teeth.

"You're right," Hiei said, getting up. "I'll go fetch him."

"Fetch him? What if he tries something hasty?" Bui asked, concern flashing across his features. Despite the anxiety Hiei caused him, Bui was always worried over Hiei's safety.

"What could he possibly try? You needn't worry." Hiei tucked his gun into the red sash tied around his waist.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hiei marched hastily down the steps to the dungeon of sorts. It wasn't hard to spot the raven haired individual, since he was the only breathing creature there besides various rodents. Inwardly, Hiei was thankful that he hadn't been a prisoner of any kind for years. Of course, to become so hard to catch, he went through hellish training. Obviously, this whelp wasn't very prepared.

"It's very unsanitary down here," Hiei mused to himself aloud. Yusuke clenched his fists.

"Yeah, thanks for pointing that out," the dark haired man snarled to his captor.

"No need for sarcasm, boy, I was merely offering you a more comfortable room."

"Yours?" Yusuke said before he could stop himself. Hiei couldn't stop the amused look the graced his face as he held the pistol to Yusuke's forehead through the bars that confined him.

"I'd suggest you'd bite your tongue, boy, or I think things won't be looking up for you."

"Don't call me 'boy'!" Yusuke growled, clenching the sheets on his nasty bed between his fingers.

"If you have a name you want me to use, I suggest you give me one. Otherwise, you'll be hearing more nicknames than you can count. An' none'll be friendly, I promise." Hiei smirked and Yusuke fumed.

"The name's Urameshi Yusuke, and don't you forget it."

Hiei's eyes lit up as his placed the tip of the gun directly on Yusuke's forehead instead of just in front of it. Yusuke's blood ran as cold as the metal touching his skin as Hiei's ruby orbs narrowed.

"And this is your place on this ship, Mr. Urameshi. A maggot. And don't _you _forget it."

Yusuke stiffened like a board. Hiei's eyes seemed so evil, so cold all of a sudden. The sudden change from indifference to evil was remarkable. Yusuke gulped against his better wishes.

"What do you want from me..." Yusuke whispered, sweat threatening to form, "...captain?" Hiei smirked.

"Now that's more like it." Hiei grabbed a loop of keys from inside his black vest. As he fiddled with each different key trying to find the one to the cell, Yusuke got more and more nervous. Hiei seemed to be a tad too chummy to be a pirate, meaning it was a facade for a fake feeling of security. Yusuke decided not to let his guard down. He could still be fish bait for all he knew.

It didn't take more than a few moments for Hiei to find the proper key and unlatch the prison door. Yusuke was hesitant before stepping safely out, and keeping tabs on the weapon still in Hiei's hand, he immediately thought better that to try and run away.

"Y-you didn't answer the question, sir," Yusuke mumbled, shifting his weight under the gaze of the slightly shorter figure.

"Enough with your false honorifics." Hiei spat, eyeing the dark haired man closely. "Ass kissing will get you no where on my ship."

"Then what do you want me to call you?" Yusuke asked nervously.

"Whatever you did before you ended up in my brig. Surly you've heard of me."

"Hiei, then." Yusuke finished, his own eyes narrowing.

"Excellent." Hiei mused, patting Yusuke's back in a mocking way.

"What's the name of the ship?" Yusuke asked, eyes roaming.

"Black Hell," Hiei replied curtly, heading up the stairs. "Coming?"

"That's a creative name," Yusuke retorted, eyes rolling, as he followed his prey up into the upper level's of the ship.

"I thought it was catchy." Hiei smirked, walking down the ship's wooden floors. Yusuke heard many "Arr, good evenin', Cap'n"'s on the way to the bedrooms hall. After reaching the end of the narrow space, Hiei unlocked another door, revealing a beautiful room with a large, king sized bed, and lovely, wooden, antique resembling furniture.

"Is this your room?" Yusuke gaped, mouth falling open.

"No, it's yours." Hiei replied, crossing his arms and leaning in the door frame similar to how Bui had earlier.

"Are you serious?" Yusuke shouted in awe. It was too nice of room to be wasted on a prisoner.

"Every member of my crew has a room as nice as this." Hiei couldn't suppress the new, taunting smirk that was forming. "My room is ten times as nice." Yusuke rolled his eyes. He was more than satisfied with this. Then something dawned on him.

"Your crew?"

"Yes." Hiei answered as some of the other members of said crew gathered around the two. "Meet the new cabin boy, boys." Laughter boomed around Yusuke as he groaned as his hand touched his forehead in annoyance.

"Oh thank God!" Suzuki laughed, waving his arms in the air.

As the crowd around them diminished, Yusuke ran towards the new bed and hopped on it, immediately burying himself in the sheets. "I must ask, how big is this boat if it has over ten rooms this nice?"

"Well," Hiei replied, taking a seat next to him on the bed, "that was a bit of an exaggeration. Only my more trusted men get nice rooms. The rest share one big room with hammocks. But it could be worse."

"This is the nicest pirate ship I've ever seen." Yusuke pondered out loud, looking around the extravagant corders.

"What can I say? I've robbed a lot of rich people." Yusuke couldn't stop the glare that he gave the infamous pirate next to him. He never dreamed he would have small talk with a murderous pirate captain, especially not the lethal demon lord. Hiei noted Yusuke's change of demeanor, and continued, "I hope you enjoy your stay on the Black Hell."

As Hiei was about to exit, Yusuke stammered out a, "Wait!" Hiei turned, acknowledging his new employee cautiously. "What do I do on board?"

"You swab the deck and do some chores. Ask Suzuki, he's a pro at it." Hiei answered, turning again and opening the bedroom door so he could take his leave and continue on with his captain-ly duties. Yusuke could have sworn he heard Suzuki's voice groan from the other end. Hiei seemed to linger in the doorway a little longer as if waiting for Yusuke's reply. Yusuke couldn't help but smile.

"Aye, Captain."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The next day was Yusuke's first official day of being Hiei's lackey. He couldn't believe he actually was working for the man he was supposed to be hunting. _No matter. I'll earn his trust and catch him off guard. I'll turn in his ass as soon as this ship nears Roiyaru. _

Yusuke was to be trained by Suzuki. The blond haired, turquoise eyed man was sarcastic and moody, but artistic in his own, awkward way. Although he often got annoyed with Yusuke's poor cleaning skills, he didn't belittle him. Yusuke couldn't help but appreciate that.

It didn't even take two weeks for Yusuke to get used to the crew. They all were unique, and skilled in different but helpful fields. Hiei was more than impressed with the boy's ability to adapt to the new surrounding Hiei himself threw him in. Groaning, the irritable captain decided it was only fair to congratulate the man on a job well done for the day.

"Mr. Urameshi, you can head back to your room for the night." Hiei sighed, leaning against the nearest wall. Yusuke eyed his leader curiously.

"It's only early in the evening, though, Hiei." Yusuke protested.

"You've been swabbing this deck all week in the grueling heat, but if you don't want a break, then who am I to stop you?" Hiei said sounding annoyed, starting to walk away as he presented the raven haired cabin boy his back.

"No no! I'll take the break. It's just...that seems awfully generous for the 'Demon Lord', ya know?"

Hiei's attention was caught, and he turned his gaze back into Yusuke's chocolate one.

"Which reminds me, Hiei, why do they call you the Demon Lord?"

Hiei inched closer to Yusuke with each step, and stopped deathly close the raven haired boy's body. Yusuke's muscled tightened suddenly as pent up fear returned. _Did I say something stupid...?_

"You're too green to know that kind of secret." Hiei replied mysteriously, breath warm on Yusuke's skin. Yusuke looked towards the ground, more nervous than before.

"And why's that?"

"A mystery for another day. Now I suggest you head back towards your corders before I come up with some work for you to do."

Leaving the conversation at that, Hiei left the boy again, not bothering to turn around to give Yusuke another glance. Yusuke sighed in relief, afraid he blew his chance. _I didn't think the demon comment was such an iffy comment. I thought for sure he was gonna blow my brains out with that crazy pistol of his..._

Yusuke shook the thought of dying by Hiei's hand out of his mind. After all, he did get a well deserved break. He might as well enjoy it.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Author's note: **And there you have the end of chapter two. I hope all my lovely readers enjoyed it. Again, please review, and feel free to rant. Nothing makes me happier than a long review. A big _thank you _to all my reviewers. You all get Captain Hiei plushies. Your reward for reviewing this chapter? Chore Boy Yus-chan plushies. Mwa ha ha!


	3. Chapter 3

1**Pirate's Life For Me**

**By: **Demon Hiei's Girl (Demon Usagi)

**Standard Disclaimers Apply**

**Chapter Three**

**Author's note: **I went to McDonald's tonight (7-12-06) and paid $1.92 for a Captain Jack plushie from the Mighty Kid's Meal! It's so cute; it reminds me of the "Cap'n Hiei" and "Chore Boy Yusuke" plushes I mentioned last chapter. Sigh, if only they were real. D:

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Urameshi Yusuke, a one time successful bounty hunter, was captured by his prey, a pirate captain named Jaganshi Hiei who was infamously known as a heartless monster. Yusuke, in order to keep his real career a secret from the cold blooded pirates, agreed to be the ship's chore boy. Naturally, now being part of the crew, Yusuke had no choice but to accompany the pirates when they pillaged random ports and villages. After all, if they left him unguarded on the ship, he may try to escape.

Bui's eyes narrowed suspiciously down at the boy in front of him. He was watching intently as his colleagues plundered random houses and other buildings of sorts. Yusuke's eyes flickered around until they landed on his captain. Hiei was aiming his trademark pistol at the village's mayor, or whatever position the obviously higher up held. Yusuke couldn't hear exactly what Hiei was threatening to the man, but suddenly the greying man smirked, and one of the man's bodyguards (or someone of a similar stature) aimed a larger gun from the distance he was at and ended up nicking Hiei's right hand with a bullet causing Hiei to drop his own weapon with a yelp, and clutching the bleeding hand within his free hand.

"_Hiei_!" Yusuke shouted, attempting to get closer to the scene, but Bui held him back. The man, Butijiri, laughed maniacally.

"Excellent, Risho! I knew you were the best shot around! Now take off his head!" he shouted so the dark haired soldier who was positioned too far away to do anything but snipe from a distance despite the inconvenient weapon.

Hiei scowled at the elder, pudgy man in front of him. He could sense the tension around him and knew that this "Risho" was going to off him in less than a minute. Gods, how he hated to resort to this...

Hiei looked down. To Yusuke, it seemed like he was admitting his defeat, something very unlike the pirate captain he came to know. He wished he was closer! Yusuke squinted. Hiei's eyes...they looked strange. Before Yusuke's thoughts could process what it was, the pirate's eyes in their entirety glowed in a blueish color. Yusuke was about to comment on it when the blueish glow turned into a reddish glow and an explosion was heard. Risho fell from his perch with a scream. His gun it the floor, and Genkai grabbed it out of the solider's reach. Risho's lower stomach was bleeding out it's contents.

"Dirty tricks will get you no where!" Butijiri threatened, trying to back away. Hiei grabbed the man by his throat using one hand. His eyes, back to their normal, abnormal color were filled with bloodlust.

"Then I'll have to kill you the old fashioned way, without any tricks!"

Butijiri looked like he was about to cry, but kept his brave facade on his sleeve. "You can kill me but you'll never get your pirate scum hands on my fortune!"

"That may have been what I came here for, but now it doesn't matter. You've pissed me off too much today. I'll take your ass as a consolation prize." Hiei glared, tightening his grip. Yusuke broke free of Bui and ran up to Hiei.

"Hiei, don't!" he pleaded, gently putting a hand on the Demon Lord's tense shoulders. "He isn't worth your time."

"Yes, you're right he isn't." Hiei growled, balling up his fist and jabbing it into the elder man's stomach. Butijiri coughed up some blood as Hiei threw him to the floor.

"Come on, Hiei," Yusuke suggested, not wanting to see another person die, no matter how worthless he was. Hiei turned to follow the cabin boy, but changed his mind at the last second, turned around, and harshly kicked Butijiri in very sensitive lower regions. Yusuke winced for the man. Butijiri screamed, then coughed up some remaining blood, then fell unconscious.

"You're brutal, Hiei..." Yusuke flinched as Hiei walked passed him.

"I know."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After cleaning the deck from the blood that trailed onto the wooden floors from the rowdy pirates' boots, Yusuke fell backwards onto his bed. He exhaled a depressing sigh. Not a second later, he heard the creaking of his door open and his captain walked in slowly, quietly shutting the door behind him.

"Hey, Hiei," the raven haired boy said, wondering what Hiei wanted. Normally, after a good plundering, he kept to himself in his own dorm. Yusuke personally never saw the inside of said captain's room, but could only imagine the contents.

"I'm sorry..." Hiei whispered, back against the door, eyes pointed down. _Hiei never apologizes... _"...you had to see that."

"See what?" Yusuke said, playing dumb, while in truth he was quiet curious. Hiei walked over and sat on the edge of the boy's bed.

"I'm sure by now you've noticed my eyes aren't a...natural color..." Hiei said, looking down at his hands. Yusuke sat up and scooted so he could sit closer to Hiei.

"Yeah, what of it?"

"Well..." Hiei trailed off. "Ugh, it's a long story."

"I've got time." Yusuke prodded. Hiei looked up into Yusuke's eyes for a moment before looking down again.

"Well, you see..." Hiei sighed, twiddling his fingers. Suddenly, he stopped and winced down at his dominant hand. A makeshift bandage was wrapped around it, and the wound started bleeding through it. Remembering it was the wound from when Risho shot at Hiei, Yusuke grabbed the hand into his own and unraveled the bandage so he could get a good look at the injury.

"You'll hafta be careful with this or it'll get infected." Yusuke thought out loud.

"Meh, it's no big deal. The bullet only grazed my hand." Hiei replied trying to yank his arm away, but the pain came back and he immediately stopped his resisting. Yusuke sighed again.

"It's your main hand, right? Your dominant one. Come on, Hiei, it's your shooting hand. You won't be half the threat you once were if it becomes a non contender." Yusuke added using his thumb to massage around the wound. "Come on, let's wash it up then put a sturdier bandage on it, 'kay?" Now it was Hiei who sighed. It looks like he recruited a stubborn slave. Rolling his eyes, he got up off the bed and followed Yusuke into the bathroom.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Wow, it'll be ready for use again in less than a week!" Bui commented as he changed the bandage around Hiei's appendage. It had been about a week or so since he and Yusuke's almost heart-to-heart.

"It's that boy's doing," Hiei said, admiring his healing hand a Bui wrapped a new layer of bandages around it. "He should have been a doctor instead of some island merchant." Bui scoffed at that, and stood up.

"He should be more concerned with cleaning the deck, not cleaning your wounds, Cap'n."

Hiei rolled his eyes. "He's been rather helpful since he's gotten here, you have to admit that." Bui stomped towards the door despite knowing that his wise captain was correct in his statement. The Urameshi boy was doing his job as well as excelling at it.

"I just don't like 'im." Bui glowered, heading out of the captain's room. He only entered Hiei's room if said man needed assistance; otherwise it was plain suicidal. The captain _did _enjoy his privacy.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Stupid Yusuke! _Yusuke berated himself silently as he attempted to fall asleep. It was already midnight and getting later with each passing second, and another port was coming up quickly (or so claimed their navigator). Yusuke would need all the rest he could get to clean the soon-to-be-bloody deck and other floors. Yusuke couldn't help but groan, which he did a lot as of lately. _I should have let his hand get infected! With a healed hand he'll be harder to turn it! Ugh! I'm such an idiot!_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"**_Wake up, maggots! We have a town to plunder!_**" shouted the familiar voice of Genkai, the ship's navigator. The petite woman ran through the halls pounding on each shut bedroom door. Yusuke woke slowly, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He hadn't really gotten a lot of sleep... He threw the covers off of himself and started to get dressed. This would be a long day...

Running up to meet his comrades, the men (and women) gathered around their one, true boss.

"Awright, guys. Nothing abnormal about today. Let's just do our job and get back to the boat." Hiei sighed, stretching his muscles.

"But this town looks dangerous..." Suzuki mumbled looking at the unique largeness of the village before them. Normally, the areas around these parts of the waters were more secluded.

"Be ye not lilly-livered, me hearty. 1" Shishiwakamaru, one of Suzuki's personal 'friends' of sorts comforted, patting the blond on his back.

"Hey," Hiei whined glancing toward the blue haired man before him. "Only the captain should use cool pirate talk."

"Grow up, Captain..." Bui sighed, pinching his nose. Yusuke noted the omission of 'cap'n'.

"Arr, what do you mean?" asked Kuwabara Kazuma, who normally hung around the crow's nest. Hiei's blood colored eyes narrowed and he pushed the poor, orange haired man overboard.

"Anyone else wanna try talking cool?" Hiei asked, clenching a fist. He had been in a foul mood since his hand got shot up...

"I _did _until you did that," Suzuki answered, backing away from the scowling individual in front of him.

The deck was silent until one unidentified trouble maker made a brief "arrgh".

"Suzuki, you're about to join Kuwabara." Hiei twitched, stepping toward the blonde. Suzuki gasped not thinking he'd actually be caught and backed up further.

"No no...it wasn't me! It was...uh...Genkai!" Suzuki fibbed, his back touching the end of the boat; any closer and he would fall out for sure. Genkai rolled her eyes.

"Fine, I'll take my frustrations out on Genkai." Hiei said, reaching for Genkai's arm. Genkai snorted and reversed Hiei's tug tossing him over the side of the boat in her stead. Yusuke's eyes widened as he heard the splash.

"_Cap'n!_" Bui shouted, jumping in after him. 2

Genkai noted Yusuke's surprised features. "Heh, just because I obey his leadership under his command doesn't mean I have to put up with his bull." Yusuke chuckled softly. She was a tough lady, he'd give her that.

Not too terribly long later, Bui climbed up the rope the crew threw down for him so he could get back on board. He held an unconscious Kuwabara in his arms. Hiei followed not long after. He glared at Genkai.

"Don't you try that again." Hiei spat, literally, trying to rid his mouth of the disgusting taste of salt water. "And don't touch me again, either." Genkai nodded, but didn't bother to reply.

"Okay, all distractions aside, it's time to actually do a little work, you pussies." Hiei said, trying to rid his jacket of the water is soaked up.

"Arrgh!" the team said in unison, then suddenly stopped to cover their mouths. Hiei rolled his eyes in a similar fashion to Genkai's.

"Never mind, talk however the hell you want. Just get off the fucking boat and do some fucking work. Go, go!" The team obeyed and when the boat hit the coast, began on their tirade.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Yusuke stayed aboard, now that he was trusted by the crew. Besides, he couldn't leave until he had Hiei's ass to present to Koenma. The crew's trust, however, made little difference. He still needed Hiei's trust. And, as the raven haired man found out, it was harder to get than he anticipated. _How long am I going to be on this damn boat? _He mentally thought. He didn't really mind, though, not deep down. He kind of liked the risky feeling of being a fugitive although he himself had yet to do any crime. He kind of liked the Black Hell, too. It was a really nifty pirate ship, and it was really _nice_ too, nothing like he expected. He kind of liked the crew as well. They were all nice enough for pirates, and helped him along in his duties. And worst of all, though he would never admit it out loud, he kind of liked Hiei. The man was funny, sarcastic, and a good leader. His whole crew liked him, and trusted him, too. _Maybe all that shit about him being an evil heartless monster is nothing more than an exaggeration... He's not a completely bad guy, for a pirate. I mean, he's not unnaturally evil considering his position...NO! NO! NO! Stop thinking like that..._ _I have no time for doubts! This is the bounty of a lifetime!_

"Mr. Urameshi," interrupted someone, as if on cue to distract Yusuke from his thoughts. He turned to meet eyes with a still soaked, now awake Kuwabara.

"Hi, Kuwabara." Yusuke acknowledged, locking eyes with the orange haired man of around equal age. "That was a nasty fall," Yusuke teased referring to Kuwabara getting shoved off the boat. "You an' the captain never really got along, huh?" Kuwabara snorted.

"No. I hate working for him. But he saved my life once and forced me to sign a contract. Basically, I'm stuck here for another three years."

"That sucks." Yusuke sighed, crossing his arms as he leaned against the edge of the boat.

"Eh, it could be worse. A normal pirate would've just offed me." Kazuma admitted warily.

"'Normal'?" Yusuke questioned, cocking a dark eyebrow.

"The captain is anything but normal, Mr. Urameshi. You should have learned that by now."

Yusuke nodded, the man was right. Hiei wasn't the typical pirate he assumed he would be. Kuwabara looked at his accomplice like he could read his mind.

"Don't get me wrong," Kuwabara continued. "The man isn't completely merciless. I've seen him do some cold things...some horrible things..." Kuwabara shivered. "There have times I've been afraid of him and what he could do...Not that I'd tell the bastard to his face."

Yusuke chuckled softly, though the thought of having Hiei come after his own life made Yusuke feel a little fearful himself. The demon lord was carefree and innocent enough around his crew, but in battle he could be heartless and unforgiving...

"...yeah." Yusuke said, though there was nothing really to reply to. Shrugging, he went back to his room for a quick nap before the team returned.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

1. _Don't be scared, my friend! _I got this from McDonald's from that Jack plush. I told my sister I'd put it in here, so there it is.

2. I know that whole section seems rather silly for this fic, but after the conversation with my sister I had after I got that Jack plush, this idea solidified and I had to put it in here. Though the next chapter promises to be more...serious. Not to spoil anything. :P

**Author's note: **Well, there's my update! Finally! I really have nothing more to say about this chapter other than there it is. I made some (awful) drawings based on this fic, though. I plan to put them on my profile for your own amusement. You'll probably get a good laugh out of them. Sigh. Haha. Anyways, feedback is welcomed. See you next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

**Pirate's Life For Me**

**By: **Demon Hiei's Girl (Demon Usagi)

**Chapter Four**

**Standard Disclaimers Apply**

**Author's note: **Fan art is up on my profile. Oh em gee. Feel free to look at it and laugh at my attempt to draw. Though some of them are kind of cute, I think. Well, that's the best I could do with sucky Rose Art colored pencils. Now here is chapter four!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Urameshi Yusuke, the best bounty hunter in Port Roiyaru, was captured against his will by the very person he was trying to hunt: the pirate Hiei. Although, over the time of six months, Yusuke became quite acquainted with his new surroundings on the trusty ship, Black Hell. Despite his better instincts, Yusuke began to actually like having the notorious Demon Lord as a captain. He soon realized he wasn't working on the ship because he feared Hiei would take his life any longer.

"I'm so bored." His captain sighed, leaning over the side of Black Hell. Hiei's eyes were pointed to the sunset, the one they seemed to be sailing away from instead of into. Yusuke's eyes glanced at the profile view right next to him. It wasn't often they had a chance to be alone, and Yusuke became quite fond of their non traditional small talk. "We haven't plundered shit for a good two weeks now."

"You know as well as I do that we haven't come across any potential villages in a while. I'm sure a port or something will be coming up soon."

Hiei groaned, and leaned his cheek into his palm with his elbow sitting on the edge of the ship. "There's nothing to do, though. I hate being bored, Mr. Urameshi."

"What do you normally do when you're bored? And stop calling me that!"

"I don't take orders from anyone, _Mr. Urameshi_."

"You still haven't answered my question," Yusuke prodded, turning himself so his back was against the edge Hiei was leaning against.

"I dunno. I guess I just fool around with some girl." Hiei shrugged. "Damn, there's never a girl around when you need one."

"Genkai's a girl."

"She would _murder _me if I tried something." Hiei smirked, glancing into the amber eyes that were looking back. Yusuke chuckled a bit remembering how the young (1), pink haired lass ended up tossing the captain overboard. It was funny as hell to witness.

"You don't need a girl." Yusuke decided for them. Hiei eyed the boy next to him suspiciously. "I mean, there are better things you could be doing right now."

"Like what?" Hiei asked, raising an eyebrow. Yusuke grinned.

"Let's talk some more. I like that."

"What if I don't _feel _like talking?" Hiei replied, glaring at his accomplice.

"Yes you do." Yusuke decided for him.

"All right then, Mr. Urameshi, what do you wish to talk about?" Hiei questioned, rotating his body as well so he was leaning the same way Yusuke was. Yusuke pondered the question. He wanted to continue their almost heart-to-heart from not too long ago, but Hiei probably would push him overboard if the moment wasn't right. _He'll tell me on his own soon enough..._

Yusuke smirked, a touchy subject coming to mind. "Tell me, Captain, have you ever loved someone?" He couldn't wait to see Hiei's over reaction to such a girly comment, but the over reaction didn't come. Yusuke glanced curiously as Hiei pondered how to answer.

"Yes..."

Yusuke gaped. He couldn't believe it! Hiei wasn't close to anyone, except maybe Bui, but not in _that _way (or so he hoped).

"Who?" he sputtered, eyes wide. He didn't know why he was suddenly so curious, or why Hiei had taken his topic seriously.

Hiei eyed the bounty hunter again, face looking neutral. No blush, no stuttering, nothing evident showed itself on his features. "My sister."

Yusuke sighed in relief. It was sibling affection, not mating affection. Yusuke paused for a moment. _Relief? _

Hiei smirked at the man beside him's features. He was so amusing the way he took everything so seriously and over reacted. "She's the most important person to me."

"Oh, what? _I'm _not on the list?" Yusuke scoffed sarcastically, although deep down, he was curious to know that if Hiei did have a list, would he be on it?

When Hiei didn't reply, Yusuke continued, "How come I never saw her before? Is she on land somewhere?"

Hiei's lips twitched, and he was about to reply when Bui walked into their conversation.

"Cap'n, the lady Genkai needs your assistance."

Hiei merely nodded, and headed towards the interior of the boat. Bui walked over to take Hiei's place by Yusuke.

Yusuke noticed Bui's obvious, mischievous smirk.

"'I'm not on the list'?" The white haired man mocked in a high pitched voice as he imitated Yusuke's gestures. Yusuke's eyes widened a bit and he fought back an embarrassed flush. "I must say, Mr. Urameshi, I've never see someone try so hard to win the cap'n's affections."

"Wha?" Yusuke squeaked. "You got it all wrong! Don't say it like that, you make it seem like I have a crush on him!"

Bui's smirk widened.

"Oh no, don't you even _start, _Bui!" Yusuke threatened, the blush crawling around his cheek bones.

"Are you saying I'm wrong?" Bui asked innocently.

"Of course you are! I mean, there's just no way!" Yusuke denied, shaking his head back in forth. "You're completely mistaken!"

"Can it be you haven't figured it out for yourself yet?" Bui asked, eyes wide. "Or are you just in denial?"

Yusuke fumed. "Dammit, you have no right in hell to assume anything, Bui! You don't know what you're talking about!"

Bui stayed silent for a few minutes allowing Yusuke to calm down.

"Oh!" Bui exclaimed, looking towards the smaller man. "I get it. You have a lass back home. I'm sorry, it was wrong of me to say such things that would make you seem unfaithful... I was just teasing."

What was left of Yusuke's anger diminished quickly. "It's all right. But you're wrong. I don't have anyone waiting for me back at home."

Bui lifted an eyebrow. "Eh?"

"Well, my mom died a few years ago and I've never even met my dad... I never really tried to get close to any girl, either. I was so caught up with work I was never really bothered by that kind of shit." Yusuke sighed, looking towards the sunset that was turning into night quickly.

"Work? Being a merchant or whatever you do?" Bui prodded.

"Huh? ...Oh! Yeah, right. Merchant, yeah." Yusuke shrugged off almost forgetting his guise. "Anyone can get caught up selling cloth."

Bui lifted an eyebrow, but didn't question the depressed boy in his presence. "Aye, that's a sad past."

"Not really." Yusuke replied, still not making eye contact. "It's not like I'm the first person to experience that kind of pain, ya know?" Bui shook his head.

"All pirates have some story; that's why they're pirates."

Yusuke smirked and nodded. "Yeah. That's why they're pirates."

The two remained silent enough for Yusuke to feel uncomfortable. "What about Hiei's past?"

Bui's smirk returned.

"Don't take it that way!" Yusuke protested, turning red again.

"Look, maybe I'd believe your answer if you told me with a straight, blush free face." Bui chuckled. Yusuke glared daggers into Bui's already scarred forehead. Bui stopped his laughter and sighed, trying to think of a suitable answer.

"Has he ever been married? Does he have a woman somewhere?" Yusuke asked, looking intently into Bui's eyes. Bui tried to suppress a smile.

"No. He never got close to any woman. Err, I guess that's a bit of a fib. He's probably had more intercourse with women than the amount of women I've ever met, but when it comes to sticking with one lass, he prefers not to." Bui sighed. "He has his walls. I don't think he'll ever be close to anyone like that." Bui didn't forget to acknowledge the frown that tugged at Yusuke's lips. "What? Gaugingyour chances with him?"

Yusuke's eyes narrowed and the blush (he tried to fight) came back. "No! I just thought that was kind of sad; never getting emotionally close to anybody."

"Why?" Bui asked. "You said you never were close to anyone."

"Yeah, well, even I have had crushes on people." Yusuke snorted, looking out to the moon that had rose above the Black Hell.

"Yeah, I know. You have one on the captain." Bui snickered out, putting a hand over his lips to keep the chuckles from coming out.

"Oh shut up!" Yusuke glowered, his face so red it looked sun burnt. Just at that inappropriate moment, Hiei returned from his business with Genkai. As to not clue in the captain what the two were discussing, Yusuke stomped away with red on his face.

Hiei blinked as Yusuke shoved by him. When Yusuke was gone, Hiei glanced at Bui. "What did you say to him? He was blushing like a fool."

"Huh? Oh nothing, Cap'n!" Bui lied.

"Than what, may I ask, was the blush for?" Hiei asked, leering at his comrade.

"Uh, that wasn't blush. It was...uhh...anger."

"His face was red from...anger?" Hiei cocked an eyebrow.

"I was discussing a bit of a touchy topic with him and he got a bit hotheaded." Bui shrugged sheepishly."Well, I gotta go back to my dorm now. Let me know if you need any assistance with anything, Cap'n!" With that, Bui scooted away from the dark haired Demon Lord and headed back to the interior of the ship. Hiei merely rolled his eyes.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Yusuke didn't know where the hell he was going, but he kept walking forward anyway. He was too frazzled to even think of the direction his room was in. Without using the brain God gave him, he threw open the first doors he came across after he was calmed down. He collapsed on the big bed that was in the room. Once his back was secure in the satin sheets, he looked around soaking in the detail. The first thing he noticed was that this nice, fancy room was not his. Obviously. It was a gorgeous, giant room with lovely things all around it like lacy clothing, etc. Not to mention the boxes and treasure chests of gold, silver, jewels, and jewelry that was haphazardly thrown about the room.

"Wow..." he breathed, looking around with wide, amber eyes. "It must be Hiei's room..."

"Who are you?"

Yusuke froze. This was a voice he did not recognize... He looked up frantically only to see a woman. She was petite, and frail looking, and was wearing a nice dress. "Nice" was not even a goodword for the dress. It was made with materials you would normally only see in a ball gown, but it was worn on the girl like it was every day clothing.

"Uhh, I'm just the cabin boy! Honest!" Yusuke squeaked, not knowing who he was dealing with and not wanting to take any chances.

"Then why are you in my dorm?"

Yusuke shook his head rapidly. "I didn't know it was your room! At first I thought it was the captain's!"

The girl looked down quietly. "Well, why do you want to be in the captain's room?"

Yusuke blushed again, "I didn't! It was an accident! I'm sorry, I'll go!" After he finished, he gave the woman an apologetic look and bolted out the door. Not more than twenty minutes later, Hiei walked into the room where Yusuke had left. The maiden was sitting on the bed with her hands crossed and setting on her lap.

"Hey," Hiei said shutting the door behind him. He then walked upto a dresser and started rummaging through it. The girl's lips thinned.

"A boy was in here earlier."

"So? Was it Bui?" Hiei turned to look at her skeptically.

"No, it wasn't. He was a younger kid, very handsome."

Hiei's eyebrow lifted, "Oh really? Did he have dark, raven hair and amber eyes?"

"Yes... He said he came in here on accident when I called it my dorm. He thought it was yours."

"It _is _my dorm," the captain said, with a smirk.

"I know that. My point is _why _was he looking for your dorm? Is he your new lover?"

Hiei nearly choked on nothing for a moment. "Hell no! He's our new lackey."

"Hmm, I don't think so. You put effort into describing him." The girl's eyes narrowed. "Instead of saying "Did he have black hair and brown eyes?" you were all "Did he have raven hair and amber eyes?". It's not like you."

Hiei scoffed. "I was trying to make sure it was in fact Mr. Urameshi who snuck into our dorm, and not some pervert."

The girl frowned. "Aw. Too bad, I was hoping you had finally found someone. That boy had some actual emotions, I noticed. He seems so very promising!" She giggled a little, and put a hand to her mouth.

"Feh. Pretend you know me better than that for a moment." Hiei scowled. The girl smiled up at him from her sitting position.

"Yes, I'm sorry, Brother."

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

1. This is AU, Genkai is young.

**Author's note: **Ehh, this chapter was short. I apologize. I'll try to update quickly as to not leave anyone in suspense. Mwa ha ha. Again, feel free to scope the profile. And as always, feedback is welcomed. See you next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

**Pirate's Life For Me**

**By: **Demon Hiei's Girl (Demon Usagi)

**Chapter Five**

**Standard Disclaimers Apply**

**Author's note: **I'm listening _Shut up, and Sleep with Me _as I write this...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Urameshi Yusuke, the best bounty hunter of Port Roiyaru, got himself captured by his prey, the notorious pirate captain, Jaganshi Hiei; the 'Demon Lord'. With a phoney background to keep the blood lusting pirates off his trail, Yusuke became a chore boy to keep himself useful so his new captain wouldn't toss him overboard to the none too friendly sharks. However, the hate Yusuke once had for the possible demon diminished leaving poor Yusuke to be throttled by Bui's jokes. After getting sick of Bui's mocking, Yusuke found himself face to face with Hiei's sister; too bad he didn't know who she was.

After bolting out the bedroom door and continuing to run like hell through the hallway, Yusuke crashed into Bui's fairly large, muscular body.

"Slow down, imbecile," Bui snorted down to the boy who's ass was now on the floor. Yusuke's chest bounced up and down with the breaths that didn't escape his lips while he tried to escape the mystery woman. "What are you runnin' from?"

"Some...creepy...girl..." Yusuke puffed, lifting himself off the dirty ground he'd probably be cleaning later.

"Genkai?"

"No! The other creepy girl!"

"I didn't know there was another _creepy _girl aboard." Bui chuckled. "What does our mystery lady look like?"

Yusuke thought about it for a moment. "She had turquoise hair and weird eyes..."

"Weird how?" Bui asked, suddenly in understanding unbeknownst to Yusuke.

"They were blood red...just like..."

"Just like the Cap'n's, am I right?" Bui chuckled. Yusuke eyed him in suspicion and awe. "That be Hiei's sister, the lady Yukina."

Yusuke's eye size tripled. _So that was Hiei's sister...? _"How come I've never seen her around here before?"

"Heh, who knows? She rarely leaves the room, and the Cap'n doesn't mind it. He prefers her to stay out of the reach of someone who might harm her." Bui sighed as he followed Yusuke back to the spot they were in earlier, though the sunset was replaced with darkness and a half moon that was rich in white light. "Yukina helps us when necessary, but no one dares touch her. The cap'n would kill any soul who hurt her."

"He loves her that much? To keep her locked away from any potential threat?" Yusuke said quietly, berating himself for sounding sarcastic and jealous in front of Bui.

"He doesn't lock her away. She goes and leaves as she pleases. She herself likes to stay away from stray eyes," Bui replied, looking up at the moon that seemed to bring a peaceful calm to the inhabitants of the Black Hell.

"Why?" Yusuke couldn't help but pose the question...

"That be a good question. No one really knows." Bui eyed Yusuke and fought back a grin. "Ask yer lover some time. Maybe he'll tell ya."

"I. Don't. Like. Him. That. Way." Yusuke punctuated each word as harshly as he could, but like always, Bui just chuckled and walked away towards his own room. Yusuke sighed. Maybe he would ask Hiei next time he saw him...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Dawn came early, too early.

"Okay, you idiots! It's that time again!" Hiei shouted from the crow's nest, Kuwabara squirming behind him. The crowd below him was none other than his crew all ready for battle, or so it seemed. Not that this next village would prove to be any threat to the great Hiei's crew. Yusuke rolled his eyes. It was so boring on the boat while the guys were pillaging random rich people who were defenseless. Plus, he had to clean up afterwards. That was a pain in the ass every time. Not that he didn't enjoy his small talk with Kuwabara who stayed on during the tirades as well, but still.

"Hey," Bui whispered to the groaning man beside him, "why don't you join us this time?"

"I don't want to dirty my hands, thanks. I'm innocent of crimes." Yusuke sneered, avoiding eye contact.

"You don't have to do anything; just watch. All the crew knows ya; they ain't gonna hurt you." Bui smirked. "Besides, you can see yer true love get all sweaty in the heat of battle."

Yusuke blushed and fumed for the umpteenth time.

"Why the blush? Shouldn't you be used to it by now?" Bui questioned the younger man. Yusuke sighed and ran a hand through his messy raven locks.

"Okay, I'll go."

"Heh, I knew you'd agree."

"It's not because of Hiei," Yusuke denied. This was getting old...

"Sure it ain't."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Yusuke walked around aimlessly as random people he didn't know ran around him screaming bloody murder as Yusuke's team mates were destroying everything around them. Yusuke looked like a madman; a madman who did not hear the screams, see the pirates, or see the buildings getting destroyed around him. _I wonder where Hiei did go..._

Despite denying it, Yusuke was curious. He wanted to see specifically Hiei pillage the village, see his eyes glow that red color... And yet, after they all left the ship, Yusuke lost track of Hiei. He knew he saw the captain exit with the rest of them, yet when everyone save for Kuwabara was off the boat, Hiei seemed to just go missing. Yusuke couldn't help feel a little worried. The first and only time hewent with the group in the middle of one of their famous theft cases, Hiei was almost shot by a body guard. But then Yusuke remembered, looking back, that Hiei did away with the sniper easily without lifting a finger. _I must be looking too much into this... _Yusuke thought to himself. _No one can capture the notorious Captain Hiei._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hiei stared down the man who lead him astray from his team. This mysterious man caught him off guard when he recognized Hiei through the hood he always wore in actual battle to avoid being singled out. No one caught on to him yet because he didn't look like much. Everyone always pictured the scary Demon Lord to be taller, buffer, scarier... to look like an actual demon.

When the man whispered "Hiei" when he snuck behind the surprised captain, then signaled to move towards the beach and away from the tirade, Hiei couldn't help but comply. He was curious...

"You don't know who I am, do you?" asked the man, chuckling darkly. When Hiei lowered his cloak's hood and cocked an eyebrow, the man continued. "My name is Itsuki. One decade ago you came to this village and slaughtered my people...And in the confusion you killed my lover! He meant everything to me and you killed him!" This Itsuki's voice cracked with emotion, but Hiei merely rolled his eyes. "You personally gutted him with your blade so you could take some loot to your ship. All I remember is your cold, red eyes not care as I held his dying body. You monster!"

"I kill a lot of people, what can I say?" Hiei scoffed. "What do you want me to do? Apologize?"

Itsuki's mouth gaped at Hiei's lack of concern. Hiei snorted and looked up to the sky, shouting, "ITSUKI'S LOVER! SORRY I GUTTED YOU AND PLUNDERED YOUR HOUSE!"

"If you're going to apologize, at least call him by his name; Sensui." Itsuki growled, amazed by Hiei's great lack of respect.

"Oh, sorry." Hiei took in a deep breath. "SENSUI! SORRY I GUTTED YOU AND PLUNDERED YOUR HOUSE! Now what? You satisfied?"

"No. Only taking your life from you will show you what you did to me and my Sensui, you selfish bastard." Itsuki snarled. He started to reach for his sword still in it's hilt. Hiei, deciding if this idiotic homosexual wanted revenge, he might as well be a gentleman and give him the duel he wanted. Just as Hiei reached for katana at his hip that was mainly there for decoration, Itsuki's hand jolted from the hilt to a pistol Hiei hadn't noticed before. Before Hiei's fingers curled around his own blade, Itsuki had his weapon pointed at Hiei's chest.

"You die here, Demon Lord."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Yusuke bit at his nails. The crew had finished up their business, stole a lot of booty, and were reassembling onto the deck... yet Hiei wasn't anywhere. Yusuke's eyes kept circling the people around him... Where had he gone? Did he get captured after all? Yusuke wiped sweat from his forehead; that wouldn't happen... that _couldn't _happen...

"What's with the nervous behavior?" Suzuki asked, an eyebrow raising into his blond bangs. Yusuke turned his attention to his accomplice.

"I haven't seen Hiei since I got off the boat, and I'm worried about him."

"Pirates worry over no one, Mr. Urameshi." said a familiar cold voice. Yusuke whipped his head around to see said captain with his hood gone and his jacket draped over his shoulders. Blood seemed to paint his outfit and his breathing was uneasy.

"Wha...What happened to you?" Yusuke gaped, concern apparent on his features.

"I ran into a justice crusader and had to kill him. He went down easy enough, but he got his shitty insides all over my nice jacket." Hiei smirked. Yusuke gained a smirk as well as he playful slapped Hiei's back.

"You scared the hell outta me, Hiei!" Yusuke chuckled. Hiei winced a bit but shrugged him off.

"Whatever. If you excuse me..." Hiei snarled as to signal to his crew to move out of his way. The crew complied and Hiei slowly made his way to the interior of the ship. A trail of blood streamed after him.

"Lookit this mess," Suzuki scoffed at the metallic liquid decorating the floor. "The captain must have killed that fucker good for his blood to linger so much."

"Unless..." Bui thought out loud, eyes widening.

Yusuke looked at the hand he used to slap Hiei's back in jest, only to see recognizable red substance covering his palm. Yusuke kneeled to the tiny blood stream and felt his jaw drop. "It's his own blood...?"

Bui's head bolted in the direction towards the hallway where Hiei headed before the discovery. "Cap'n!"

Yusuke's eyes widened, and he shook his head in disbelief. He never saw Hiei get injured before... It couldn't be...

Without another word, Yusuke ran towards the interior of the boat where Hiei went, following the blood smear. He charged through the door heading towards Hiei's room, when he finally saw the captain leaning on his closed bedroom door, passed out in his own little puddle. _Must not have had the energy to get all the way inside..._

Quietly, Yusuke walked up to the body and bent down to lookat his prey's unconscious face. Yusuke brought a hesitant hand up to graze hisfingers over some random drops of dried blood that was plastered on Hiei's cheek. Yusuke then hesitantly removed Hiei's blood soaked jacket to reveal a deep wound in his chest, close to his shoulder. By this time, the remaining crew members had circled around the two to make sure their captain was still breathing.

"It's a bullet wound." Genkai stated, starring into the hole gushing out red substance from Hiei's shoulder. Yusuke looked up at the pink haired woman with panic in his amber, normally calm eyes. Yusuke unconsciously guided Hiei's sleeping form to his lap where he attempted in vain to clean the blood from Hiei's face.

"What do you suppose happened?" Suzuki frantically brought up, eyeing Bui nervously. Bui hesitantly cleared his throat.

"We'll have to ask him when he wakes up. For now, we'll have to take him to Yukina." The white haired man sighed.

"What'll she do?" Yusuke asked, clinging to his captain in a protective fashion.

"The lass is a talented healer." Kuwabara blushed, scratching the back of his orange haired head. "Any time any of us are seriously injured, we just see her. It's the one time any of us can enter the captain's room."

Yusuke was confused, or so that's how his expression portrayed the emotion.

Bui continued, "No one knows how she does it. Once the captain orders ye to go into the lass's care, she makes you black out. Then when you wake, you're healed or in the process of healing. Some of us suspect she was secretly a doctor before she and the captain boarded the Black Hell."

Yusuke's eyes didn't shrink back to normal, but he did nod, accepting that answer. "She won't hurt him, will she?"

Bui chuckled lightly. "Never. They are as close as it gets. I trust she'll be extra careful when handling her own flesh and blood and not some disposable cabin boy."

"Hey," Suzuki glared with a pout.

Even so, Yusuke was a bit reluctant to move until Bui made an attempt to lift the boy back to his feet.

"Come on, rodent. The cap'n's welfare is no concern of yours."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Yusuke pouted. "Of course it's concern of mine! He's my captain, too!" Bui rolled his eyes.

"Isn't it your job to clean the deck after battles?"

Yusuke stopped his resisting. He knew the argument was over and headed dejectedly back to the deck. _But Hiei..._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Author's note: **And that's all she wrote. Until chapter six, of course. Hope I didn't bore anyone to tears. Next chapter, details about the battle between Itsuki and Hiei. Thanks to the people who commented my awful fan art! You know who you are! You're the best. Also, thanks for all the reviews so far! Reviews make my day and inspire me to update as fast as I can. So, naturally, feedback is welcome. See you next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

1**Pirate's Life For Me**

**By: **Demon Hiei's Girl (Demon Usagi)

**Chapter Six**

**Standard Disclaimers Apply**

**Author's note: **I've been so lazy with updating! Secretly, I've been dying for an update in "No Matter What", the uber cute YuxHi fic by MangaMamma. X3 So while I wait, here is the next chapter of good old PLFM.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Itsuki held up the pistol Hiei lacked in noticing to said captain's chest. He didn't waver, which surprised the demon lord slightly because most men who rarely even looked at weapons shuddered when they picked it up to kill someone, enemy or not.

"You die here, Demon Lord!"

"Only say that if you mean it," Hiei smirked. Growling, the troubled Itsuki fired the weapon a second too late as Hiei attempted to dodge. The bullet shot the young pirate in the shoulder and Hiei flinched as the force blew him backwards and he hit the floor. Itsuki, a bit shook up from firing the pistol, assumed the bleeding body in front of him was no more than a corpse; his mistake. Itsuki almost didn't see Hiei's body flit away and reappear behind him.

"You think you're special for getting one hit?"

Itsuki froze. "Get back on the floor!" He tried to turn his upper body and hit Hiei, but Hiei dodged and punched Itsuki in the stomach hard enough to nail the man onto the dirt floor. Grabbing the sword he was planning on using from the beginning, Hiei loomed over the half conscious being with the most evil stare he could muster with his shoulder gushing out it's contents.

"_You _get on the floor. You should have known your place _before _you challenged me."

Itsuki grunted in protest.

"Too bad you ran out of time to learn a lesson from your mistake." With that, Hiei stabbed the sword into the grounded man's chest in one quick movement. When the turquoise haired man stopped breathing, Hiei discarded his bloody cloak as well as his long, blue captain-ly jacket. Draping the jacket over his own shoulders in attempt to hide the wound without bleeding through it, he began to head back to his ship before his crew A. Worried over him, or B. Left without him.

When he finally boarded (thankfully not catching anyone's interest), he overheard his cabin boy discuss his well being. He couldn't help but feel a little thankful that the boy cared he was missing. But still, it was plain old un-pirate-ly to express concern. Especially on the horrid Black Hell.

"Pirates worry over no one, Mr. Urameshi."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Urameshi Yusuke, the one time successful bounty hunter, was captured by his captain, notorious Jaganshi Hiei. But as the days turned to months, Yusuke admitted to himself that he liked following the Demon Lord's rule. Of course, Bui, Yusuke's fellow crewman, decided that Yusuke liked more than just Hiei's rule. Needless to say, the former bounty hunter denied such conclusions at every turn, but when his (beloved?) captain was shot by an unknown enemy, at least to Yusuke's point of view, Yusuke began to question his own feelings for the possible demon...

Yusuke finished mopping the deck with a frown practically glued on his face. Hiei was half dead, and he couldn't help him. Hiei was on that ship; he was so close... And yet, so far. _If he doesn't survive, I'll..._

Yusuke froze. What would he do if Hiei kicked the bucket?

_Well, I'd get off this stupid boat and give Hiei's dead body to Koenma, of course. _

Yusuke's body tensed. He almost forgot about Koenma. He almost forgot that he bounty hunted to keep bread on the table. How odd that seventy five percent of his life consisted of bounty hunting in Roiyaru, yet that part of his life was practically blocked out of his mind by his new life on the Black Hell. Yusuke sighed. Why was he so content... so happy on the Black Hell?

Yusuke could practically hear Bui laugh hysterically at him. _"Har har har! You know why you're so happy here! Yer in love with the cap'n!"_

Yusuke chewed on his bottom lip. It wasn't true...

_"Yer in love with the cap'n!"_

Yusuke shook his head. "Damn it..." The thought wouldn't leave his head. It was absurd. Why would the gods put such a curse on him? Sure, bounty hunting wasn't the most noble of trades, but he wasn't spiteful or murderous by nature. He lied time from time to get out of sticky situations, sure, but he wouldn't consider himself a liar, per se. What did he do that angered the gods enough to put the curse of attraction on him?

Yusuke could taste the blood as his teeth began to gnaw his bottom lip harder...He admitted it to himself; he was attracted to the captain..._his _captain...

"Urameshi!"

Yusuke turned his head towards the familiar voice. Bui was walking towards him, a worried look on his face.

"Is Hiei okay?"

"We don't know. Yukina told us to wait til tomorrow and we'll see for ourselves. I think that's a good sign, 'cause if it was bad news, she'd let us know immediately." Bui replied sheepishly, shrugging his shoulders.

"I hope you're right." Yusuke sighed, not bothering to hide his concern. He turned away from Bui's view and threw his mop aside clumsily. Peering out over the side of the boat, he kept his inner turmoil inside where it belonged while Bui could merely speculate.

"He'll live. The captain's survived worse." Bui continued, peering over the ship as well.

"Are you trying to comfort me, Bui?" Yusuke said, taking a side glance at Bui, a small smirk under his nose in attempt to lighten the mood.

Bui patted the younger man's shoulder, a smirk appearing on his face as well. "Yes, I can tell you're worried."

"What, no love punch line?"

"I'm not up to it. You're actions speak louder than words anyway."

Yusuke gave a half hearted glare towards his comrade. "Look..."

"I know, I know. No teasing. But I can't help it. You're too obvious." Bui chuckled. "You're the worst flirt-er in the world. Honestly, I'm amazed he hasn't caught on to you yet."

Yusuke shook his head. "Come on, no jokes. He could be dead tomorrow for all we know. Do you think he'd be happy to know this was the last conversation about him we held behind his back?"

Bui chuckled a little harder. "You're a funny man, Urameshi. Your presence is refreshing here."

Yusuke smiled sadly as Bui walked back towards the interior of the ship.

_But how long will I be on this ship before I leave for good...? _

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Yusuke rolled over on his side, amazed at the lack of comfort his bed presented. Normally, his bed was his crashing point. Once his ass hit it, he was asleep. Sure, it wasn't very late yet, and sure, he wasn't as tired as he could be, but still... Sleep seemed like a good way to distract himself from the day's prior activities. Groaning, Yusuke rolled to his other side. _This sucks. _

Yusuke closed his eyes and concentrated as hard as he could. He wasn't sure what to think about, but his brain was giving up on attempting to block out what Yusuke really wanted to think about. Yusuke began to picture different scenarios in his head, all about how the captain got shot, and how he got away with only one serious injury. One daydream started taking it's own course, however, and Yusuke's mind made up a false scenario where a fictional villain got away with not only the initial shot against Hiei, but loomed over the captain's body long enough to aim the pistol above the Demon Lord's forehead. _Bang! _

Yusuke's eyes widened as he sat upright. His mind quietly reminded him that the whole event that just took place in his mind was fake, but even so... Yusuke lost the will to try and fall asleep anymore. Yusuke's brow furrowed as he crawled out of his bed and headed for the deck. Once the deck was in view, however, Yusuke stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the familiar body looking over the edge into the sunset. The captain was just standing there, eyes pointed upward, to the blood colored sky above them. He didn't even notice that the chore boy was inching closer to him step by step. (And if he _did _notice, he hid it well.) Yusuke decided to stop his movement forward once he was directly behind the potential demon. When the slightly shorter figure didn't make an effort to acknowledge Yusuke's presence, he decided to speak up.

"You shouldn't be wandering around when your injuries aren't fully healed."

Deep down, Yusuke had no idea whether or not Hiei's injuries were healed. But he figured he'd at least get an answer. It took three whole, long minutes before Hiei turned his abnormal colored eyes towards the cabin boy. His expressionless face didn't waver as he held the bounty hunter's amber gaze.

"I suppose not."

_So... _Yusuke thought solemnly. _His injuries really aren't completely healed. Damn..._

"Then don't wander around, stupid." Yusuke replied flatly, giving his captain an unreadable look.

"It is not wise to insult the person who holds your life in their hands." Hiei glared half heartedly. Yusuke forced a smirk as he brushed passed the demon lord so he could lean over the edge with the man. Yusuke looked up at the sky Hiei had been staring at earlier.

"Creepy color, huh? It looks like blood." Yusuke commented, trying to create previously nonexisting small talk.

"Blood is not creepy. Everyone had blood in their veins." Hiei stated, eyes moving from the sky to his blood stained coat from earlier. Yusuke noted it was no longer draped over his shoulders. Now he was actually wearing it as a jacket with his arms in the sleeves like it was meant to be worn. Yusuke's eyes widened a little more when he realized that under the unbuttoned, blue, trench-like captain coat there was no shirt. Yusuke blushed at the thought but continued to keep a straight, serious face. He also noticed the bandages wrapped around the man's chest, at least, that's what he was able to make out from the view he had.

"What are you looking at?"

Yusuke looked up to meet Hiei's eyes once more. He bit his lip for a fraction of a second, then sputtered quietly, "Your wound."

"You can't see anything with my jacket on." Hiei rolled his eyes, lowering his jacket so his upper body was revealed, but the jacket was still lingering on his body, balancing on his lower arms. Hiei then pointed to the white tape-like bandage that wrapped around his injured shoulder. It continued to wrap around his chest as well. The area around his shoulder was red colored, probably blood-stained, but nothing seemed to be leaking through the bandage. "See? It's healing. Soon it won't be any more than a paper cut."

Yusuke hesitantly brought his hand up to brush against the man's chest lightly. Slowly, the hunter's appendage seemed to be making it's way up to the wound, stopping before ghosting over it. "Does it hurt?"

"Not really." Hiei snorted, casting a look towards the sea as Yusuke continued to play with the bandage with his fingers.

"What if it scars?" Yusuke asked sadly, not stopping his ministrations with his fingers.

"Oh well." Hiei sighed. "Maybe I can convince some girl it's a battle wound and she'll think it's sexy." Yusuke rolled his eyes at that comment.

Yusuke's hands stopped playing with the tape and slid down to the shorter man's hips, abruptly stopping there. "Well, let's try to heal it before we start making up stories for it, okay, captain?"

"I told you to call me what you would in normal situations. I hate ass kissing." Hiei glared, not completely unaware of how close they had become.

"This situation _is _normal." Yusuke pouted. Not long afterwards, a grin did away with the pout. "And you _are _my captain."

"Hn. Is that so?" Hiei replied with a quirked eyebrow, doubt and suspicion lacing his voice. Yusuke became determined. In one swift movement, Yusuke had Hiei in a lose hug, mindful of his injuries.

"I like being under your rule. I'd be your chore boy forever, if that's what you wanted," Yusuke whispered sincerely. "The Black Hell is my home. I'm happiest here, with you..."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"The boy couldn't have come closer to a love declaration if he tried." Bui snickered as he reported to the rest of the crew what he accidentally witnessed.

"He's happiest here...? Heh, I don't think any captive _ever _has ever spoken such idiocy about their captors." Suzuki added, his eyes rolling.

"I told you all, didn't I? That he was in love with the cap'n an' all." Bui suppressed a chuckle. "Obvious now, ain't it?"

Genkai glared at the taller man next to her. "Don't take this lightly. The boy is obviously head over heals for Hiei. However... If the captain does begin to... harbor feelings for Mr. Urameshi in return, then the boy becomes a weakness for our most powerful crewman."

"A weakness? How?" Suzuki asked, baffled.

"If something happened to our cabin boy, it would burden the cap'n, she means." Bui snorted while crossing his arms. "So what? I don't think the cap'n returns any of the feelings. I was just putting Urameshi's little secret out in the open."

"It was open enough before you put it there." Genkai commented with a leer in the white haired man's direction. He stiffened at the woman's intolerance for him.

"Let me have a little fun, Genkai." Bui said softly, faking a pout. "It's not often we get a new face to harass."

"Yes, just the same old, same old." Suzuki nodded in agreement. Genkai sighed.

"Whatever. Just know that I will do what is necessary to keep this ship afloat and keep are reputations out of reach to those who try to hinder what we've achieved."

"Aye." Bui acknowledged, getting off his seat and stretching. "Time to hit the sack. Coming, Suzuki?"

"Yes. Obviously." Suzuki mumbled unamused, following suit behind his accomplice. "If they start having sex where they stand, I don't want to witness it on my way to my room."

Bui merely laughed as a reply.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Author's note: **Again, I was going to keep writing, but I felt that this was a superior stopping point. Besides, we need to save some storyline for the next chapter. Especially if there's a... ehh, no clues for you. You'll have to wait til the next chapter to find out. But, in case it helps, reviews inspire me. :D


	7. Chapter 7

1**Pirate's Life For Me**

**By: **Demon Hiei's Girl (Demon Usagi)

**Chapter Seven**

**Standard Disclaimers Apply**

**Author's note: **When school starts, this'll take forever to update. Dx

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jaganshi Hiei was the best pirate out there; the most famous, at least. Not so much for brawn or intelligence, but because of the mystery that came with him. Not once was he even close to captured, and he was rarely spotted. His crew was only slightly well known (by appearances, at least) so it was hard to identify him even when he was plundering one's own town. One unmarked, seemingly unimportant day, the notorious pirate captain picked up a bounty hunter after his head thinking the boy was no more than a merchant. "Mr. Urameshi", as the man was nicknamed, planned on earning his trust and capturing him, but ended up liking him too much to even try. But was "liking" the best word for the awkward situation, or was there a better one...?

Yusuke's eyes fluttered open, the amber orbs scanning his environment. He was in his bedroom. It seemed he had fallen asleep on top of his covers rather than under them. He was still in his day clothes too, rather than his night time pajamas. Reaching over with his hand while not moving his eyes from the ceiling, he noted he didn't feel a certain pirate's body next to him. He cursed under his breath. _Damn, nothing happened. _Yusuke's amber orbs widened. He _wanted _something in between he and Hiei to happen? Yusuke groaned and put his forehead into his palm. What kind of sick pervert was he becoming? _I guess I can't help myself. I'm falling in love with him._

Yusuke let the thought sink in for a few moments. He didn't understand it; why this feeling was suddenly just...there. What had Hiei done so special that Yusuke would feel this way? _Hmph, what does it matter? Now I'm stuck with this damned emotion. Ugh, why _him _That no good, smart ass, little... Ooh! Bui is going to have a field day if he realizes... Oh, who am I trying to fool? He _already _realizes..._

"Mr. Urameshi!"

Yusuke sat up immediately to the sound of his favorite pirate's voice. Hiei was leaning on his cabin boy's door frame, arms crossed, looking into the currently awake amber eyes of his companion.

"You aren't sleeping beauty. Get your ass to the deck where you're needed. Suzuki got sea sick again, so you'll have a pleasant job today. Not only will you have to scrub his share, but you'll have to re-scrub it when he vomits before he makes it to the edge of the ship." Hiei smirked and Yusuke groaned.

"How is that fair?"

"No one said any chores for an unlucky bastard like you were 'fair'." Hiei snorted, turning out of the door back to the deck. Yusuke snorted himself as he shed his old clothes so he could redress into clean ones. _I think I'm plenty lucky, thank you very much._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hiei leaned against the edge of the boat, taking in the fresh, salty scent that came with the pirate package. It was such an amazing smell when it was a good day. On bad days, however, the bitter salt of the ocean seemed to only enrage the captain. Lucky for the crew, this was a better day for Hiei. He could be quite the slave driver when he wanted to be.

Bui slowly made his way over to Hiei, smirking as he watched the young (unbeknownst to them) bounty hunter scrub the wooden floor of the deck on his hands and knees with nothing but an old, dirty sponge and equally dirty water in an equally old bucket.

"He's sure been scrubbin' this end of the deck a long time. I wish he'd move his ass over to the south a bit more so he could clean up Suzuki's mess." Hiei sighed. Turning to Bui, he added, "Then again, I can't blame him for stalling from _that _nasty task."

Bui rolled his eyes. "I think he's staying over this way so he has an excuse to stay by you."

"Huh? Why would he? ...Ugh. Whatever. Well maybe he'll clean that part of the deck for the sake of my nostrils if I ask nicely."

"It _is _starting to smell."

Hiei groaned and made his way over to the younger man. Yusuke stiffened when the familiar shadow loomed over him.

"Mr. Urameshi, I believe this side of the deck is as clean as it will ever be. How about working on that half over there?" Hiei suggested as politely as he could muster, though hints of a sarcastic tone could be heard from even the dullest of ship mates. Yusuke blushed and didn't meet Hiei's garnet eyes, his raven head still pointed down the floor, while he was still on his hands and knees. A vein visibly twitched on Hiei's forehead. Grabbing said raven head by the roots and dragging the person along with it, Hiei forced the stumbling boy back onto his feet. Yusuke tried to avert his eyes as best as possible, but the blush was still notably on his face. Without failing to notice the heated flesh, Hiei asked with a quirked eyebrow, "What's with the blush?"

If it was possible, Yusuke reddened more. _I can't tell him it's because he's so close to me. I mean, our noses could touch..._

"It's... It's not blush! It's sun burn, honest!" Yusuke stuttered out. Bui snorted loudly behind them. Hiei rolled his eyes.

Yusuke bit his lip, the lie was obvious, Hiei was going to shoot his ass of the ship forever...

Hiei's dreaded dominant hand began to move, but not for his pistol. Grabbing his own hat, Hiei reached up and put the brown, fine material onto Yusuke's head. "There's a hat, now quit yer bitching and get back to work." Yusuke blushed further, but nodded to distract the slightly shorter figure. Heading off towards Suzuki's puke, Yusuke didn't even feel bad or grossed out. Just happy, creepily enough.

_I'm wearing his hat...! I'm wearing his hat...!_

Meanwhile, Hiei looked amazed at how the cheerful chore boy was dealing with the mess in front of him.

"Look at him go." Hiei said disbelievingly to his comrade. Bui chuckled.

"I've never seen anyone that happy cleaning up barf before."

"I should give him pep talks more often. Or maybe buy him a huge straw hat."

"Oh, yes, I'm sure a big straw hat will really help the kid."

"If island natives can pull it off, he certainly can."

"Whatever you say, sir."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The Black Hell slowly sailed it's way on the calm ocean like it always did, so when the water started to shake and the over sized boat halted to a stop, all the crew bustled around to the deck to see what was up.

"I have a bad feeling..." Hiei murmured running over to the edge looking over the ship to see the deep, royal blue ocean. The sea started to bubble, making everyone aboard stiffen. A humongous, salmon colored, squid resembling tentacle emerged from the water and raised itself into the air as if it was broadcasting it's size.

"Oh, _shit!_" Hiei cursed. Yusuke could only gape.

"What the hell is that thing?" he shouted, pointing a shaking finger to the beast's limb.

"Don't you know anything, boy?" Bui scoffed. Hiei looked towards the cabin boy equally as disbelievingly.

"It's a kraken." he stated, not seeming surprised that such a... seemingly mythical creature was in the ocean under their boat.

"A whaaa?" Yusuke shouted again, eyes still impossibly wide.

"Prepare to die." Hiei said, not shouted, but loud enough for the entire crew to hear the words he spoke.

"Captain?" Yusuke whispered, amazed to see his commander accept defeat so easily.

"Forget it. That tentacle will snap this ship in two and we're all going to drown... or be painfully eaten, I'm not sure which."

As if on cue, the tentacle started to make it's way down, preparing to hit the ship with all it had. Yusuke flinched despite himself.

"I'm sorry it had to end this way, sir!" Bui said sadly, bowing his head, accepting defeat as well.

Yusuke bit his lip, opening his eyes. _Is this really the end...?_

Suddenly, the fishy limb grabbed Suzuki alone and sucked itself back into the mysterious deep. When the bubbles started to stop floating to the top, Hiei sighed in relief.

"Well, that was pretty painless considering."

"Buh...but Captain, we lost Suzuki!" Yusuke gaped.

"Yeah, but it _could have _been me!" Hiei laughed, shrugging his shoulders, then turning to enter the interior of the ship.

"Oh thank God it wasn't you." Bui sarcastically added.

"Well, I'm going to go eat pie! The rest of you, get back to work."

When the coast was clear, Bui couldn't help but snicker as Yusuke slapped his forehead. "And to think, you _love _that idiot."

"Hey, if I could control these things, buddy..." Yusuke glared.

"I'll take that as a confession."

Yusuke shook his head with a sigh. _It's not like he didn't already know. _When Bui started to follow the captain, Yusuke couldn't help himself. "Where are you going?"

"To eat some of the captain's pie."

Yusuke gaped further. "He'll never let you have any."

"Of course he will! I'm his favorite." After that, Bui didn't look back when he started to follow the captain's tracks, but couldn't help imagine the jealous pout Yusuke must have had. When the white haired man finally found the demon lord, he was back to the outer ship, leaning back over the edge, his pie in full in hand.

Trying to be a man of his word, Bui coughed out, "May I have a piece of pie, Cap'n?"

"Get your own pie, Stupid, this is mine."

Growling, Bui pushed Hiei over the edge, saving only the pie he previously held. "Go find Suzuki!"

"_I hate you, you bastard!_" Hiei shouted from the watery depths. "And don't you touch my pie!"

"Oh, I'm touching it all right!" Bui snickered down to the demonic pirate. Sticking a finger into the center of the un-sliced pie, Bui tasted the filling. "Mmm! Blue berry!"

"Go to hell!" Hiei shouted back up. "I'm demoting you!"

Bui snickered, walking back towards the deck. "Whatever you say, sir, though I don't doubt someone else will have my position sooner or later."

Finding that someone else, Bui handed Yusuke the remainder of the pie. "Here, have some. You deserved it after all the scrubbin' you endured today."

"How'd you get this?" Yusuke said, bewildered.

"I told you, I'm his favorite."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Yusuke held the remainder of the pie with uncertainty. Should he eat it? Yusuke shook his head at the thought, especially with the hole in the middle of the treat. He didn't know who stuck their finger in the pie, but he doubted they washed their hands before doing so. On the other hand, the pie itself didn't look that bad, and maybe just a little taste wouldn't hurt before he discarded it for good...

Hesitantly, Yusuke began to pick off a bit of untouched crust and raise the pastry to his lips when he heard footsteps dragging down the hall towards his bedroom. Not long afterward, his door creaked open and a familiar, yet strangely wet, demonic pirate captain stood in front of him.

"Mr. Urameshi, I need you to..."

A pause.

Yusuke gulped as Hiei's eyes didn't move from the pie; a disgusted and strangely pissed look on his face.

Without thinking the situation through, Yusuke quickly abandoned the pie and bolted passed him out to the hallway and heading God only knew where. Not really in the mood to chase him, Hiei merely quirked an eyebrow and turned back out of the now empty room to fetch a towel and maybe some dry clothes.

Elsewhere, Yusuke finally halted to a stop when he rammed himself into a recognizable door. Looking up, he met the unmistakable pattern, the pattern that was carved into the wood that made itself known as the Great Captain Hiei's bedroom door. Gulping, he remembered the last time he was here. He ran into Hiei's sister. _What was her name? Yuki something?_ _Yukina! That was it..._

Yusuke was engrossed in his thoughts when said maiden opened the door suspiciously. Looking down, she immediately recognized the chore boy below her.

"The Urameshi boy? I thought I heard something clunk against the door; I didn't realize it was you!" Yukina giggled. Yusuke's hand instinctively went up to his temple and he massaged it gently, feeling a bump.

"Guess I did run into your door," Yusuke sheepishly replied.

"Why were you running in the first place?" Yukina inquired, a delicate hand touching her lips making her innocent image apparent.

"Yuh...your brother was threatening me. He's a scary guy."

Yukina giggled again. "Threatening? Threatening how?"

"Well, uhh... I took his pie."

"You took his pie?"

"It's a long story..."

"Why don't you come in and sit down then? I like long stories." The girl invited, moving from the doorframe so Yusuke could enter.

"Is it all right for me to go in here?" Yusuke inquired, eyes zooming around the private area.

"Sure. I said you could, silly." Yukina added with a smile, as Yusuke finally stopped loitering and entered.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Now in dry clothes, Hiei made his way silently back down the hallway to his own room. He played with the damp towel he threw over his shoulder while he was still soaked. _I better get this stupid thing off before it makes my dry clothes wet. _

Suddenly, a less than dry shoe hit the pirate half heartedly in the back of the head. Curiously, Hiei turned to see an extremely wet, none too please Suzuki before him, panting and uncomfortable, glaring daggers and possibly anything else that was pointy and deadly at his infamous captain.

"You... You _suck_!" Suzuki paused and Hiei blinked. "An' you guys are all asses!"And with that, Suzuki bolted off running in the other direction, leaving a blinking and confused captain just following his movements with his eyes.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Author's note: **Yes, this was a really silly chapter, but if you know me, you shouldn't be surprised. Also, what kind of Pirate fic would this be if there was no kraken? Not a very good one, that's for sure. Think of the humor as something to ease your mind before the angst that is to come. Dx

-Cough- Anyways, to answer Shy7cat's comments and questions:

How does "Mr. Urameshi" sound wrong?

I use "Boat" as well as "ship" in, like, every chapter. (I can't believe some one corrected that! XD) I switch words of the same meaning so it doesn't get repetitive. I hate that.

Yusuke doesn't act girlie except for the fact it is he who has a crush and not Hiei. I mean, no one's seen Yusuke fight yet, so how can you say he's not bounty hunter worthy?

Yusuke is not pathetic...ever. And he doesn't seduce his bounties.

Thanks for all the encouraging reviews, and sorry it took so long to update! Reviews are appreciated, criticism is anything but loved but taken to heart anyway, and flames will be laughed at by me and possibly some of my peers! See you next chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

**Pirate's Life for Me**

**By: **Demon Hiei's Girl (Demon Usagi)

**Standard Disclaimers Apply**

**Chapter Eight**

**Author's note: **I hate work and school. They suck ass.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jaganshi Yukina had a last name that would strike fear into damn near everyone's hearts because it was the same last name of the so called "Demonic Pirate Captain", Jaganshi Hiei. The reason behind this logic was no rocket science, or even a fluke. She was in fact Hiei's sister, and despite the knowledge of this fact being a fact, it was not a commonly known fact. Urameshi Yusuke, the cabin boy who believes to have fallen in love with said captain, barely knew anything about Yukina even after meeting her. Apparently, the maiden was never mentioned in any of the stories that centered around Hiei's misdeeds. She hid herself purposely into the pits of the notorious ship, Black Hell, and was rarely seen even there. Now Yusuke is alone in a room with her, and he plans on learning a few things about her and his interest, Hiei.

Yusuke hesitantly took a seat on the mattress he could only assume was Yukina's. Deep down, he hoped it _was _Yukina's bed, because he didn't want to ruffle the captain's sheets or something that would cost him his neck. Although, he really wouldn't mind being on Hiei's bed if he was invited...

"Mr. Urameshi...?"

The turquoise haired maiden had quickly snapped the one time bounty hunter momentarily out of his thoughts, and thus forced him to give her his complete attention.

"Y...Yes?"

The woman sighed, fiddling with some stray, layered hair that had fallen freely in front of her ears. "You... Are you not from...? Er..."

Yusuke sat still, eyes wide, patiently awaiting the fumbling girl out.

"Do you ever plan on returning to where you're from?" she blurted, blushing from her slight embarrassment.

The question caught the young man off guard. _Return to where I'm... Back to Roiyaru? I guess I completely forgot... I wonder why she's bringing this up now? _Yusuke coughed to clear his throat. "I'm not sure as of yet. Why do you ask?"

The girl looked down, her hands following the downward movement from her hair to her dress, quickly fiddling with the lace and other fine material that was connected to the oversized skirt. "Well, it's just... You were brought here from that Island, right? That backwater place where the people were more tribal and didn't even know my brother's name?"

"Huh? ...Oh! Well, yes. I guess..." Yusuke berated himself mentally for forgetting his excuse as well.

"Was there anyone waiting for you back home? A wife, a close friend, children...?"

_Nosey, ain't she? _Yusuke scoffed. "No. I wasn't the type to mingle in affairs outside my work." The girl was almost taken aback from the boy's sudden change in demeanor. Even Yusuke paused a bit as he rethought his statement. _Damn, I sounded so serious there... And angry... Like I used to before I was thrown on the Black Hell. ...Was I really that miserable...?_

"Heh, I sounded so emotionless there for a second," Yusuke mentioned sheepishly, giving a small, lopsided smile to the timid girl. "I really had no life besides work back at home. I don't know why I'm suddenly so at ease with things, you know?"

The girl blinked absent mindedly a few times before showing a small smile in return.

"How does someone get happier after being on a pirate ship? People I met who had escaped from them were traumatized permanently!"

Yukina let out a small chuckle. "This is no ordinary pirate ship, Mr. Urameshi."

"I've noticed." Yusuke snorted, scratching the back of his head quickly to try and end the awkwardness that engulfed the two of them. Just when Yusuke was going to try and break the ice again, Yukina cleared her throat and continued their conversation a bit nervously.

"My brother is not evil."

Yusuke gaped for a moment. Of course he wasn't! _...oh wait, yes he is in a way. He's been rightly charged with murder, plundering, among other shit like that, hasn't he? He's notorious for a reason, after all..._

Yukina bit her lip. "He just does what he can, like everyone else. He expresses his emotions through violence, and he plunders for money. That's how it always was, you know. He wasn't always a celebrity among bandits."

"What are you getting at?" Yusuke cocked an eyebrow at the woman who's actions still screamed with timidness, but eyes held determination. The girl suddenly made fierce eye contact with the chore boy in front of her, eyes narrowing a bit.

"Answer me honestly, Mr. Urameshi, and please don't be backward. Do you really love my brother? _L_ove him? Like no one else could ever compare?"

She sounded so serious, Yusuke couldn't help but gulp. She seemed so demanding all of the sudden. Who would have thought such an innocent girl had such a forceful personality deep down? Yusuke bit his lip, considering how he would answer properly. He didn't want Yukina to harbor any doubts after this.

"Let's just say, I'd _marry _him if I could." he stated, looking the girl dead in the eye.

"If you could?" Yukina blinked. "And why couldn't you?"

"Because he'd have to accept me first, now wouldn't he?" Yusuke smirked and Yukina could help but giggle herself.

"Then hurry up and ask him, silly!" she teased, pushing his shoulder lightly.

"That was easier to admit than I realized!" Yusuke chuckled, leaning back on the soft bed. Yukina glanced at the bounty once more when her fit of giggles stopped.

"Mr. Urameshi? Would you like to know a little more about your captain?"

Again, Yusuke was caught off guard. "Yes! I'd like to know everything!" Yukina stared wide eyed at the excited remark her companion made. The smile gave it away; he had no hidden motives. He really did want to know.

"Okay, then. But if you don't believe me, then I won't tell you any more about anything on this ship." Yukina added mischievously.

"All righty, then. Tell me what you know."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Where's Mr. Urameshi hiding?" Hiei asked with a bored tone as he stood in his regular spot, staring over the side of the boat watching the sun set as it normally did in the evening.

"Scared 'im away, did you, what with your crazy pie nonsense. I'm surprised I haven't run away from ya, too." Bui scoffed. Hiei rolled his eyes.

"Bite me."

"Why do you care where the boy went? He went scurrying away from you fast enough." Bui smirked, wondering if he could cause some interesting uproar to ease his boredom. Hiei's eyes moved from the golden, red, and blue-ish hue that was the sunset to look into the navy eyes that were a part of his first mate's face.

"I bet he's with Yukina now..."

"Huh?"

"I felt a disturbance in our mental link right when the cabin boy left my presence. Yukina's mental link rarely suffers disturbance on whims." Hiei muttered, eyes narrowing. Bui sighed. The captain got so...serious when the topic shifted to his sister. Of course, Hiei was unbelievably serious when it came to his sister. He was her only family, after all. Fate forbid he let anything happen to her...

"Should you investigate, Cap'n?"

"In a moment." Hiei's unusual scarlet eyes narrowed. "I have a feeling she's revealing more than she should..."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hiei is a demon."

Yusuke paused, the statement caught him off guard. "Duh, I've heard the rumors."

"No, really." Yukina stated, eyes piercing Yusuke's own chocolate orbs, with absolute no humor touching her face. "He is a demon. Born in the Makai."

"Th...The Makai? The Legendary world of _Demons_? Are you fucking serious?" Yusuke blurted, exasperated. He didn't have to ask to know Yukina was serious, but still. It was too unreal. "He's...like...a fucking _demon_?"

"He is. As is I."

"Wh...What...?"

"Didn't I tell you to believe me? Yes, I, too, have demonic blood. It's a fairly simple concept to grasp considering he and I are siblings." Yukina chuckled meekly, a petite hand touching her lips as if to cover her giggling.

"Well, what the hell? Next you'll tell me this isn't really a boat, it's a magical unicorn and that the ocean is actually honey and that Tinker Bell and her fairy warriors fly out of Bui's pants every night at midnight! Geez, what the _fuck_ing hell?"

"Your crude language may amuse my brother, but it doesn't amuse me, Mr. Urameshi." Yukina said, her smile touching her eyes.

"No offense, but your brother is not amused by me at all. In fact, I think he hates me."

"If that were true, he would have killed you long ago. Don't forget you are a guest in this vessel, and that makes you prey every second. You are on a ship full of blood thirsty pirates, Mr. Urameshi, and sometimes, each and every one of them are cold blooded enough to forget friendship and act on their bloodlust."

"Easy, Doomsday." Yusuke rolled his eyes. "Come on, tell me more about the Makai. I'm curious."

Yukina sighed, there was nothing to tell. It was just like any world in it's own sense. But at the same time, to a curious mind, there was too much to tell all in one sitting.

"What do you want to know?"

"_Everything._"

The girl chuckled. "Can't we narrow it a down, just a bit?"

"Fine," Yusuke pouted. "Tell me... how to distinguish a demon from a human. Because I sure as hell can't see how you or Hiei are inhuman."

Yukina quirked her fine eyebrow upwards, giving the bounty hunter a somewhat shocked expression. "You didn't see him destroy a man without touching him...? I thought he mentioned you seeing..."

_What? _Yusuke froze, that sounded familiar... "Yes! He busted this one sniper's stomach without any firearms!"

"And his eyes were...?"

"...glowing!" Yusuke's eyes widened as large as they could as realization hit him.

**_"I'm sure by now you've noticed my eyes aren't a...natural color..."_**

"I remember! He _did _say something about that!" Yusuke stood up from his seat on the bed. "I...have so many questions! This, it's all so...unreal..."

"I'll answer anything, but be aware that..." Yukina sputtered when the door creaked open, Hiei at the doorframe, piercing eyes narrowing at the raven haired man hovering over his sister. The look Yusuke gave him confirmed Hiei's suspicions. Yukina had blabbed. And she was not one for blabbing things.

"Huh...Hiei..." Yusuke mumbled, eyes not leaving the slightly shorter figure.

"I don't care what your opinion is on this matter, _Mr. Urameshi._" Hiei stated quietly, straining with Yusuke's title.

"Hiei?"

"If you try to escape with this secret, so help me, you won't make it back to shore with your life."

Yusuke gulped, the threat all too real.

"I would never leave this ship, Hiei!" Yusuke shouted in his own defense, sincerely. "Not unless you were coming with me!"

Hiei instinctively took a few steps backward. "I won't put up with it, Mr. Urameshi. I'll throw you back into the brig..."

"Put up with _what, _Stupid?" Yusuke shouted back. What the hell was Hiei so upset for? So he was a demon. Oh well. Life would continue on either way.

Yukina, not wanting to see her brother lose his temper and murder the boy in front of him, slowly backed out of the room. As she headed towards the deck, she heard the gasps and saw the looks the other members of the Black Hell crew were giving her. _I guess it's been awhile since I walked on this deck. How I've missed this fresh air! _Finally, she lived up to her promise and could come back up to the surface.

Bui's eyes widened at the sight of the lass hovering over the side railing of the boat with the wind blowing through her blue hued hair. The memory flitted through his brain like a shockwave.

_"I'm sick of Brother fooling around with random women and making mistakes and fatal errors when plundering! Bui, if he doesn't start caring about himself soon, he'll get killed!"_

_"Miss Yukina, he can't worry about himself when he's trying to protect you..."_

_"I fought hard to get to this world, Bui, but I can't enjoy it when I'm constantly worried about my brother. And the same goes for him with me. I'm not leaving my room unless absolutely necessary from now on."_

_"Lass, that's crazy talk!"_

_"He needs to put his trust into someone he doesn't feel obligated to protect. I'm just a burden to him..."_

_"He loves you."_

_"But he needs to love more creatures besides just me. We came to live in a world of humans, Bui, but they're nothing but shooting targets to him. I'm going to teach him a lesson the only way I can. ...by butting out."_

_"Miss Yukina...?"_

How long had it been since that day...?

"So she finally entrusted her precious brother in someone else's hands, eh?" Bui mused. Oh, how ironic the fates could be.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"So what exactly did my sister tell you, hm?" Hiei's eyes pierced the 'human' in front of him. He had known all along humans were worthless. He was foolish to think this one was any different. Surely he would try to leave now that he knew the truth... But how much did he actually know?

"She just said that you...weren't human..." Yusuke fumbled. Had Hiei ever given him that look of hatred before...? It hurt a little. Hell, it hurt a lot. Was there something in he and Yukina's past that Hiei didn't want Yusuke to know?

Hiei glared. "And what do you make of that?"

"So you're a demon. I'll get over it."

"Hmph, don't act brave now. Have you ever even seen a real _youkai_? No doubt you'll try to get away once you know what we apparitions are capable of!"

Yusuke glared as a response. "There is nothing scary enough to drive me away from you, _Idiot_! Why won't you get that _through your head_?"

"Weak humans fear what they don't understand! Why should you be any different, Yusuke?" Hiei sighed, defeated, arms hitting his sides.

Yusuke's eyes widened from all the shock that befell him. Not only did Hiei not trust him to stay of his own free will, but he used his first name! He had never once used his first name... Yusuke couldn't believe he even remembered it from their first encounter... By now, Yusuke gave up trying to prove anything with words. Grabbing Hiei's right hand, his most important hand, the "shooting" hand he himself helped healed, Yusuke pulled the literal demon as close as the contact would allow and captured his captain's lips with his own. He _had _planned on waiting for the right moment, on the deck, with the sunset as a background... but this was just as pleasant. He just had to get Hiei to understand, some way or another.

In attempts to keep the youkai from pulling away, Yusuke cupped Hiei's cheek with his palm and deepened the kiss the best he could on his own. It had been awhile, after all.

Hiei considered pulling away, he really did, but he was having one of his rare emotional moods. When they two parted for air, Yusuke could make out one of Hiei's grunts to be a "Fuck it." Rolling his eyes with his grin reappearing, Yusuke reattached their mouths, pushing their bodies onto the bed so he could hover over the slightly shorter figure. As the two sat panting, Yusuke figure now was as good of time as any.

"I love you..."

Hiei stopped his exhausted breathing to leer up at the man halfheartedly. "Don't be stupid, Mr. Urameshi..."

Yusuke smirked again, noticing the small bits of blush on his captain's cheeks. "Oh, come on. "Mr. Urameshi"? Say my first name; I like hearing you say it."

"How can you like something you've only heard once?" Hiei questioned, eyebrow raising as a hand slid up under his white, ripped shirt.

"I know what I like, Captain." Yusuke stated, nipping at the pale flesh that was his captain's neck.

"...Yu...suke..."

"That's better." Yusuke said, ending further, troublesome chatter by descending his lips onto Hiei's mouth once more. This would later prove to be one of the most comforting memories Yusuke would have on the Black Hell.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Author's note: **This was a piss-ant chapter. It was a pain to write, but here it is. Fun chapter coming up next, and maybe a little more detail about Yukina. Let's hope I'm a little faster writing the update this time.

Also, there are so many mistakes in this fic's title alone. "Pirates Life for Me" is grammatically incorrect. Which I knew. So on some chapter headers I put "Pirate's Life for Me", but this is also slightly incorrect. Really, it should be "Pirates' Life for Me", because "pirates" is plural and possessive. But hey, whatever. That's the way the cookie crumbles and I'll get over it in time. But now it'll bother all you guys, won't it? XD


	9. Chapter 9

**Pirates' Life For Me**

**By: Demon Hiei's Girl (Demon Usagi)**

**Chapter Nine**

**Standard Disclaimers Apply**

**Author's note: **Author's notes are for squares. Like me. :D

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jaganshi Yukina looked over the edge of the vessel she had called home for years. Since she and her brother had escaped through the portal in the Demon World to the Human World, she had felt a strange sensation of peace. Demons were similar to how the humans imagined them to be: blood thirsty, evil, cruel, merciless... The Ningenkai couldn't possibly be as bad as the Makai, no matter what her brother said.

_"It isn't any better here. I've seen them: Humans hate each other as much as demons hate each other. They're just weaker and more cowardly in certain situations. Which makes them no threat to us, so you'll be safe from any harm."_

Yukina sighed, but continued to stay in a feminine position without hunching in any way. She certainly liked being able to sleep with out one eye open, but if Hiei kept both eyes open twenty-four seven, then what was the point? She often worried for his safety...his health. Since they had created their soon-to-be-infamous ship, and gathered a worthy crew, they has started mindlessly floating around the seven seas with no particular destination in mind. Hiei would randomly plunder here and there for money and other necessities to keep them alive and going, and before anyone realized it, he had a reputation.

_"How was I supposed to know that posing a threat without ever being caught would attract their attention? I didn't even know they knew my name..."_

_I told him to be careful when plundering... _Yukina rolled her eyes. He was so absent minded... _Although maybe I am, too. I didn't think about the opposing ships that would attack us for the reward..._

Yes, having any ship that passed by and recognized the Black Hell attempt to kill her brother annoyed the petite girl greatly... Oh, how she worried about him when any opponent got close enough to shoot him or slit his throat... But he never worried over himself. No, he was always in front of her, trying to keep her out of harm's way. It was practically a rule, however, not to express too much concern for Yukina for the trespassers to notice. That would make her an automatic target, which Hiei would not allow...

_"Let them just worry about me. Let them try and capture me, kill me. Who cares? But don't let them near my sister!"_

Yukina let another sigh escape her red lips. He was so protective of her... So much so he didn't care about himself. One would think it would feel good to know someone would take a bullet for you, but this one didn't want to know her only family would so easily give up his life. Now in Ningenkai she had the opportunity to live life, but her brother still refused. She wanted him to live life with her, but now that he was a target to anyone who wanted to make a quick bundle of money, that would never happen.

One day, Yukina had stepped over the line no one but her knew existed. She declared to Bui, her brother's first mate of sorts, that she would never again leave her room. When the white haired man questioned her, her response was simple: "When I'm out of my room, Hiei's stuck in it. So now it's my turn to back off, and let him take a rest." Bui didn't quite understand the symbolism, though, and replied, "But the Cap'n barely has ever stepped foot in that room."

Yukina had made a vow to herself. She was going to hide away in the most unused area of the ship so she would never be a target. But this act wasn't made so her health would be preserved. No, she wanted her brother to worry about his own life for a change. Of course, she didn't _never _leave the bedroom. That would be silly. Rather, she just stayed out of the way the majority of the time. Some times she _had_ to when her irresponsible brother decided to mess around with easy women who didn't realize who they were fucking.

Few things pissed Yukina off, but this was one of the few. She often wondered why he wouldn't just forget about one night stands and stay with one person? Although she was a bit reluctant to let go of her brother and leave him to protect someone else...care about someone who was not her, she decided it was for the best. Part of her hoped he would inevitably find someone who could take care of him so he wouldn't have to worry about protecting himself and everyone around him...

She was starting to lose hope when her brother barely changed. In fact, with Yukina convinced to stay away from it all (despite his protests), he began to do more risky things. He plundered for more than necessities, but for fun. He killed humans just for looking at him funny. He would drink more alcohol just because he was bored. Ditto for the women Yukina didn't much care for. It wasn't long for her to realize her efforts were in vain. She wasn't helping him, she was making it worse...

Her prayers were finally answered the day the ship stopped at some random island with barely civilized humans...

Mr. Urameshi just kind of face faulted into her plan, right where he needed to be. It was destiny! Her brother never spared anyone, and sure enough there was a captive in the unused brig! And while Yukina hadn't had much of a chance to observe Yusuke's actions, she had noticed her brother slowly abandoning his old habits. Less women, less alcohol, less plundering...

_"It does appear the boy is taking up a lot of the cap'n's time nowadays, eh?" _Bui had said. A small smile inched it's way onto her face, though she didn't think any of the crew that was staring at her noticed it. It didn't take a genius to notice her brother and Mr. Urameshi were still missing. Come to think of it, she no longer heard any yelling from down the hall... But neither of them exited the bedroom. That could only mean so many things...

"Shouldn't you be heading back to your quarters, Miss? After all, it will be pitch black out here soon..."

Yukina turned her small frame to face the crewman. "I can't return just yet. My room is...occupied. I believe it will be for the remainder of the night."

"Eh?" came Bui's response. Yukina merely chuckled. "Well, then, you can sleep in my room tonight, Missy, so you won't catch a chill. I'll sleep elsewhere." Bui added.

"Thank you, kindly." Yukina smiled, heading off towards Bui's bedroom. She stopped briefly, however, to add, "Oh, and by the way, you all don't have to stare. It's not like this is the first time you've seen me on this deck."

"Aye," Genkai said, eyeing the girl. "But it has been a long, long while since we've seen you up here."

"It has." Yukina confirmed. "But that just means we are finally taking a step forward."

With that, she left the crewman to ponder.

"Strange one, that girl." Genkai mentioned, following the girl leave with her eyes until the maiden was out of sight.

"So, Genkai?" Bui asked, turning to the short woman. "Can I sleep with you tonight?"

Bui didn't have a chance to scream when he was violently tossed over the side of the ship into icy water.

"Bad choice of words!" Suzuki laughed over the side of the boat. Genkai merely rolled her eyes.

"Why do I stay in this hell hole?"

"Because," Suzuki smiled, looking towards the woman, "this hell hole is home."

"Maybe." Genkai agreed. "But don't you dare call us 'family'."

"Cold hearted lass, you are." Bui grumbled, crawling back up the ship. "Fine, I'll sleep on the ground."

Genkai groaned. "Ugh! You can sleep in my room tonight, but only tonight! And you better be dry before you pass through my door!"

Bui grinned. "I knew you'd see it my way."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Urameshi Yusuke was a bounty hunter from a port too far away to matter anymore. Jaganshi Hiei was a pirate on a ship full of friendly foes. They both thought they were the hunter. They both thought the other was their prey. They both thought a lot of things. And one fateful night, they stopped thinking. This would probably be their undoing, but under such circumstances, they didn't care. It was just one night... right?

Yusuke had long kicked off his boots (as did the demon) and was blindly trying to pull off the sash around his waist as he deeply kissed the man below him. His captain's arms were roughly wrapped around his neck, and his hat (that both had failed to remove) was haphazardly falling off his head but not leaving the mattress. It finally abandoned the comfy material when Yusuke's hands succeeded in undoing his sash, and went up to scrunch his fingers in his captain's hair, causing the hat to be gently moved to the floor below the bed.

"Lose the shirt," Hiei whispered in an annoyed fashion as he half heartedly attempted to push the dirty material off the slightly taller man's shoulders.

"Was that a suggestion or a demand?" Came the reply and Yusuke sat up on his knees and threw the shirt aside.

"Since _I'm _the one suggesting it, consider it a demand, lackey." Hiei pouted.

"I think you should lose your shirt, too." Yusuke added, trying to un-cross the demon lord's arms and remove the fine article of clothing with no avail.

"Who are you to give me orders, Mr. Urameshi?" Hiei growled, glaring at the chore boy who obviously had no idea who he was messing with.

"I told you, call me by my first name." Yusuke said, eyes narrowing at the captain. With that, he pushed himself lower on the mattress so he could play with the demon's pants.

"Ah..."

When Yusuke succeeded in ridding his prey from the sash around his hips, and started to undo the pants, he heard the music to his ears.

"...Yu...suke...!"

"Yes, I like that. That's really hot, you know. I feel sorry for the girls who never got to see you submissive..."

"Start feeling sorry for yourself, because I'm about to kick you out of my roo–...ahh!"

Yusuke smirked. Oh, if nothing else, he was going to enjoy this.

Annoyed, Hiei pulled the man back up so their lips could brush once more. It didn't take long before the two had each other's hair fisted in their hands, mouths connected, and clothes where they should be: on the floor and out of the way. Yusuke wasn't complaining, anyway. This kicked ass. Who cared what anyone else thought. They could go to hell for all he cared, this was bliss. And deep down, he prayed there would be other nights like it.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Author's note: **Ughhh! What a short chapter! And how boring! I apologize. But at least it's updated, right? ...Right? I'll try to update faster, but geez... I know how empty some of my promises can be. And I have new fanart to put on my profile I've been too lazy add. (Sorry Spirit! I'll get some up there!) So hang on a little longer. Hopefully next chapter will be a little better. See you then!


	10. Chapter 10

1**Pirates' Life For Me**

**Chapter TEN!**

**By: **Demon Hiei's Girl (Demon Usagi)

**Standard Disclaimers Apply**

**Author's note: **Welcome to the tenth, yes you counted right, tenth chapter of Pirates'. Nope, it's not the end, but it sure is awesome to have made it this far anyway. Hope you like it.

**Warnings: **-only used if necessary- Sexual references made. Nothing "M" worthy, but maybe "older teens". Okay? Okay.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Bui couldn't help but roll his eyes every time his captain ordered his lackey to do some random, indecent task, and Yusuke practically dancing at the opportunity to help Hiei in some way. Yes, the kid was definitely in too deep. But Bui was more astonished at his captain's patience and tolerance with the chore boy. In fact, in some instances, he even seemed to enjoy the raven haired boy's presence. It was just unbelievable. On top of which, Yukina was bustling around the ship with a big smile rumored to be tattooed to her face since she was always so happy nowadays... She rarely went back to the room she used to occupy twenty-four/seven in the past, and she was anxious for chores to do around the Black Hell to help out. It was her handy work that allowed Yusuke and Hiei some alone time, since if anyone disturbed any "rare" moments of content between the two, she promised not to hold back any rage. Bui couldn't imagine Yukina unleash terror beyond his imagination, but he didn't doubt that under the right circumstances, she _couldn't. _

The rest of the crew slowly managed to adjust to the captain and Yusuke's random acts of kindness they bestowed upon each other, Bui declared it as love to embarrass Yusuke every chance he had, after all. One _had _to get used to it so it wouldn't drive them crazy.

Bui smiled at the memory of Genkai's expression when he told her what he had witnessed the captain and his lackey doing in the hallway towards Hiei's and Yukina's bedroom on his way back from gathering some documents from one of the smaller rooms. It was an unforgettable moment, especially since she _had _nearly killed him for being so inappropriate around her. What could he say? He had a good memory and loved to retell stories with as much detail as he could remember. ...perhaps he had gone to far that time. But oh well. It was still an amusing memory nonetheless.

Bui couldn't help but wonder, though, if his captain really did get romantically involved with Mr. Urameshi, and it wasn't just a one time fling, would he have to take Yusuke's orders too?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Mr. Urameshi, the bounty hunter turned pirate lackey, fell in love with the captain he was supposed to be capturing. Forgetting about his duties, he decided he was much happier being with Hiei on the Black Hell. Meanwhile, Hiei decided it wasn't so bad having Yusuke around. After all, he was a great cabin boy, and even better in bed. What would it hurt letting someone in passed the emotional barriers?

Yusuke sighed. Hiei hadn't let him near him since they made love three days ago. Well, he was near enough to work his ass off with chores, but not close enough to... well...

So he was a pervert. Sue him. He liked his captain, and that included all of his captain. Yusuke wetted his dry lips quickly. Oh, sure, Hiei had time to play with random female whores for hours, but when it came to _him _he was always just out of reach. The first thought that entered Yusuke's head was that the sex wasn't good. But, looking back, Yusuke realized he couldn't look back without getting hard again and wanting to go back to that day and do it again. They only had sex a total of twice, the first time, and then after breakfast the following day. The memory was a fond one, and he felt the blush heat up his face. Yusuke mentally cursed himself before inching back to the deck where Bui and and Hiei were talking amongst themselves. Yusuke knew Hiei loved the sunset hitting the deck of the boat and the clouds mixing into different shades and colors, painting the sky to make the perfect atmosphere... Yusuke couldn't help but be envious of Bui right then and there. Hiei never talked to _him _on the deck of the boat with the sky in the most romantic of colors! Yusuke huffed, and decided to eavesdrop. Serves the bastard right.

"What a lovely sunset, Cap'n." Bui mused, eyes following every clouds' movement. Hiei didn't respond. Bui's eyes narrowed at the unusual silence he had been getting all day and going into night, at this rate. "What's with you?"

"Nothing."

"You never act like this. You've been shunning the chore boy a lot too, which is big for you." Bui snickered, but Hiei's eyes still did not waver from the orange-purple sun.

_Damn right. _Yusuke mentally added.

"He..." Hiei paused and Yusuke tensed. "He told me he loved me."

"So?" The white haired man snorted.

"..." Hiei brushed his bangs back with one of his hands, and Yusuke got an eyeful of the many rings he wore on his right hand. He didn't wear any on his left hand, though. "I don't know why he said it, is all."

Bui's eyes widened, and he looked intensely at the captain in hopes of making eye contact, but still didn't. "Ehh? He's taken a liking to ya! He always follows you around. How is this confession anything but obvious, let alone surprising?"

"...I just didn't do anything." Hiei replied curtly. "I mean, what did I do so special to gain his interest?"

"Heh, you're so naive. He likes ya cause you're cute." Bui snickered, turning and starting to walk away. Hiei stiffened, and when Bui noticed he didn't take it as a joke, he forced a cough and continued, "Use your brain. You didn't do anything to _make _him like you. That's good. He likes you cause of who you are.You should be happy anyone can stand ya."

Hiei was positioned in a way Yusuke nor Bui could see his facial features, but Bui smirked when his demonic captain replied with a, "You corny ass. Go away." Bui did what he was told, shrugging as he headed towards his quarters.

Yusuke waited five minutes, watching Hiei stare out into the nothingness in front of the ship. It was then Yusuke decided to pounce on his target. He slipped behind his favorite "demon" before Hiei had time to sense him approach, and wrapped his arms around the petit waist. Hiei was startled for only a moment when someone grabbed him from behind, but calmed when he recognized the scent of his chore boy.

"Mr. Urameshi?"

Yusuke scoffed. "I have a name."

"Oh really?"

"You should know, it wasn't too long ago you were shouting it."

Hiei glared at the man he couldn't see, and broke out of his grasp, starting to head off the deck, only being stopped when the so called Mr. Urameshi grabbed his wrist and pulled him back into a loose hug; this time Hiei was facing the cabin boy, and his face was gently resting on his chest.

"Hiei..."

"What?"

"..." Yusuke was slightly annoyed that Hiei was still giving him the cold shoulder. "Come on, talk to me like you used to. Is it because of... you know. Cause you seemed pretty willing, and you didn't stop me the second time even though I kind of jumped you in the hallway, and..."

"It's not that I didn't talk to you, it's that you chose not to approach me. I never talked first in the past, you always came to me. How was I supposed to know better now, hm?" Hiei glared, a frown gracing his features.

"Don't pout at me, I'll have to take you right here." Yusuke smirked. "You're adorable when you pout..."

Hiei broke the eye contact and fell limp in his lackey's arms. "Is that all I'm good for now?"

"Huh?" Yusuke's eyes widened for the umpteenth time.

"You told me three days ago you loved me, and then you have some sex with me, then ignore me some more. Then we start to talk again, and the conversation turns to sex. It's so... not like "Mr. Urameshi"."

Yusuke's grip tightened. "Oh, Hiei..."

"What?" Hiei bit back a little too quickly.

"I love you."

"..." Hiei growled a little. "I hate you, leave me alone."

"I didn't know you cared about shit like that. God, if you wanted me to rant on and on while you ignore me and make fun of me again, then let's. I don't mind. I only didn't talk to you cause I thought you were avoiding me. Sheesh.

"And you should know something else, as well, since you like my ranting so much. I don't fuck people I don't love. Just a pearl of wisdom there for future bribery."

Hiei had half a smirk momentarily, but after a sudden realization, the frown was back. It was obvious from their first time Yusuke, like he, was no virgin. Facing facts Hiei really didn't want to admit, the man had skill. So that meant he loved someone else...

Suddenly feeling a tad self conscious now knowing that he was probably being compared to someone else, Hiei pushed away from the bounty hunter and took a few steps back, trying to digest what he just learned.

"_Now _what's wrong?" Yusuke groaned. Hiei wasn't very fun to read sometimes.

"...so...who did you love before me?"

"Huh?"

"Don't feed me virgin nonsense. I wasn't your first. Who did you love before me? Unless that speech was a lie...?"

"No!" Yusuke shouted a tad to quickly, all playfulness drained from his features. Hiei winced a little from the shout. So there was someone else... Well, what were they like? Where were they now?

Yusuke hesitated, and broke the eye contact. He wanted to assure Hiei, but couldn't bring himself to talk about his past. Yusuke took one more glance at Hiei, and then swiftly walked back to his chambers without so much as a good bye. He couldn't bring himself to... Suddenly, his heart hurt.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

If Hiei shunned him before, then Yusuke didn't have a word for this recent wrinkle in their lives. Yusuke found it increasingly impossible to be in the same room with Hiei for more than three seconds. It had been two days since the... talk on the deck, and things definitely could have went smoother.

"Ughh... he hates my guts now..." Yusuke sighed, sagging on the floor, back against his closed bedroom door. Sitting on his bed, the garnet eyed, turquoise haired sister of his beloved sat, shaking her head at him.

"Bui told me you once said you had no prior love interest before. Clarify." Yukina demanded, trying to interrogate Yusuke in order to help her brother.

"...Well, it...you see, I..." Yusuke gave up trying to put up a brave front and put his head against his knees that were up to his chest. "I _don't _like to talk about it. It was a long time ago, and the worst thing that ever happened to me."

"If you keep the mysterious act of yours going, you're going to lose my brother. Does that pain even compare?"

"..." Yusuke was quiet again, and his chest hurt for the umpteenth time. Lose Hiei? He didn't want to go through that. But when he compared it to... to _that_ incident... No, no it didn't compare. At least Hiei would continue breathing, unlike...

Yukina's eyes widened when she looked at Yusuke's facial expression. The inner turmoil was plastered against every feature the boy possessed! Which means that her brother _was _second to someone else... She sighed, knowing full well she couldn't change Yusuke's mind.

"Want to talk about it?"

"..."

Yukina sighed, growing impatient. "You're a cruel bastard, Mr. Urameshi." she finally said. "How dare you try so hard to get into my brother's pants when all along, you..."

"_I love him, **damnit**!"_

The harshness of the bounty hunter's bitter confession made the girl's statement die in her throat.

"I... I have no right to care for anyone! Not again! Not in that way! I'm horrible, I failed at protecting my...and then... All because of...!"

Yukina paled as she watched with amazement the sight laid out before her. For the first time ever, she saw the fairly cool and calm chore boy _cry_. It was so unlike him, he wasn't sobbing uncontrollably and being obnoxious and loud, but he did seem to lose a lot of breath. Slowly, Yusuke got up and stared at the mirror on his dresser, disgust on his face. It was a sad sight to see, but the omission was getting intolerable.

"Because of what, Mr. Urameshi?"

Yusuke tried to keep his expression a neutral one as he slowly regained his composer, ashamed he lost it like that in front of Hiei's sister.

"I... She... She _died. _And I was there, but couldn't stop it. And that's why I had to..."

"She?" Yukina gaped. "She who?"

"My fiancee..." Yusuke finally whispered, lowering his gaze. The room remained silent for little over a moment, until a familiar creak of wooden floor boards was heard. Both whipped their heads around to see who had not more than a minute earlier entered the domain, only to see the most familiar face to either of them.

"Hiei..."

**Author's note: **Here, let me save you the trouble. -shoots self- I am sorry for this sudden turn of...horrid angst. I know it's tempting, but try not to flame too bad. Sigh... It'll get better, I promise. I won't guarantee less angsty, but better is another ball game. I have this whole fic planned out, so I know where I'm going with it. It's just typing it into words that's hard. But oh well. Til next time. -Pathetically exists-


	11. Chapter 11

1**Pirates' Life For Me**

**By: **Demon Hiei's Girl (Demon Usagi)

**Chapter Eleven**

**Standard Disclaimers Apply**

**Author's note: **Well, I was told in many reviews that it was "mean" to leave the fic in a cliff hanger the way I did, so what choice do I have but to update?

Urameshi Yusuke found himself in a predicament that he did not believe he ever would have to. An imaginary battle between his old lover and his new one was facing off inside his head. The bounty hunter turned pirate lackey could do nothing but stare into the ruby orbs of his captain, a blank look on his features. How much had Hiei heard...?

"'Fiancee'?"

"Hiei... I..."

"Fiancee, who exactly? Because I was led to believe you had no other romantic involvements at this point in time, but sadly it looks like I was mistaken." Hiei glared, hard. He hadn't meant to run into the chore boy. He merely was looking for Yukina, who had seemed as preoccupied as he himself felt nowadays. He recognized her voice within an instant coming from Mr. Urameshi's bed chambers, and went at once to see what the fuss was about. As soon as he opened the door, Mr. Urameshi's muffled voice cleared up, and the words _"My fiancee..." _were heard. Which could only mean a number of things, Hiei realized.

"Look, don't get the wrong idea... It's not what you..." Yusuke protested halfheartedly, mind slightly cloudy from the built up stress.

"What I think? Tell me what to think then, by all means." Hiei's eyes narrowed. He didn't know why he was so annoyed, but he was. No one ever gave him...such anxiety before.

"She's... she's been..." Yusuke started, his chest hurting again and his breathing turning labored.

"She's dead." Yukina ended curtly, moving to a standing position. "And that's all there is to tell."

Hiei's eyes widened, and he looked to Yusuke who seemed to be feeling miserable both inside and out.

"Go easy on him, Brother. She must have meant a lot to him..."

Hiei couldn't help but feel jealous at nothing. He had no idea why he was starting to feel miserable too. Perhaps his diseased chore boy was contagious...? "So... he's purging his pain by using me? Aren't I the lucky one?"

"I wouldn't use a _pirate _to purge any pain, Hiei." Yusuke whispered in the harshest tone he had ever used in front of Hiei. Even said captain was momentarily shocked by the cruel sounding tone, and withheld any further comment. "Pirates are nothing but heartless bastards who feel nothing but _greed_."

Even Yukina's eyes widened with this comment. The air around them suddenly felt a lot colder. Nervously, and very much hesitantly, Yukina eyed her sibling. He couldn't help but gape at the man whose eyes couldn't even rise from the floor at the moment. Mr. Urameshi was keeping himself steady by keeping one arm planted on the dresser top, and his breathing continued to sound labored. The shadow produced from his bangs kept his eyes out of sight and expression unreadable. Hiei couldn't help but smirk, but the amused expression didn't touch his eyes. But rather, a lonely one did.

"I'm a heartless bastard, huh?"

Yukina couldn't fight back the worried look as she glanced at her only remaining family. "Brother..."

Yusuke continued to make no comment.

"Well, let me _assure _you, Mr. Urameshi, that I have a heart. Yes, even we demons have that organ. It is necessary for our systems to work properly, after all."

Yukina noticed Yusuke bite his lip, but his eyes did not move. Hiei's fake smirk widened a bit, as he was about to continue with his sarcasm. However, a ruby eyed lass interrupted him first.

"For two people who love each other, you boys are so dense," she murmured flatly. "...and stubborn."

Yusuke continued to stay silent, but Hiei was quickly losing interest in the conversation and decided to take his leave.

"You're wrong," he said, garnet eyes narrowing at the unresponsive Yusuke. "I don't, nor have I ever loved Mr. Urameshi."

Yusuke's head whipped up at last, eyes trembling. He couldn't have meant that, could he have? Yusuke paused, looking back, not once had Hiei ever returned the loving gestures. And he sure as hell never said aloud the three words in that context. Even Yukina looked completely dumbfounded.

"Brother!" she scolded.

"What? It's true." Hiei said in a neutral voice, eyes in a steady glare. Turning, he slowly made his way out of the bedroom, giving either time to stop him. Yusuke couldn't find his voice in time, though, and before either knew it, he was gone.

"Hiei..." Yusuke whispered, feeling twice as miserable as before.

"..." Yukina thought for a moment, trying to come up with the correct words. "Go after him, you fool."

Yusuke snapped himself out of his daze quickly. "No! You heard what he said. He doesn't care about me!"

Yukina had resist the urge to snort, being unladylike and all. "The biggest fib ever uttered by a pirate of his caliber since the dawn of time."

Yusuke's retort died, but he still couldn't believe what Hiei had said! ...what _he _had said... ** "_Pirates are nothing but heartless bastards who feel nothing but _greed_!" _**Yusuke lowered himself to his bed and laid there on his stomach, clutching the sheets for all he was worth. "Oh God..."

Yukina glanced at the boy face first in his pillow, a frown tugging at her fine pink lips.

"...God...I still need him..."

Yukina let loose the sigh she tried to hold back. "Men are amusing creatures. Why tell me this, Mr. Urameshi? Tell _him_ you need him."

"...no..." Yusuke decided.

"Why ever not?" Yukina asked, growing agitated. Why were they so blind...?

"I... my feelings... I'm a burden to him... The whole crew knows I'm a liability to him... I can blame no one but myself for this mess... Maybe he was better off without me here..." Yusuke mumbled, the pillow muffling his voice.

"Hmph, the second biggest fib..." Yukina sighed, lowering her gaze to the floor. Maybe they really did have no bond like she first thought? It wouldn't be the first time Hiei had sex with someone who randomly offered. Perhaps she too was in the wrong, making assumptions she shouldn't have. "Do as you will, Mr. Urameshi." She declared softly. "At the next port, we will drop you off, and I'll have the captain relieve you of your duties."

Yusuke's hand unconsciously moved to his chest, his heart skipping a beat. It was official, he was losing Hiei... But it was for the better. He hadn't yet gotten over _her_, and it wasn't fair to worry his captain of his loyalty any further. "...All right..." was his whispered reply.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Aye! Cap'n! We've arrived, sir!"

Hiei looked over the edge if the crow's nest and smirked. Bui was delivering Genkai's message: Land was near! A new port meant new riches after all. Grabbing a hold of the convenient rope, he slid down the scratchy oversized string and jumped the remaining foot to the ground. As soon as his boots clunked on the wooden surface that was his floor, the pirate turned to face all of his crew, including Mr. Urameshi and Yukina.

"Here we are boys and girls! The next home of our victims! This'll be a fun one." Hiei flashed a look to Genkai and Bui. "You two! Prepare for anchoring this bitch down!"

"Aye, Captain." Genkai stated, nodding and heading towards her post. Yusuke sighed. Hiei was acting so calmly... so naturally... Like he didn't all ready know this would be their last heist together. But he did know. He just hid it well. Or maybe he just didn't care, as Yusuke suspected. But Yukina continued to reassure him that it was all an act.

"Accept it, Yukina. He looks totally care free. I'm the last thing on his mind." Yusuke whispered to the slightly shorter figure.

"And the first thing, and all the things in the middle..."

"Ugh! What part of "accept it" wasn't clear?" Yusuke sighed. This was getting tiresome. She kept giving him false hope. He didn't want to leave the Black Hell this way... Yusuke glanced up to Hiei who was currently talking to some of the other crew members, his back to Yusuke. _Maybe I'll apologize when we get off the boat. Then I can leave him on a happy note..._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hiei trekked through the currently burning village that his crew was quickly destroying. He was doing his best to avoid the cabin boy, who he knew was trying to meet up with him. He wasn't staying out of eyesight, but his wandering didn't really slow down much. He figured out on his own that Yusuke was planning on abandoning them on this day, at this village. Maybe the boy was trying to track him down to beg on the port's behalf so he could escape said village easier when all was said and done...? Well, fuck him. Yusuke could swim out of the port for all he cared!

"Hiei!"

Hiei ignored the cabin boy further, blindly walking in front of a very suspicious looking young man. The handsome, dark haired, purple-eyed man carefully (and unknown to the foggy minded pirate captain) aimed his shotgun point blank at Hiei's cranium.

"Destroy my home, will you, _Demon Lord_?" the Sniper (1) whispered, closing one eye as his finger inched closer to the trigger, ready to pull. Unfortunately for the talented shooter, the Demon Lord's cabin boy could see his every move perfectly even if the said demon couldn't.

"**_Hiei_**!" Yusuke shouted, worry etched on his features. Bui, conveniently nearby, harassing a few young women after stealing some of their valuables, quickly glanced up to see Yusuke running after his cap'n at an alarming rate. Before Bui could comment, Yusuke (who had started to pass Bui at first), paused and gently pushed the white haired man against the nearby wall, wrapping his fingers around the pistol at Bui's waist, and pulling it out, having run out of time.

"Mr. Urameshi?"

Without replying, Yusuke aimed Bui's gun passed Hiei's head right at the sniper's behind him. Hiei turned at Bui's exclamation, noticing Yusuke's aimed weapon dangerously close to his body.

"Mr. Urameshi?" the captain asked, eyes narrowing in slight concern. He wasn't aiming at him was he? Quickly judging the path of Yusuke's gun, he was actually aiming passed him at... at who? At the thought, Hiei started to turn to look at the man he didn't know was behind him. Just then, Sniper found his golden opportunity, and was prepared to fire...

At least he was until he was shot in the chest, abruptly killing him on the spot. With a thud, he collapsed in a puddle of his own inner liquids and blood. Hiei's eyes widened at the sight before him, then looked in the other direction only to see the chore boy with his gun still pointing, and now smoking. A dangerous look was in his eyes. (2) Hiei couldn't help but momentarily gape at the aim... the _talent_ Yusuke possessed! He had never seen the boy pick up a weapon once, and now he was killing people from a great distance in one blow!

"Ugh... where'd you... Where the hell did you learn to shoot like that?" Hiei whispered, ignoring the momentarily shrieks of nearby civilians running for their lives. Yusuke lowered his weapon, and lost the dark look in his eyes. But before he could answer, Bui removed his weapon from Yusuke's grip and ran up to the all ready dead dark haired man and shot him again.

"How dare you, vermin? Try to kill _my _mighty Cap'n? HA!" Hiei glanced back at Bui, rolled his eyes, and started to walk away again, only this time much slower. Yusuke's eyes were now the ones to get big, as he started to jog so he could catch up to his love. As soon as Hiei had moved himself far away from the majority of villagers, Yusuke decided to act, seeing as how the demon may not be alienated in a dark, empty space again.

"Huh...Hiei... I...!" he started, reaching out and grabbing the shorter figure's arm. Hiei turned, and looked into Yusuke's chocolate orbs for the first time in a long while.

"Shut up. Just shut up." Hiei sighed monotonously. Yusuke smirked a bit at the lack of energy in Hiei's voice. Cupping said captain's cheek with his hand, Yusuke quickly kissed Hiei's forehead through his long, ebony bangs. "What are you doing? I thought the great Urameshi was going to part ways with me now after the crew robbed this place for all it's worth."

"Heh," Yusuke scoffed, his hands moving to grip Hiei's waist, planting the demon down so he couldn't get away. "The great Urameshi can't be great if he isn't by his captain..."

Hiei growled, and squirmed a little, getting no where. "Don't tease me, you prick! I don't want to talk to you anymo--"

Yusuke took the moment to seize Hiei's lips in his own briefly, then forced the aloof pirate into a hug. "Stupid! I love you! ...I'll always love you..."

"..." Hiei stopped his reluctant squirming and paused in Yusuke's arms. All retorts died there, even though he wasn't completely sure he believed such a corn ball statement.

"And come on. Is it illegal to change my mind? Pssh, this town sucks. When I ditch you, I want the place to be nice and full of equally nice, rich people with big boats for easy escape!" Yusuke snickered, earning a smack in the head from Hiei's favorite pistol. "_Owww_! Damn, that thing's _heavy_!"

"You bastard!"

"You're the bastard! Hitting me with that fucking gun of yours!"

"I actually believed you for a moment! Aughh! Fucker! Stay here for all I care! Next time I see Genkai, I'm telling her to kick your sorry ass into the shark filled deep..."

"I didn't lie," Yusuke interrupted, smirk still intact. "I do love you... Stay with me?"

"..." Hiei quirked a fine eyebrow at the presence before him, smirking now himself. "I think instead you should be asking if _you _can stay with _me_."

"Aww, must we play this "Master/Servant" game? I was forming a really nice romantic moment there! Before you ruined it, that is."

"Master and Servant? Sounds kinky. I like it." Hiei mused.

"You would." Yusuke glared halfheartedly, giving Hiei's hand a quick squeeze before letting go and walking towards the open once more. Hiei did the same, wanting to gather the rest of his crew so they could make their escape. _And when we get back to the ship... Mr. Urameshi will have a lot of questions to answer. _Hiei decided, quickening his pace so he could take the lead between the two. After all, Yusuke never said he was sorry. And at the moment, Hiei wasn't either.

**Author's note: **So at last this chapter's done. I'm gonna look forward to the next chapter, just 'cause it's one of my favorite ideas for this story. But that's just my opinion. (Watch you all hate the next chapter. Bleh.) Well, R and R and see you then!

1. Yes, it's Sniper, as in, "Chapter Black" Sniper.

2. I found it strangely ironic after typing this that in the anime, Hiei saves Yusuke from Sniper, and in this fic, Yusuke saves Hiei. Ha ha. ;P


	12. Chapter 12

1**Pirates' Life For Me**

**By: **Demon Hiei's Girl

**Chapter Twelve**

**Standard Disclaimers Apply**

**Author's note: **_Yo ho, yo ho! A pirate's life for me!_ To think, when this fic first started, Pirates of the Carribean II had just hit theaters, and now it's all ready on DVD. (And this fic is still goin' strong!) I'd like to take a moment to thank all my lovely readers for keeping up with this story. Don't worry, though, we still have a long way to go before this baby ends. ...well, maybe not "long", but still... -cough-

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Once upon a time, in a port called Roiyaru, there was a man named Urameshi Yusuke. He was an average guy with an average income despite his fairly handsome features. Once upon a time, Mr. Urameshi was just a family friend of the Governor Koenma Daioh. The governor, being a governor, was friends with other governors from other ports. One day, a good friend of Koenma decided to come to Roiyaru to visit. This good friend was one such governor, and he had a lovely daughter. Thinking she may want some younger entertainment during their feast, Governor Daioh invited Mr. Urameshi along to join them. Small talk turned into conversation, and Mr. Urameshi became fascinated by the Governor's daughter. So, while the two political figures spoke about political business, Mr. Urameshi and the governor's daughter took a walk on the beach and had a beautiful, private moment with just the two of them.

"It's so lovely here, isn't it?"

"Sure is, Miss Yukimura."

"Enough with the formalities; I nearly gagged during dinner from all the "misses" I heard. Made me feel like an old broad." Miss Yukimura finally admitted.

"Ah, I see. So, how should I address the daughter of a governor?" Mr. Urameshi finally asked. The brunette beauty gave a sincere smile as she replied, "Keiko."

"Keiko? Just Keiko?"

"Just Keiko."

Mr. Urameshi chuckled a bit, crossing his arms as he leaned against a nearby tree. "Then I want you to call me just Yusuke."

"Just Yusuke? All right." The petite woman then knelt down and took off her pricey high heeled shoes, and dropped them next to Mr. Urameshi's feet. "Okay, then, Just Yusuke. You can watch my shoes."

"Ugh... "Yusuke" is fine! ...And where do you think you're going?" questioned the young man in her presence. Miss Yukimura chuckled.

"I'm just going to splash around in the ocean a bit. Come, join me."

"It's freezing right now."

Miss Yukimura giggled a little more, and raced for the water anyway. Not wanting to let the governor's daughter get out of his sight, even though she, too, was of age and able to look after herself, Mr. Urameshi raced after her, losing his shoes as he went.

One splash to his lower legs was all it took for him to learn the temperature of the water, and as he guessed, it was quite cold. You wouldn't be able to tell, though, from Miss Yukimura's perkiness as she skipped along the ankle deep water, holding her long dress up and out of the ocean's reach. The tide hit both of their skin as the two waddled around the tiny waves, quietly watching the sun set in peaceful harmony.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Yusuke grudgingly opened his once tightly shut eyes, and blinked out the sand that had attempted to reside there. As his blurred sight began to focus, he instantly noticed familiar red orbs that were staring into his chocolate ones.

"Ack!"

Yusuke shifted, now fully aware of the pirate who was straddling his waist, looking down at him. "Wake up, Mr. Urameshi. You can't sleep all day."

_Ugh, I remember now... We all escaped that port, and I hit the sack instantly... _

"Hey, I'm still in my day clothes!"

"How observant of you."

"Ughh..." Yusuke collapsed back onto his pillow eagerly, closing his eyes once more. "Five more minutes..."

"Oh no you don't. I let you go to bed early last night, and you've all ready slept in! You get your ass up and moving before I throw you out of bed myself." Hiei growled, shaking the boy he was still straddling. Using this as an advantage, Yusuke quickly shifted his weight then pushed his captain under him and pinned him down to the mattress.

"Oh, don't be that way." Yusuke smirked noticing the glare he was receiving from the man under him. "Are you busy today?"

When the captain took his time replying, Yusuke made it his business to begin nipping at the neck bared before him. "'Cause if you're not... well, we can _become _busy."

"Get off!" Hiei grumbled, kicking Yusuke off of him as he rolled off the bed. "You only think about one thing."

"What can I say in my defense, hm?" Yusuke grinned, ignoring the sting from where he was kicked. "When I'm around your pretty little ass there's only one thing on my mind to think about."

The pirate didn't hesitate to give the man before him a glare, but the red on his face was evident.

"Besides, you know you want me. Get down here and cuddle with me. Give the crew the day off so we can goof off." Yusuke continued, trying to pull at Hiei's arm. The captain resisted the best he could but eventually got tugged back into the bed. The chore boy began to assault Hiei's mouth with his own when Bui stepped into the room, a lecherous grin on his face.

"Should I give the crew the order that today is a free day, Cap'n?"

At the intrusion, Yusuke yelped from surprise, and Hiei sat up abruptly, fixing his jacket. "No, it won't be a 'free day', you lazy ass."

The response forced an "Awww..." from both Yusuke and Bui as their captain stood up, trying with no avail to fix his hair that was rumpled from the contact with the pillow.

"Actually, Bui, I need you to take control of getting the ship cleaned and in order for me while I have a little private time with Mr. Urameshi here."

"Aye, Captain." Bui promptly exited, not wanting to know what the two were planning to discuss from the look in his captain's eyes.

Yusuke couldn't help but smirk. Standing up as well, he made his way to get behind the demon and wrap his arms around said apparition's waist, promptly getting his head in position, ready to suck on the shorter figure's pulse on his neck. "Private time, huh?"

Hiei pushed Mr. Urameshi off of him, completely unfazed. Yusuke's ass hit the ground with a _thump, _leading him to look up at his captain with wide, confused eyes. Said captain returned the confused look with a steady glare. _Didn't he say he wanted alone time? Why the hell is he pushing me away...? _Yusuke mused to himself.

"Private as in alone to talk, not for me to bend over." Hiei glared. Yusuke blushed at the blunt comment.

"_I_ can bend over if you want."

Now it was Hiei's turn to turn red. "AUGH! This is important. Start thinking with your _other _head, please, for the sake of my sanity."

Yusuke continued to sit still on the floor, deciding to keep quiet. "Okay, let's talk, then." Hiei quirked and eyebrow and paused, waiting to see if Yusuke planned on interrupting him further. When it seemed he was settled down for the time being, Hiei took a seat on the bed, breaking the eye contact with his cabin boy.

"So, is now a good time for you to tell me?" Hiei asked quietly, intertwining his fingers together on his lap to keep his eyes entertained and off of Yusuke. The bounty hunter pondered the question for a moment. _Tell him? _

"_Tell you_? Tell you what? How pretty you are? 'Cause that goes without saying, love." Yusuke teased, expecting to get something thrown at him. When all he got was a blank stare, he gulped. He thought things were going so well after their little spat! Why was Hiei getting all pissy again?

"Was... was _she _pretty, too?"

"Who?"

"Your fiancee?"

Yusuke gaped. He had hoped Hiei had forgotten; no such luck. He was also hoping to avoid this conversation. Brining her up, even after so long ago... Yusuke sighed. It was now or never. If he knew Hiei, and he knew Hiei, his captain wouldn't put with his indecisiveness.

"Yes, yes she was." he answered with a sigh, no longer attempting to make eye contact with the pirate.

"I see."

The awkward silence settled in, and Yusuke hated it as well as dreaded it. He knew he could change the subject now, but that would just make things complicated. And while he didn't want to discuss his past, he knew he needed to. He needed to say the things that needed to be said so he could move on. The decision was made.

"What... would you like to know... about her?" Yusuke finally muttered out. Hiei looked towards Yusuke's general direction, surprised to hear him speak.

"Her name would be nice."

"Yukimura Keiko."

"Yukimura? Sounds vaguely familiar."

Yusuke stiffened. "She was the daughter of a governor. When she went missing, it was the talk of many ports. The gossip stemmed from Governor Yukimura's desperation to find her."

"She went missing?" Hiei asked, his interest peaked. Yusuke sighed again. He hated answering questions about such a touchy subject. He always had blown up at people in the past for trying to bring the information he knew out into the open. _This is Hiei though... He deserves to know..._

"She was... kidnaped..."

"Kidnaped?"

"Yeah, kidnaped. By a pirate." Yusuke's eyes went distant as he suddenly felt very nostalgic. Hiei's ruby eyes widened as well, realization hitting him.

"A... pirate, huh?"

"A pirate captain, to be precise."

"..." Hiei stayed silent, having nothing to add really. His lover's old girlfriend was kidnaped by a pirate captain. What would a fellow pirate captain say to such a statement? _I guess I could apologize. Not that it was **my **fault, but still... Might be a nice gesture._

"Hey, Yusuke?"

Yusuke looked up when his own name hit his ears. It wasn't often he heard his first name these days. "Yeah?"

"For what it's worth, I'm..."

"**_A port's approachin'!_**"

Both Yusuke and Hiei looked up at the sound of Bui's voice echoing down the hall. Without much warning, Bui opened the door to Yusuke's dorm, eyes partially averted.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, Cap'n, but a port is nearby! It looks big. We're prepared to..." Bui took a chance from the lack of any sound to see Yusuke and Hiei _not _in midhump. "...plunder. ...Weren't you two having sex?"

"No!" Yusuke fumed. "God, Bui, get your mind out of the gutter."

"Thanks for informing us, Bui. I shall be on the deck shortly."

"Aye."

When Bui exited, Hiei stood up and began to brush off his pants. Yusuke noticed his captain's refusal to give him any attention immediately and began to ponder why Hiei had closed himself off again. _I told him what he wanted to hear... _Yusuke's head shot up when a thought came to him. _Then again, hearing me talk about a former lover isn't something any new lover **wants **to hear..._

Getting up as well, Yusuke snuck up behind his captain, and wrapped his arms around his waist again, like he had moments earlier. But instead of making a rude retort, like "Now where were we?", he stayed silent as he rested his forehead against the back of Hiei's shoulder.

"I need you. Don't be mad."

"Mad about what?"

"..." Yusuke's grip tightened around the torso of the pirate... his pirate. "I don't... I've never compared you to anyone. Don't think otherwise, okay?"

There was a pleading in his voice, and Hiei felt himself cave.

"...okay."

Hiei slowly grabbed Yusuke's hands and unhooked the intertwined fingers that had him trapped in the hug. Gently breaking free, Hiei turned and muttered, "I'll see you on the deck."

"Right..." Yusuke replied, missing the feel of the demon that was previously in his arms.

"Oh, by the way..."

"Yes?"

"That was an order, not a request."

Yusuke sweatdropped.

"Five minutes, Yusuke. Be there." And with that he stomped out of the room to get his pistol and some ammo.

"Not mad my ass. He's totally mad." Yusuke grumbled under his breath, opening the bottom drawer of his dresser. After digging through some outfits of his, he pulled out one of his prized possessions from his days before the Black Hell; a pistol customized to his own liking. He had no use for it before, but since the time with the sniper, he felt obligated to have a weapon just in case someone attempted to attack Hiei again. _Anyone who raises a gun to him again will the victim of my mercy. ...or lack thereof._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hiei sighed, taking one last look towards the ship as he treaded the shore of another port. For once, he really didn't feel up to plundering. Hiei berated himself for getting off the ship without waiting to see if Yusuke would be on the deck in the time limit he set for him. His mind was... on other things.

"Bui." he commanded softly to the nearby ally. "I need you to sneak into the port stealthily. Try to not enter in clumps and try to remain unsuspicious. A town this big probably has something valuable hidden somewhere. Maybe we can figure out what it is before we make a blind attack. Besides, I'd like to see what kind of arsenals are at this places defense."

"Aye, I hear ya." Bui whispered back. "Well, you all heard the cap'n!"

"...no we didn't." Suzuki retorted, eyebrow cocked.

"He was whispering, fool." Genkai stated, crossing her arms in brief defiance. Bui sighed himself. "Enter the port quietly, find out about the weapons this place has in it's defense, and look for valuables!"

"Oh right, right. Sorry." Suzuki mumbled.

As the crew began to thin out into the patch of tropical trees that adorned the town's entrance, Hiei heard the familiar footsteps of Mr. Urameshi finally catching up to him.

"I said five minutes, not five hours, Mr. Urameshi."

"Hey, I was looking for you, Mr. Big Shot. You didn't wait for me." Yusuke pouted. A couple minutes after the last crewman had snuck into the town prepared to sabotage it from the inside out, Yusuke and Hiei started heading up that way, too. Yusuke wanted to be close to Hiei no matter what, concerned for his safety. As Yusuke glanced at his comrade's features, he couldn't help but blush. When he said Hiei was pretty, it wasn't a lie. For a guy, he had really stunning features. Feeling the intense glare on him, Hiei looked up into Yusuke's eyes.

"Yusuke? What is it?"

Yusuke's gaze lingered over the demon's lips, and he decided he couldn't help it. He needed a taste. Yusuke didn't even realize they had all ready made it past the town's border and were lingering there in the town. All he could focus on was the captain in front of him. He had just started to lean down, fully prepared to kiss his leader breathless, when three or four familiar men in uniform fully equipt with guns formed a circle around the two boys, all weapons aimed at Hiei, ironically enough.

"Hey, what's the big idea...?" Yusuke started when suddenly the distinct sound of clapping reached his ears. Looking up, Yusuke couldn't help but gasp when an all too familiar figure greeted him with a big smile.

"Well done, Mr. Urameshi! Well done!"

"...G... Governor Daioh...!"

"I can't believe it! This is...this is amazing is what it is!" Koenma replied giddily as two of the men reached around and handcuffed Hiei's hands behind his back with nothing more than sturdy rope. Hiei glared at the men, and then at the chore boy next to him, who was having small talk with the man arresting him.

"Amazing... what is?" Yusuke asked nervously, suddenly feeling sick in the pit of his stomach.

"I always knew you were a top notch bounty hunter, Mr. Urameshi, but I had no idea you could actually do it. I mean, it's unbelievable! You captured the notorious pirate Jaganshi Hiei!" Koenma grinned.

"...captured?" Hiei mumbled, stealing an angry glance at Yusuke. Yusuke returned the look, only instead of anger behind his amber orbs there was fear. "Bounty hunter...?"

"This is so exciting! I mean, I was so concerned when I didn't hear from you in months, and then for you to suddenly show up with this monster in your grasp..." the joyous governor made a point to hit Hiei across the face to show his authority. "But why stand out here and discuss it? Men, take this creature to his proper cell. We have lots of planning to do."

Yusuke couldn't move. The shock hit him all at once... it was too much. How did he not recognize Roiyaru? He was so worried over Hiei... and now... Now, Koenma's men we dragging his captain towards a prison cell. Though Hiei didn't seem to be putting up much of a fight...

"Planning? Planning for what, Koenma?" Yusuke shouted, grasping the elder man by the shoulders.

"The execution of course!" Koenma chuckled. "You act like you've never turned in a wanted man before."

Yusuke's eyes widened in shock and realization.

"Which we all know otherwise, eh Mr. Urameshi?"

With that, Koenma started on his way to meet up with his men and the criminal, leaving Yusuke to just stare after in shock. "My God... How did this happen?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Author's note: **Ohh! Koenma is back! And so is Port Roiyaru. We haven't seen this port since good ol' chapter one. Uh oh, Hiei knows Yusuke's secret. And he learned it in the worst possible way. Fun, eh? See you in lucky chapter thirteen. Oh, by the way, I hope you liked the chapter, Spirit. :D


	13. Chapter 13

**Pirates' Life For Me**

**By: **Demon Hiei's Girl

**Chapter Lucky Thirteen**

**Standard Disclaimers Apply**

**Author's Note: **Welcome to lucky chapter thirteen. Lucky for you, 'cause I got off my ass an updated. Sadly, it's unlucky thirteen for our characters, because their relationship is slowly spiraling downwards. ...well, what are you reading this for? Scroll down and read the fic! It's far more interesting than what I gotta say, I assure you. Hee hee!

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Koenma's men wasted no time throwing their captor into a prison cell. The four, fairly built, uniformed men all kept straight faces even as their prisoner hit the cement wall from the force, making no noise save for the sound of his body scraping against the wall. The men, part of Koenma's elite group of body guards affectionately known as the SDF, all had the same thing on their minds. _Why doesn't he fight back? _Sure, they didn't actually want to fight unnecessarily. They were Koenma's elite for a reason; they never let bloodlust determine their actions. But nevertheless, they couldn't help but admit to themselves that they thought the great Demon Lord would put up way more of a fight and at least attempt to strike back or escape.

There was no doubt it was him from the wanted poster. Despite the only known photograph of the rouge pirate being in black and white, only one man in the world could have eyes like those. Although, the demon in the photo seemed to have more life in those ruby gems compared to the man they had in their cell now. _Maybe he knows his reputation is over now that he's finally been captured. Mr. Urameshi is incredible, catching the man that couldn't be caught... _

Simply out of curiosity, one of the men left the door to the cell ajar a bit while he was still inside the cell. If this "captain" had the powers he was rumored to have, surly he could shove him as the guard out of his way and slip out of the cell, planning to escape. Not that they would let him succeed, of course, but throwing a practically lifeless _kid _in jail without a fight simply didn't make what they were actually doing seem that... well, cool. Anyone would blush at the honor of being the one to catch and throw a guy like _him_ with a bounty like _that _into prison. If he wasn't going to even try to make things interesting, the rumors and gossip that would follow this achievement would be so much more exciting than the actual situation was.

Hiei turned half lidded, supposedly empty eyes, towards the guard that was still lingering in the cell for no apparent reason. If he was still in there, then that meant... Hiei looked towards the door to the exit only to see it slightly ajar. The guard's heart beat a little faster as Hiei spotted the opening. Hiei regarded the portal to his potential freedom for several long moments devoid of any expression, then turned his attention back to the wall he was staring at earlier without so much as a comment towards the SDF's expense.

The guard couldn't help but growl. He was starting to doubt this guy was the Legendary Hiei. How could he be? _The _Hiei lived to cause trouble. This guy looked so young and inexperienced, and made no effort to try and escape even though he knew he was sentenced for death.

Sighing, the guard left through the ajar door, slammed it, and locked it. Koenma, however, still looked highly amused. He hadn't even caught on to his guard's scheme. His eyes never looked away from the pirate in his possession. Oh, how all the other governors would be envious when they heard the Great Hiei was captured in Roiyaru! They probably wouldn't mind too much, though, when they received their invitations to see him executed. Oh yes, he would make this a spectacle indeed. Too many important people held grudges against this "demon". Gathering just to see him die would be like one great big party. And he would be the host. One couldn't help but think about how Roiyaru's reputation would soar after Hiei died there. And Mr. Urameshi's reputation would go through the roof as well, Koenma figured. After all, he caught the man singlehandedly. _If he really did work for me, I'd be giving him a raise right now. Maybe I should give him an official title so he can represent this port..._

"Why is he in a cell by himself?" one of the SDF mused, mostly to themself. There were a couple one-person cells, but most of the prison space was just one big cell with many "residents" stuck in there. The cell next to Hiei, as a matter of fact, had many occupants. Occupants who looked middle aged, rough, dirty, with a mean streak and a story to tell. Compared to all these brutes with muscles, Hiei did look silly being the only one in a cell by his lonesome. It looked as if it was to protect Hiei's being from the bigger men, when in fact...

"It's to protect the other occupants." Koenma replied curtly.

"What?" the SDF member who had "tested" Hiei growled in disbelief.

"I don't want Mr. Big Shot Pirate over here thinking he can dispose of his new roommates." Koenma paused a bit, then snickered. "Yes, these men haven't been sentenced to death, after all. We should let them live a tad longer as promised."

"I think you're giving him too much credit, with all due respect, Sir!"

Koenma smiled icily at his colleague. "I wouldn't take any chances with this one. It's all an innocent act... An innocent act of a monster who just realized he's about to die and has no escape."

The SDF took a moment to look at Hiei who had yet to move from where he was thrown. He was in a sitting position, leaning up against the cold, grey wall, eyes staring off into nothing.

"If I didn't know any better," the rowdy guard mumbled with a clenched jaw, "I'd say he was all ready dead..."

"But he will **_not_** die prematurely. I assure you." Koenma growled, eyes glaring daggers at one of his strongest men. "Here is my order. While he is in the cell, he shall be taken care of. No more than a regular prisoner, of course, unless I say otherwise, however..." Koenma paused, eyes going back onto Hiei. "However, I want him to be in decent condition when... No, I want him to be perfectly healthy when he is up on that stand looking at the people who will scorn him. I want to give my fellow governors a show. No one wants to see a weak man die. That's boring. Do you understand? Inform everyone who will be in contact with him."

"... yes, sir."

"Excellent. Now let's head back. I have other matters to attend to."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Urameshi Yusuke was a bounty hunter. He was a young, talented man who lost his love tragically, and healed his pain by overcoming powerful bounties and building himself a reputation. One fateful day, he decided to capture the legendary pirate, Jaganshi Hiei, but he was in over his head and got captured by his bounty instead. After lying throughout Hiei's interrogation, Yusuke had the pirate convinced he was nothing more than a merchant with no threat to his crew. Over the time he spent on Hiei's ship, the Black Hell, Yusuke worked his way up from prisoner to chore boy, much to Hiei's first mate, Bui's, amusement. And over that time, Yusuke began to fall in love with the man he was supposed to be hunting. The man who ended up being a real live demon. And even though Hiei became overprotective of himself when he learned of Yusuke's prior fiancee, Yusuke knew his luck was changing when he and Hiei got together again despite their troubles. And then they came back to the port of Yusuke's birth... and Yusuke was losing his love once more. Only this time, it was all his fault.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Damn it..." Yusuke cursed to himself as he sat on the floor, back to his bedroom wall. It had been so long since he had been home... No. No, this house was no longer his home. His home was on the ship, with Yukina, Suzuki, Genkai, Bui, and...

"Damn it..."

Yusuke curled into himself as all the regret flowed through him at a sickening pace. He should have chased after Koenma. He should have demanded they let Hiei go. He should have fought them if need be, not stand there like a sissy and watch them walk away! ...no... He should have told Hiei from the start. Warned him of Port Roiyaru... Trusted Hiei with his secret, like Hiei had trusted Yusuke with his secret of being a demon. Sure, Hiei was a bit reluctant at first, but who wouldn't be? Trying to come up with a reason for his own silence, Yusuke realized that if he told Hiei the truth, he would have been blasted off the ship by the force of Hiei's deadly pistol. Yusuke clenched his fists knowing that after all that had happened, if Yusuke had waited for the right moment, Hiei would have heard him out and understood. It was his own fault for being so stupid... so untrusting... Because of him, Hiei would be sentenced to death. Hiei would die. Yusuke would be all alone again. ...Hiei would die...

Hiei would be dead.

Yusuke's eyes widened as they stared off into nothing. He saw his big, empty bedroom. His bed, his dresser, his clothes, his weapons, his maps, his stuff just in general. It even smelled like him. The whole house did. There was no other place that had this appearance in the world. The only thing remotely similar was his room in Hiei's ship. ...Hiei...

Yusuke didn't feel the tears that had started to build up in his eyes as he stared off into nothing on his bedroom floor. He must have looked like a zombie the way his face was so emotionless despite the tears and the inner turmoil. Yusuke hardened his heart against the world after the loss of Keiko. Or so he thought. He was a man, he never cried. ...no, he did let his emotions run rampant the day he heard of Keiko's demise. And when he was forced to admit to Yukina he lost her, he cried then too. ...and now. Now, knowing that he was going to lose Hiei permanently, and it was all his fault. Yusuke bit his lip trying to hold it in. He would not be some pussy who sobbed broken heartedly in his own self pity!

_"Weak humans fear what they don't understand! Why should you be any different, Yusuke?"_

Yusuke's eyes betrayed his defiance, and the tears he built up and held back began their slow trail down his flushed cheeks. His mouth momentarily held a small smile when he remembered that was the first time Hiei had used his first name...

"Why should I be different...? Because, dumbass!" Yusuke shouted to the empty room. _Because I love you...!_

The back of Yusuke's mind betrayed him as well, as a taunting little voice muttered things to contradict himself.

**_You speak of love, but what lover sits in his room crying like a baby while his captain is suffering in a cold, damp cell, awaiting his own death? You're pathetic..._**

_No, it's not like that... _Yusuke retorted. _I do love him! I'm just scared. This whole town knows me, there's nothing I can do. If I aid in his escape..._

_**Oh? What will happen if you save his life? **_The voice continued. **_Who was the one who said, "There is nothing scary enough to drive me away from you, Idiot! Why won't you get that through your head?"? _**

Yusuke's eyes widened at the memory. He had shouted that in his defense, trying against all odds to get Hiei to trust him... to let Hiei try to understand the depth of his feelings... And yet here he was, sitting in his room, in his own cowardice... Yusuke was disgusted with himself.

"I should be the one to die, not him."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Bui sighed as he stood in front of a bakery, leaning against the wall by the front door, not concerned at all who caught him loitering. Genkai, who was joining him, sighed as well. She was tired of awaiting orders from her captain.

"I bet he and Mr. Urameshi are 'busy' somewhere, completely oblivious to us." Suzuki huffed, walking up to the two comrades. "I bet this mission was set into motion so they could be alone. I mean, when does the captain play it safe and have us enter in small groups instead of us just charging the place?"

"Not so loud, fool!" Genkai whispered in her annoyance. "We are not in the privacy of our vessel, so keep your big mouth quiet."

"Yeah, well, I bet Bui agrees with me. Don't you, Bui?" Suzuki asked, eyeing his long time comrade.

"I dun know. They had plenty opportunities beforehand if they wanted to... ugh, I dun know what's going through their heads but... Something is off."

Genkai lifted an eyebrow at the man's not-so-perverse comment. Was he taking this seriously after all? She couldn't help but be proud of him.

"Hey, what are those broads gossiping about over there?" Suzuki mused, looking at some various aged women gathering around in a circle with some random baked goods in their hands as they talked amongst themselves with peaked interests.

"Hey, I'm curious. Genkai, go join them and learn the scoop." Suzuki snickered. In record time, Genkai's pistol was at Suzuki's forehead.

"I don't gossip."

Suzuki's complexion paled and he immediately backed off. As Genkai put her gun away in hopes no one of the town spotted her with it, she noticed Bui staring at the group of girls with his own interest flaring.

"Pervert." she stated calmly and quietly. "We don't have time for you to amuse yourself with random dames. We need to stay on high alert in case we hear from..."

"Go join them." Bui stated, eyes growing cold. Genkai's amber orbs widened despite herself; never had Bui tried to dominate her actions before. Not seriously. "Something is up over there besides the normal scandal nonsense. Look at how fast those women are gathering into that group anxious for conversation."

Genkai didn't like it, but she disliked Bui's tone even more. He was right. Something was up. She quickly made her way through some of the crowd of ten to twelve normal housewives hoping to hear enough conversation to give her a solid grasp as to what was going on.

"I always knew we could trust him. He is a bit rough around the edges since you-know-what, but he definitely is a hero." one woman chirped.

"Him? Him who?" Genkai asked, loathing every second of feigning interest.

"Our local bounty hunter, Urameshi Yusuke."

"...Urameshi?" Genkai muttered, the name ringing a bell instantly. It couldn't be... What was this nonsense about him being a local from _this _port? They picked him up from a very small village, didn't they? And... a bounty hunter? No way. It must be another Urameshi.

"Yes! He's so young, too, considering his line of work! But, goodness, he has done this town a lot of good. He brings in horrid fellows all the time for the money on their heads, but he's a good man. He uses the money they make him for his own necessities, but he's donated a lot to those who need it, too." one woman added, sighing in content. "Oh, if only I were a few years younger..."

"It would make no difference, I'm afraid. Mr. Urameshi hasn't shown anyone any interest since his fiancee died all those years ago."

By now, Bui and Suzuki had gotten over their fear of looking moronic (being the manly men they were, gossiping with housewives of all things!) and came over as well, standing next to the quiet Genkai.

"Ooh, he'll certainly be a catch now with all the money that's going into his bank now," one younger, richer looking woman cooed. "Who would have thought that our own Mr. Urameshi would be the one to turn in that infamous pirate, Hiei. He'll get a bundle for that one."

Bui, and Suzuki, and even Genkai's mouths gaped for a moment, the shock and denial hitting them.

"Are you saying this Urameshi kid turned in the legendary Cap'n Hiei?" Bui shouted, losing his control. Genkai slapped him upside the head and pushed the two invading men out of the circle and into an alleyway. The women stared after the trio for a few minutes, then lost concern about the three and went back to their previous discussion.

"...he turned in the captain?" Suzuki whispered, eyes still wide. "...why?"

"Mr. Urameshi's a bounty hunter." Genkai mused, rolling her eyes.

"_Impossible!_" Bui growled, losing his temper and punching the nearest wall hard enough to make his knuckles bleed.

"Think it through, Bui. It certainly fills in some holes." Genkai spat, the disgust touching her voice.

Bui growled, knowing fully well she was right. "Next time I see that son of a bitch..."

"To think he planned on capturing the captain from the start... I guess if you're gonna capture someone as good looking is the captain, seducing him is the way to go." Suzuki mumbled, still in utter disbelief.

"I won't forgive him for this." Bui growled, eyes narrowing. "How dare that boy over step his bounds! Oh, he'll regret even meeting the cap'n when I'm done with him..."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Yusuke got up off the floor and quickly made his way to his bathroom. Looking into the mirror, he glared at his own reflection, then began to splash cold water onto his face to wash away the blasted tear stains. Replacing the once pitiful look with a determined one, Yusuke made his way out the door. He had to find Bui. Bui would know what to do. He would just calmly explain the situation, and tell Bui that they need to break Hiei out in case he was incapable of doing it himself. That way, Yusuke wouldn't have to face Koenma if anyone caught him helping in the escape plan. _He's probably escaped by now anyway... _Yusuke mentally added. _I mean, no normal human jail cell could hold Hiei, could it?_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hiei could feel the stares of the men in the other cells. Some were staring with eyes full of jealousy that he got a cell to himself. Obviously nobody told them he was only a temporary occupant who was soon to be executed. Others stared at him with hate for gaining so much interest and controversy from higher ups like Governor Daioh. The last of them stared with curiosity. Who was this kid and why was he causing so much interest and controversy? And why was he here?

Hiei didn't try to match the stares of the curious men in the cell next to him. His eyes remained unfocused at nothing. He didn't really feel up to moving right now. He felt tired even though he didn't do anything. He didn't feel like focusing his eyes or looking around. If he had, he would have noticed the jailor looming in the shadows of the doorway to the room which held the cells. The very jailor who's eyes hadn't moved from the fire apparition since he was informed of the pirate's arrival. He couldn't help the lustful smirk that appeared on his face. The 'great demon lord' looked weak and helpless. Licking his lips, he decided starting tomorrow, his job was going to get a lot more interesting.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Author's note: **Well, this chapter sucked ass. Review if you want. Sorry I fail at life, Spirit. Sorry I fail at life.


	14. Chapter 14

**Pirates' Life For Me**

**By: **Demon Hiei's Girl (Demon Usagi)

**Chapter Fourteen **

**Standard Disclaimers Apply**

**Author's note: **I'm back. Finally. After a very long wait. (Still there, Spirit?) I wouldn't be surprised if everyone gave up on this fic by now. Well, if you're still there, enjoy Hiei and Yusuke's continued misadventures! And you better enjoy them, dammit, because I'm writing this with a very numb foot! Ouch!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It's funny. ...no, it's ironic how love can work sometimes. For an emotion so desired, for an emotion that's considered 'wonderful', 'grand', and 'rare', it's ironic. Simply ironic. Love is powerful, but not powerful enough to be all that's necessary. At least, not in the end. Urameshi Yusuke found that out the hard way, not once, but twice.

A ruby eyed pirate turned his attention back to the wall. He knew he was getting under the SDF members' skin by not eating, but that made not eating all the better in his opinion. While he was not suicidal, he wasn't going to lay back and die the way Governor Daioh wanted him to. He would die somehow in a very short period of time, that he knew, but not to Koenma's satisfaction. Hiei didn't tense from all the stares he was getting from the other inmates, either. Iron bars separated them from him, and that's all he needed to know. If they wanted to fight him and found a way to do so, so be it. But Hiei was no longer in the mood to resist. Besides, even with demonic powers at his disposal, he was losing mass amounts of energy from the hunger. Escape didn't even cross his mind. Why bother? From his sitting position against the cold, grey wall, Hiei crossed his arms. He flinched at the coldness of his own flesh for a moment, the went on to ignore it. _Whatever. Fuck the cold. Fuck this cell, fuck the people staring at me back there, fuck Koenma and his pansy little SDF, fuck Yusuke._

The last name that hit his thoughts suddenly pissed Hiei off. His brow furrowed and he slumped a bit down the wall. _Fuck that bastard. _He thought again. A bad taste formed in his mouth when his ever-so-kind conscious retorted with a, _"You did." _

Hiei couldn't explain it. He was a pirate, for god's sake. He was used to betrayal. He was used to backstabbing. If it was considered "bad" or "disloyal", then he had been exposed to it. So why... Why did it hurt this much? He couldn't explain it... It was like having a gun to your chest, and you knew you could have avoided the contact, but you didn't. And then, before you knew it, it was too late and you had a bullet in your rib cage. Hiei's sharp nails dug into the skin on his crossed arms, drawing minor amounts of blood. He tried to block out any thoughts that centered around the bounty hunter, but couldn't. Those amber eyes, that dark hair... He just couldn't get the man out of his head. He couldn't place his finger on it. He couldn't reason why he kept thinking about his overall experiences with Mr. Urameshi even though it was said man's fault he was starving, freezing, and dying in the cell he was currently located in.

But most importantly, he couldn't figure out why he couldn't hate him.

He wanted to resent him. He wanted him to come barge through that door, just so he could bash the pretty, amber eyed face in. But, when the thought of Yusuke busting in to the jail cell room entered his mind, his heart skipped a beat and his hopes started to rise. _He won't come. He wanted me in here. ...no, he never wanted me at all. _Hiei reminded himself bitterly. He knew he wasn't the greatest of people, being a murderous pirate and all, but still... he couldn't fathom why Mr. Urameshi would seduce him in order to capture him. It was... cruel. Hiei could admit to doing many wrong things, but he never seduced someone he planned on killing. Hiei brought his knees to his chest. He didn't understand how he found himself weakened to this pitiful state. _Fuck it all. _

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Okay, Zeru. The boss is leaving this 'fun' duty up to you. I apologize in advance since you'll probably be bored out of your skull, but..."

"Oh, I won't be bored." the blond man assured the solemn looking SDF member. The SDF didn't look too convinced, however, as he took a long look over the features of this "Zeru". He was tall, pale, had short, spiky blond hair, and cold, ice-blue eyes. He was decently built, too. _He'd have to be if this runt tries to escape. _The SDF member smirked at the thought of Hiei getting put in his place.

"I can't see how you wouldn't be. But let me warn you of this: you can't touch him. At all. It's our governor's wish that he maintains a healthy appearance for his execution. Your only duty is to watch him and make sure he doesn't try any funny stuff to try and escape, and battle off any of that blasted crew of his if they try to aid in his escape. Those menaces must be floating around here somewhere; no doubt they've heard of his capture.

"We worry a... battle may take place in this very dungeon," the SDF continued, "Hiei's crew is strong. If they bust in and make trouble, it may be a bit of a... sticky situation for you. We really wanted Urameshi to guard his cell. But when we sent one of our troops down to his house to fetch him, he was gone."

"You needn't worry, sir." Zeru replied, eyes narrowing. "I'll take good care of him. No one will get passed me. I assure you."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Yusuke had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. He briefly wondered where Bui and the others may have gotten to. Of all the crew, he figured Bui would probably understand best. At least hear him out, he figured. _Bui won't let Hiei rot in a cell. He'll help bust him out. _Yusuke couldn't help but feel disgusted at himself for not charging the cell right now on his own, but deep down he knew two things. One, for once the jail cells would probably be heavily guarded. Too guarded for him to storm on his own. Two, if Koenma found out he aided in Hiei's escape (especially with the governor so excited about it), he would lose the 'good' name he had built for himself. And, while Yusuke wasn't a shallow man who cared more deeply about his reputation than his pirate captain, if Yusuke lost the one angle he had in this port, it would make things difficult to explain if they got caught trying to leave. He needed an alibi or something so cover his ass. As a popular bounty hunter in Roiyaru, Yusuke had some privileges which, if used correctly, could make for a cleaner escape. Not to mention, right now, he needed all the help he could get.

Luckily for the bounty hunter, three familiar figures were walking out of an alleyway not too far from him.

"Bui!" Yusuke shouted, waving one arm as he ran up to the three pirates he grew to know so well over the time he spent on their ship. Bui cast a cold stare towards the boy as he approached closer. By the time he reached the trio, he had his hands on his knees and was breathing heavily. "There you are!" When Yusuke took a glance up, he saw three pairs of very angry eyes glaring daggers into his skull. "Guys?"

He was answered with a punch to the jaw from his lover's first mate. The contact of Bui's fist to his face actually blew the one-time cabin boy back onto his ass.

"You son of a bitch!" Bui hissed down at him as Yusuke rubbed his bruised cheek.

"What are you talking about?" Yusuke shouted up to the white haired man. Bui's reply was once again not in the form of words. Without hesitation, the man kicked the raven haired individual in the stomach while he was still on the ground, delaying any attempt Yusuke had planned to get up off the ground.

"I knew there was something fishy about you from the beginning!" Bui shouted, the once calm facade disappearing into a fit of anger. "I thought on that damn boat I was learnin' about what kinda man you really were! But instead yer just a damn bounty huntin' rodent! I should have never let you near the cap'n! You _bastard! _I thought better of you!"

Yusuke gulped at the accusation, but didn't have time to retort when he was attacked with another kick aimed at his mid section.

"I gave you too much credit! I won't let him die 'cause of _you_!" Bui hissed, preparing for one more kick. However, he was stopped by a certain pink haired woman.

"Enough, Bui. He's suffering enough." Genkai stated confidently, but softly.

"Genkai! Are you insane? Don't you realize he's condemned our cap'n to death?"

Genkai just glanced into Bui's hard blue eyes with her soft amber ones, and his anger dissipated a bit. "He's in for so much worse. Let it be."

"Worse?" Bui muttered.

"Yes, he is." whispered a petite voice. Bui quickly turned around in his shock to see a frail, turquoise haired maiden.

"M... Miss Yukina?" Bui gasped at the sight of his captain's lovely twin. The hard look in her ruby eyes told him that she heard all she needed to. As she turned those red orbs to Yusuke, he, too, realized she understood the situation now. And he knew he was in for it. She was going to yell... She was going to shout... She was going to take a stab at him next...

Yusuke stopped his momentary flinching to look back up to Yukina. Tears brimmed her big eyes, and she looked tortured.

"Yukina?" Yusuke tried to whisper, coughing up a little bit of blood as he did so.

"How could you? I trusted you... _He _trusted you...!"

"Yukina!" Yusuke shouted, making an attempt to sit up, but ended up flinching again, his hand immediately finding a home on his stomach as a minor attempt to stop the pain from Bui's previous aggravation.

"Don't you understand, Mr. Urameshi? How few people he really trusts?"

Yusuke was speechless for a moment. Things weren't going as planned. He should have expected as much, though. Because of his ignorance and stupidity, all this happened.

"Why? How could you? I just don't understand, Mr. Urameshi..." Yukina let her tears fall down her cheeks.

"Yukina!" Yusuke shouted, suddenly finding strength in the fact he wanted to prove her wrong. "I came here looking for you guys 'cause I _knew _I screwed up! I wanted to try an' bust him out of that cell! But I needed help... Your help... Please, guys. You know I would never intentionally..."

"I'm not so sure." Yukina finished, closing her eyes to deny herself a way to cry in front of the man who captured her only family for a bounty. "In fact, I think I'd prefer it if you just stayed away from my brother from now on, Mr. Urameshi."

"_What_?" Yusuke gaped, standing up suddenly. He wouldn't lose Hiei again! "Yukina, you can't..."

"Rest assured, we will rescue him. He will not die at this port for entertainment. We will escape from here and never look back. And here is where you will stay."

Yusuke couldn't take his eyes off the woman in front of him. He never heard her voice sound so strict and demanding before. The four pirates slowly turned and started to head back in a direction that was the opposite of where Yusuke was headed.

"Oh, and one more thing." Yukina said softly, stopping but not turning around. "I told you all that because I trust that you'll do the right thing and let him go."

"Let him go?" Yusuke mimicked, a sickening feeling forming in his stomach again.

"Yes. Allow him to escape from this port without any interference from you. And also, not following after him so you can just hurt him again." With those parting words, the crew abandoned their old cabin boy. At that very moment, he felt his legs give out again and he was back on the floor.

_Why... Why must things screw up so bad just when things are starting to look so good? _Yusuke was starting to think God didn't want him to be happy. And right now, he didn't feel like he deserved to be happy.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Yer a gloomy looking rodent." a harsh, old voice said behind Hiei. The pirate turned his head to one of the men in the cell next to him. The cell was the only other occupied one of the whole jail area, except instead of being a single person cell like his own, it was a multi person cell with several men in it. Hiei eyed the man who confronted him. He looked to be about forty seven in age, had long greying hair tied back into a pony tail that went a little passed his shoulders, and cold eyes. He also was covered with numerous scars. Some looked like battle wounds, others looked like they were from some kind of torture.

"Ain't ya gonna reply?"

No response.

"Well, whatever. My name is Narikane."

"Why the formalities?" Hiei glared as he berated himself for actually talking to this convict. "'Cause!" Narikane continued. "I heard you were another victim of Urameshi's."

Recognizing the name instantly, Hiei couldn't help but perk his head up.

"Oh, so there is some life in those eyes." the elder man snickered. "I knew it."

"_Another _victim?" Hiei inquired.

"Yeah. At least half of us here got here 'cause of that bastard. He's really somethin', ain't he? For such a wimpy looking guy, he's a hard one to try an' beat. And god damn, he's good with a gun. ...though, I'm sure you prolly found that out the hard way, huh?"

Hiei suddenly remembered how Yusuke had shot the sniper down not too long ago. He bit his lip, trying not to remember that the same man who got him captured had also saved his life. Although, Hiei had no idea what a good shot Yusuke was. The boy never really even tried to carry a gun while in his presence, and the dark haired cabin boy seemed to cower around Hiei when he held his own gun to Yusuke. _If he was so talented and familiar with weapons similar to mine, then no doubt he could have escaped me at any time should I have tried to kill him. _The pirate thought bitterly.

"Ah, what a lost look. What did you do to get thrown in here by that asshole, anyway?" Narikane prodded. "I pillaged a couple towns around this area for some cash and he just kinda caught me by accident. An' since I killed some unlucky sucker in the process, they got me in here for life! Sucks, huh?"

Hiei couldn't bring himself to reply.

"Must've been something bad, huh? I mean, you're so young."

"You talk a lot for a captive." Hiei spat at the criminal's carefree behavior.

"Well, I like to talk to people who have been through something similar to me." Narikane replied. "I hate that lonely son of bitch. I feel for anyone who has to suffer through that man's capturing process. He can be a cruel bastard."

_Cruel? _Hiei thought, turning to face his fellow prisoner. Looking back, Yusuke never did a cruel thing to him. Not before this... Even when he was his captive, he tended to his wounds among other things. Out of instinct, Hiei looked at his right hand. If it wasn't for Yusuke, there may have been a big scar there from the bullet wound he suffered in the very first pillaging trip he dragged Yusuke on. Despite himself, Hiei suddenly felt a strange longing for his old cabin boy. Looking back to Narikane, Hiei commented, "'Lonely'?" _That's right, he did call Yusuke lonely. Why?_ He couldn't help but wonder.

"Huh? Oh, heh. His woman died a while back." the elder prisoner snickered. "Messed him up for life. ...You didn't know any of this?"

"I hadn't heard of him until I was captured." Hiei muttered, narrowing his eyes. True, he knew his cabin boy Yusuke, but he didn't know this bounty hunter, Urameshi. At least, not before this.

"Oh. Well, once upon a time he dated this governor's daughter..."

"Koenma's?" Hiei interrupted, eyes widening.

Narikane blinked for a moment, not being able to get used to Hiei being so talkative. "Huh, no. It was a friend of Koenma's, actually. The two were gonna get hitched, but this pirate and his crew strolled into Roiyaru and attacked. Urameshi got separated from his little girlfriend, and she ended up captured by the pirate because he thought she was pretty good lookin'. As soon as the bastard found out she was dragged aboard the pirate's ship, he chased after her. But before he got to the pirate, they had sailed off. Later, after the girl's father and some of his higher up friends sent search parties and shit looking for her, they found her body at some tiny port. Urameshi was all depressed for a while 'til the point it kicked him over the edge. He lost a coupla marbles and went after the pirate. Hah. This no name loser who never even touched a weapon went after that pirate so and so. He went out practically on his own, hunted the first of many, and dragged his ass back to Roiyaru. It got 'im one hell of a bounty, too. But the guy was still a lonely wreck with a few screws loose, so he kept capturing local villains until he had enough money to get a big ass ship and go around huntin' unlucky sons 'a bitches like you an' me. Before ya knew it, he was labeled a bounty hunter, and Koenma took 'im under his wing an' gave him money and supplies to drag his captives back here to Roiyaru. Last I heard, he was goin' after that Hiei fella. You know, that demon guy?"

"I've heard of him." Hiei mumbled, irritated a little.

"Yeah, well, when I heard that I got my hopes all up 'cause I thought for sure his goose was cooked. But then he comes strollin' back here, alive. Dammit... Can't anyone kill this fucker?"

"..." Hiei kept quiet knowing full well that he never even made an attempt to kill Yusuke.

"I bet he never even made it to Hiei." Narikane groaned, leaning against the grey wall. "If he did, that bad ass would've shot his Urameshi's rear into the ocean before he could've blinked, I bet."

"Yeah." Hiei nodded, a half-smirk adorning his features. Then he lowered his eyes back to his hands, which were lying limp in his lap. The fake smirk faded, and the former misery began to resurface once more. _Should have just killed him. Then I wouldn't be going through this right now... _

**Author's note: **Well, since the last chapter was all about Yusuke's inner turmoil, I thought I'd show Hiei's this go 'round. Sorry for the long wait, ha ha. I've just been busy as hell. And stay patient for the next chapter, 'cause Hiei and Yusuke may have to re-face each other. And won't that be a fun reunion? Stay tuned, lovely readers. Stay tuned.


	15. Chapter 15

**Pirates' Life For Me**

**By: **Demon Usagi

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Standard Disclaimers Apply**

**Author's Note: **Another long wait. But what can I say in my defense? That I was too busy watching my own love life suffer to write about Yusuke's? Sigh. Oh well. I feel better now even if nothing's improved. (If anything, it got worse...) Good enough to write anyway. So enjoy!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Urameshi! What the fuck happened to you?" the Governor of the port, Koenma Daioh, exclaimed at the sight of his favorite bounty hunter who had just walked into his office. The man had a couple bruises on his face and exposed arms, and his clothes had obvious tears in them. Dried blood that looked as if it was attempted to be cleaned off decorated the man's body, too. Yusuke, unfazed, pounded his hands on the Governor's desk suddenly, earning a yelp from the brunet ruler.

"_Where the hell is Hiei_?" Yusuke growled at his boss.

"What are you talking about? He's in one of the cells, of course!" Koenma replied, shocked at the sudden and random question.

"I looked in the jail and didn't find him!"

"No, he's in the smaller, more guarded one! It's in the basement of this building! I told you I put the more dangerous criminals in there. You just never seemed to care before!" the governor shouted in his defense. Yusuke only shook his head as if he were annoyed. He didn't have time to waste. Bui and the others surly were inspecting the jail he all ready searched, and if that was so, they were wasting time. There was all ready a rumor going around that many friends of Koenma were ecstatic to hear the news of Hiei's capture, and were on their way immediately to watch the execution. His security would triple for every famous face that came into Roiyaru, and it would be impossible to sneakily evade Koenma then.

"Why do you care?" the governor asked suspiciously.

"I don't trust the security around his cell."

"I assure you," Koenma confirmed, "no one will be able to free him."

"I'm not so sure. You have no idea what he's capable of, Governor Daioh. You weren't a prisoner on that man's ship!" Yusuke growled, balling his hands into fists angrily.

"Do what you think is best." Koenma sighed. "I trust you."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Quit your damned chattering!" shouted an angry voice. Narikane jerked at the sound and looked up to see a blond, pale man in the cell room. It appeared he had just entered, and he looked pissed and annoyed. "I don't know who you think you are, but quit talking to this criminal. He's condemned in the worst possible way; you giving him hope is the last thing Governor Daioh wants! And if you keep this up, you'll be condemned, too!"

"Hey, I don't what your problem is, but there's no rule that we can't talk." Narikane glared at Zeru in an annoyed fashion. He didn't even feel the need to raise his voice. He just crossed his arms in defiance. "Who are you? The new jailor?"

Zeru chose to ignore him, and walked closer to Hiei's cell, stopping just in front of the iron bars so his shadow loomed over Hiei. Hiei didn't look up once during the blond's little tantrum. He didn't even notice the man walk down the stairs into the cell to begin with. Whoever this guy was, he didn't care. But he suspected that this was the new security to make sure he didn't escape.

"A pretty little thing like you. Heh. Ridiculous. I can't believe it." Zeru snickered with a shrug. Narikane looked over curiously, wondering why all Zeru's focus was on the man he was just yelled at for talking to.

"So you're the infamous Captain Hiei, huh? ...phhbt. It's humorous really. You don't look like you live up to your rumors at all." Zeru sneered, looking down at the motionless Hiei.

"_Hi...Hiei_?" Narikane shouted. The sound of surprise in his voice mimicked the looks the other inmates had on their faces. All had been curious about the boy's popularity with Koenma. They had no idea that he was the fabled murderer. Even after hearing it, they couldn't believe it, considering how the "demon" had made no effort to fight back. "_You're_ Hiei!" Narikane continued.

Hiei glanced at Narikane at the sound of his name, but remained quiet. Zeru snickered at Narikane's surprise. "You didn't know? Unbelievable, right? Doesn't he look like the type of loser who would just sit and take anything we threw at him? Like some kind of stupid doormat."

"..." Hiei looked back down to his hands that were still in his lap. Maybe he was a doormat. After all, everyone thought Urameshi was his prisoner, but the man was treated with respect and privilege while under his care. Hiei balled his hands into fists. Zeru smirked again, noticing Hiei's brief defiance. Pulling out keys that were given to him from the SDF, Zeru unlocked the door to Hiei's prison and flung it open.

"There! Escape."

When Hiei didn't move, Zeru snickered darkly. This was too amusing. "Well, you had your chance." Zeru turned and shut the jail door. "Now I will teach you to respect me. You haven't made eye contact with me once since I arrived in here. You will learn that until you are executed, I will be who you answer to."

"No one can answer ya, you bully. No one knows yer name." Narikane scoffed.

"Zeru. You best remember it."

"Ehh, if I remember it, I remember it. If I don't, I don't. Get over it."

Zeru growled. Narikane was starting to get on his nerves. Zeru knew every person in this smaller cell's name and crime. He made sure to brief himself over the details after he agreed to be the one to "look after" Hiei. He promised himself he would get all that he could out of this experience.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Koenma, I want keys to that damn basement cell!" Yusuke bitched to the governor as the higher up attempted to leave his office.

"No, not today, Mr. Urameshi." Governor Daioh sighed in an irritated fashion.

"Why the fuck not today?" Yusuke growled, still trying to stop the man from locking his office door and heading home for the day.

"Because, Mr. Urameshi, there's a new security measure in there today and I want him to get used to his surroundings so he can be prepared for any problems." Koenma paused. "Since when were _you _so rowdy about shit like this?"

"Please, Koenma! I need those keys!" Yusuke shouted, grasping the taller man's shoulder in an attempt to slow him down to a complete stop. Embarrassed from the odd stares he was receiving from the townspeople walking down the street, Governor Daioh sighed and gave in.

"Fine, Mr. Urameshi. If it'll get you calm down. But you can't get them until tomorrow. I want Zeru to be comfortable with the cell by tomorrow."

Yusuke wasn't completely satisfied with that answer, but decided it'd be overly suspicious if he didn't let the issue drop. _He can handle one day in that cell, I suppose. ...ugh, I will get him out of there. Soon. I'll be there, Hiei..._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hiei barely registered the punch to the face he received. It hadn't been the first one in his lifetime, and it definitely wasn't going to be the last considering how enthusiastic Zeru was about this. Not that Hiei particularly cared. It wasn't like the punches didn't hurt, but rather he was getting good at keeping an emotionless mask. Not that Zeru wasn't unfazed by Hiei's lack of caring. You could see it in his facial features... He was annoyed that Hiei wasn't as weak as he was acting.

Narikane was the only inmate still bothering to watch the scene next to him. The rest of the criminals had gotten bored hours ago. It wasn't even interesting anymore since the other of the two wasn't even fighting back. It had started right when Zeru entered Hiei's cell, til the early hours of the next day. Way too long of a fight with only one person punching. It seemed even Zeru was getting bored with it. Narikane cursed under his breath at the ridiculous sight of Zeru. Hating to admit it, Narikane had begun to like the kid regardless of the fact that he was the fabled pirate Hiei.

Finally done with putting up with it, Zeru pulled out a small dagger. It was the size of a knife and twice as sharp. The well crafted handle showed off how expensive and well made it was. If the situation had been less serious, Narikane would have rolled his eyes when he saw this. _He looks like the type 'a snob who'd run around swingin' one of those. ...What a drama queen._

Hiei eyed the sharp instrument and backed up against the wall in his seated state. He really didn't have the energy to stand up and run around at the moment. ...not that he even really attempted to avoid or dodge any of Zeru's attacks. _May as well atone for my own ignorance... _Hiei mentally added. Not realizing he was lost in thought, Zeru lunged the knife into the wall Hiei was leaning up against. The blade had done more than brush against Hiei's cheek and blood pooled onto the dagger. The act was meant to scare him, and although it stung, Hiei didn't bother acting surprised he was struck. Zeru smirked like he had won a rigged lottery.

"I hate to say it, but you're actually really starting to _piss me off_." Zeru mumbled to Hiei. At that point, Hiei couldn't help himself smirk back.

"I know, I'm so bad."

Zeru lost the amusement he once had and sliced another cut into Hiei's cheek. Hiei lost the smirk as well but refused to flinch at the action.

"Okay. If this is how you want to play it." Zeru grabbed Hiei's shirt collar and threw him onto the bed that was in the cell. Hiei attempted to sit up despite the aches in his bruised arms. _Man, I'm glad I hadn't sat on this thing before now. It reeks! _Before Hiei could make a face at the disgusting bed, he was shoved back down by Zeru's free hand pushing on his back.

"Stay there. You won't have any need of getting up." Zeru grumbled. If the pirate wanted to not resist, then so be it. That would make this way easier.

"Oh, leave him alone." Narikane growled to the blond angrily. "You're taking this way too far. You proved your point."

"No I didn't!" Zeru barked back. "If this brat won't respect me on his own, then I'll force him to respect me."

"Oh yeeeeah. Taking advantage of a kid makes you big and strong, Zeru." Narikane sneered. "You're like Hercules now!"

Zeru's eyes narrowed. "I'm going to kill you next."

"Oh? Are you going to fuck me into submission, too? Yee haw! It's how I've always wanted to die." Narikane laughed sarcastically. Zeru chose to ignore him.

"So tell me, "Great" Demon Lord," Zeru whispered into Hiei's ear as he began to lean over him. "Do you respect me now?"

"Honestly?" Hiei answered back with face interest. "Not in the least."

"Then I don't feel guilty about this..." Zeru smirked as he attempted to push at the pirate's back with one hand and untie the sash around his waist with the other. Zeru barely felt the decent sized rock hit him in the head. Looking back towards Narikane, Zeru scowled as the elder inmate scowled at him.

"How dare you interfere old man?"Zeru spat while still holding Hiei down but looking towards the other cell. Narikane threw another rock through the bars of the cell so it hit Zeru.

"And how dare you force yourself on someone prettier than you, ya son of a bitch?"

While the two were distracted, Hiei attempted to push himself back up. But Zeru noticed the movement, and twisted around fast enough slam the pirate hard onto the floor, hitting the edge of the bed on the way down, resulting in a bad landing on Hiei's part. Zeru scowled and grabbed the younger man by the hair back onto the bed. "Now look what you made me do. He's knocked out." After pausing long enough to think about it, Zeru smirked again. "Actually, it's even better this way. See? You tried to help him but now the situation's worse. He couldn't get away even if he wanted to."

Narikane's eyes widened as he clenched his fists. There really wasn't anymore he could do at the moment.

...but just because there was nothing _he _could do didn't mean no one could help.

A gun shot echoed in the small prison. Zeru barely had time to think when Mr. Urameshi quickly swung open the unlocked prison door and aimed his gun at Zeru's head.

"Get the fuck away from him!" Yusuke growled, eyes practically glowing with hate and anger.

"Muh... Mr. Uramashi?" Zeru gasped at the sight of the young bounty hunter. "What are you doing?"

"I think a more appropriate question is what the fuck are _you _doing, asshole?" Yusuke sneered down at the man who had slumped off the bed onto his knees.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm watching over this murderer, which is my duty!" Zeru mumbled in his defense.

"What are you, retarded?" Yusuke shouted. "You know Koenma didn't want him touched! What the fuck do you call this? A little more than 'touching' I'd say!"

"No reason to aim a gun at me! He's on death row anyway! What does it matter?" Zeru protested, beads of sweat brimming his brow in fear of what Yusuke's next move would be.

Not surprisingly, Yusuke shot a bullet close enough to graze Zeru's cheek but hit the wall behind him.

"It matters a lot, asshole! Get up!"

Narikane couldn't believe Urameshi's abnormal actions. Since when was Yusuke so... emotional? So enraged? And over Hiei of all people? _Well I guess Urameshi DID get to Hiei after all since they seem to know each other. _He snorted to himself. Meanwhile, Zeru trembled his way back to his feet with his arms up in the air showing he wasn't holding any weapons.

"Look, look, I'm up!" he said nervously, attempting to back up to the wall.

"Good." Yusuke replied as he shot him again, this time hitting Zeru through the shoulder, making Zeru fly back into the wall he was trying to back up into.

"Serves the coward right," Narikane mumbled. Looking behind him, many of the other inmates seemed to have been enjoying this fight a lot more than the last one.

"_What the FUCK!?_" Zeru shouted in terror and surprise, clutching his bleeding upper chest as well as panting heavily. It didn't make sense that the captor of the demonic pirate and the demonic pirate's jailor would be on opposite sides. Zeru had seen Mr. Urameshi in person once before and he seemed like such a... composed person. Not the same maniac who was shooting him in Hiei's cell!

Yusuke dropped his gun to the floor and ran to the unconscious demon who was haphazardly sprawled on the bed in his unconscious state. Turning him onto his back, Yusuke quickly looked over Hiei's many and random injuries. Looking at the black eye, deep gashes on the cheek, and bruises on Hiei's arms made Yusuke want to shoot Zeru again. Zipping his head to glare at Zeru while still gently holding his captain close to him, Yusuke spat at the blond, "What else have you done to him...?"

Zeru, too obsessed with his own injury, didn't bother to answer. Yusuke began to get annoyed and braced himself to lunge at his gun and shoot the bastard a few more times until he felt like answering.

"He didn't...touch him any more than what you see." Narikane said quietly. Yusuke looked towards the man with an astonished look.

"You mean...?"

"Yeah. Blondie over there didn't..." Narikane looked down. "_Violate _him or nuthin'..."

Yusuke let out a sigh of relief not realizing he was practically hugging Hiei. Not that the sudden warmth of his old lover didn't go unnoticed by Hiei. Stirring and slowly opening his eyelids, Hiei gazed up to Yusuke. The first emotion Hiei felt was a relief and a weird happiness to see Yusuke. But seconds later, the resentment resurfaced.

"You fucker..." he whispered. Yusuke almost didn't hear it above Zeru's dramatized panting. Looking down, Yusuke's amber eyes met Hiei's angry ruby ones.

"Hiei...?" Yusuke whispered down to the pirate.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing here?" Hiei glared. "You should be running for your life right about now, 'cause I'm pissed enough to kill you."

Not that he doubted his threat, but Yusuke was more concerned with Hiei's wounds. Yusuke quickly brushed the blood that began to drip down Hiei's chin from his lip with his fingertip, ignoring the warning. "Are you okay?"

"How can you even ask me that?" Hiei growled, shoving the bounty hunter to escape from the embrace. Grabbing Yusuke's discarded gun, he stood up on shaky legs and pointed the gun at Yusuke's head. Yusuke, still on the ground, suddenly stilled, literally afraid for his life. Hiei _did _have the motive to take his head right now, after all.

Suddenly, Hiei's head perked up towards the entrance of the jail and Yusuke used the distraction to yank the gun out of Hiei's hands and toss it onto the floor a couple of feet away from them but out of Zeru's reach.

"I just want to talk...!" Yusuke pleaded with the shorter man, but Hiei continued to glare at him. If glares could literally be icy, Yusuke would have froze to death long ago. But then Hiei heard it... the tiny sound of footsteps coming down the stairs into the basement style jail.

"Get off..." Hiei cursed while still glaring at Yusuke.

"No! I need to..."

"I said _get __**off**_" Hiei shouted, eyes glowing blue. With some unknown power, Yusuke was lifted up and slammed hard enough to bust out of the jail door, taking the door with him, and slammed into the wall on the other side of the building. Dust rose and fell around Yusuke and the debris around him. As if on cue, Koenma and two SDF members walked down and saw the mess.

"What the hell is going on?" Koenma gasped, jaw dropping. Zeru rose as fast as he could and ran out the newly made exit to Koenma's side.

"Hiei was trying to escape! He used his weird demonic strength and busted down the cell door! Look, there's the proof!" Zeru shouted, pointing to where Yusuke lay.

"Urameshi...?" Koenma gasped.

"H-he was trying to help me stop this devil here, but like me he couldn't stop him. Hiei, He...took Mr. Urameshi's weapon and shot me, then threw Yusuke all the way back there! He's a monster! No normal cell can cage him!"

"Grab him." Koenma ordered the two SDF members. The two grabbed the still standing Hiei and dragged him to Koenma.

"Somehow I knew eventually you'd try to escape. I guess now I'll have to lock you up in a more contained cell. Good thing I came down here to check on you. ...ugh... Take him away." Koenma glared. As ordered, Hiei was dragged up the stairs. "I'll see to it that you and Mr. Urameshi receive the best medical attention possible. I thank you for your efforts." Koenma finished, looking towards Zeru. With that, in his disgust, Koenma began to make his way back up the stairs himself, trying to think of when he should send someone to repair the damages made to his prison.

Yusuke got up slowly, really beginning to feel the aches in his back from being slammed against the wall thanks to Hiei. "Ow..." Steadying himself on the wall, Yusuke glanced up to see the other inmates staring at the damage as well.

"Look at what that bastard was capable of! Some weird telekinesis bullshit! Amazing! He really IS demonic...!" one random criminal remarked, flabbergasted.

"Why didn't he just do that earlier and escape?" another wondered out loud.

"Hell, why didn't he just do it to Zeru?"

Yusuke wobbled his way to the stair case. He had to find out where Koenma was dragging Hiei.

Narikane, poker faced, quickly spoke up. "What was that?"

Yusuke turned around. "What was what?"

"..." Narikane thought for a moment. Yusuke cursed under his breath. What did this guy want to talk to him about anyway? He didn't have time for this at the moment. Was this guy one of his old victims? _Probably... Ugh what is this? Twenty questions of the damned or what?_

"It... it looked like he was helping you..." Narikane mumbled.

"THAT was helping?" Yusuke smirked half heartedly, but hearing the convict out.

"Well, imagine if Koenma ran in here with you practically hugging him?"

Yusuke thought about it for a moment. If Koenma saw _that_, he would have had a lot of explaining to do. But it didn't help that now Koenma thought that Hiei was trying to escape. _He was shifting the blame to himself? What the hell for, Hiei? You could have told them the truth and got Zeru and me in trouble instead... _At that moment, Yusuke wondered if Koenma would have believed him even if he did tell them the truth.

"And you...You acted like you lov–never mind. Get your ass up there and save that kid."

"What's it to you?" Yusuke asked half grudgingly, half curious.

"He's not all bad. And even if he is, I kinda like him. Don't let that asshole blond wanna-be security guard beat ya. You're a legendary bounty hunter after all. If you let that pasty dick queer overcome you, then you make we bounties who got captured by you look bad too."

Yusuke couldn't help but smirk. He couldn't remember what this guy did to get sentenced for life, but he was kind of amusing nonetheless.

"Don't worry about that. He won't be near Hiei again." Then Yusuke mentally added, _I'll make sure of it._

**Author's note: **Okay, it is 3:01 AM. You all better appreciate this update. I'm tired as hell, but I was finishing this chapter TONIGHT! UGH! (I'm sorry I've been neglecting you, Spirit! Please still review! Dx) I've had this plot thought up for... Well, like forever. But this chapter was very hard to write. And is it just me, or is trying to create a villain character hard to do because it's so corny? UGH! I wanted to shoot myself every time I typed one of these corny lines. Thank God for Narikane and his side-character-comedy-relief! Well, if you excuse me, I have sleep to get. So read, review, and then get Luvs.


	16. Chapter 16

**Pirate's Life For Me**

**By: **Demon Hiei's Girl (Demon Usagi)

**Chapter 16**

**Standard Disclaimers Apply**

**Author's note: **Hello, all. I am back again. Welcome to summer vacation where I have free time for a short period before I am once again thrown back into reality where I will have to do crazy things like find a part time job to save for college, take Driver's ed, and do volunteer hours that are needed at my high school in order to graduate. Yay!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Urameshi Yusuke, the one-time bounty hunter, found himself once again in a awkward situation that included running while injured. His whole body ached from when Hiei used that weird power to throw him through the cell door into the brick wall. Yusuke could vividly remember the looks of awe and astonishment that the convicts from the other cell made when Hiei showed some of his true, demonic power. Yusuke chewed his bottom lip as he continued to run after Koenma. _Where would he take Hiei? Ugh...! I'm so useless!_

In actuality, Yusuke had been berating himself for far more than losing Koenma by taking his sweet time getting out of the basement jail cell. The fact that Hiei had the power to blow Yusuke out of the cell pretty much guaranteed that he had the power to do the same to Zeru, which would have stopped the blond's assault on him and also provide an exit from the cell. But Hiei hadn't used that power to escape. He just sat and took what Zeru threw at him. Yusuke felt sick. _Which means he felt he deserved what he got. _The thought encouraged Yusuke to run faster. He had to save Hiei! He had to explain his sorry ass! He had to apologize...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I really didn't want to give you this much special treatment, Hiei." Koenma sighed, as he leaned back in his oversized chair enjoying a smoke.

"That's _Captain_ Hiei, to you." Hiei grinned up at Koenma. The governor only glared in response. Hiei was no threat to him thanks to the two SDF members on either side of Hiei, who held him still by the arms. They were ineffectual, however, because Hiei had gone back into his un-caring mode. Because of which, the SDFs were starting to doubt Hiei was the one causing all that trouble in the basement. Every time they were called in to make sure Hiei didn't rebel, he didn't even resist slightly. They didn't even need to threaten him by putting a weapon towards him! He just stood there calmly.

...And it was really starting to creep the SDF members out.

"I guess I'll have to give you a cell to yourself... A more confined space with a guard 24/7." Koenma mumbled, mostly to himself.

"A room all to myself?" Hiei smirked. "I'm a celebrity now, huh?"

Koenma's eyes narrowed dangerously. "If you're going to use sarcasm, at least back it up with actions. After all, you never try to escape... I'm starting to think you're just lazy."

"Then you use some actions, too, and make sure the paparazzi don't take any embarrassing pictures of me, okay?" Hiei innocently replied, making Koenma angrily slam his hand onto his desk. The SDF could have sworn Koenma's whole office rattled with the movement.

"God damn you, how dare you choose _now _to pretend you have the advantage? Don't you get it? You'll be dead tomorrow!" Koenma shouted at the fugitive.

"Tomorrow?" Hiei mimicked unconsciously. _That soon? _

Seeing the brief look of horror on Hiei's face made Koenma feel smug, and he couldn't help but smirk. "Yes. The last guest I invited to your funeral will arrive tomorrow morning. I just received word." With that, Koenma began to walk closer and closer to Hiei until they were at kissing distance. With that, Koenma crept a pale hand up to Hiei's cheek, then yanked Hiei's face upward so they were making eye contact.

"I hope you made peace with your inner demons, "Demon Lord"." Koenma paused for a moment, finally getting a good look at Hiei's features. "Hm, I can't help but wonder if that demon rumor spread from that odd color of your eyes? Heh, I can't wait to see those pretty ruby orbs go blank after that rope snaps your neck."

"If I didn't know any better, Governor, I'd think you were coming on to me." Hiei smirked to Koenma, shaking off the threat. Koenma, face now in an unamused expression, took the hand that had been cupping his cheek and slapped the pirate in the face.

"Don't back talk me. You don't know the reality of your situation." Looking up to the SDF, Koenma continued, "Take him to his new 'home'."

As the SDFs made their way to the door while dragging Hiei, the pirate captain shouted after to Koenma, "You don't know the reality of _your _situation, Idiot! Just like how you know nothing about your Bounty Hunter! And without his help, you wouldn't have me here now! So don't act like you're the king all of a sudden! I'd like to see _you _take me on..."

By the time Hiei reached the end of his rant, he had been out of Koenma's office and out into the streets. Letting it out in a mumble, Hiei added, "...bitch."

Finally, the blue haired SDF on Hiei's right couldn't stand it any longer. "Jesus, I've never heard you talk so much! I was starting to think you were mute! God, damn!"

"Well, if I'm gonna die, may as well let it out while I can." Hiei murmured. That Koenma pissed him off.

"I can't believe you talked back to our respectable governor when he holds your life in his hands. Are you going insane from fear?" The strict-faced, young, blonde female SDF on Hiei's left replied.

"You know, you're kinda cute. Do you have an individual name, or does 'SDF' just sum it up for all of you tools?" Hiei asked facing the woman. Her only response to that was a murmured growl, and a laugh coming from her blue haired counterpart.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Yusuke had just made it to the building Koenma's office resided in when he spotted some SDF members right outside it. Running up to them, praying at least one of them had a scoop on Hiei, he noticed that a familiar pirate was getting his hands tied behind his back with strong rope by the two SDF members he spotted.

"Hiei!" Yusuke exclaimed in an almost overly-relieved tone, earning the three to turn around suddenly to stare at the bounty hunter. Quickly making his way in front of them, Yusuke went to face Hiei. The dark haired pirate just looked up at his one time cabin boy with weary and tired looking eyes, and Yusuke got a bad feeling suddenly in the pit of his stomach.

"Long time no see, Mr. Urameshi." Hiei stated calmly, not averting his eyes from Yusuke's. The two SDF members glanced down at their captive, amazed he had the guts to try and have a conversation with the man who single handedly threw him into his death sentence. Wouldn't a normal pirate try to break free from their hold and attack their bounty hunter? Get revenge? Well, Hiei was obviously not a normal pirate. And what was with Mr. Urameshi? Why was he trying to approach Hiei in the first place? Did he ever care this much about his previous bounties? It just didn't add up.

"Hiei, where are they taking you?" Yusuke questioned, ignoring the uniformed guards who were just staring at Yusuke in amazement with wide eyes.

"Hell if I know."

"Mr. Urameshi, if I may be as bold as to question why you are speaking on regular terms with this murderer?"

"No, you may not be so bold, Shunjun." Yusuke glared at the blue haired man. "Where are you going?"

"To Mr. Hiei's new cell since he can no longer stay in the one he destroyed. Speaking of, should you be out running around? Last I heard, you had injuries from your battle with this son of a..."

"Why not stop worrying about _my _injuries, and start worrying about _his_!" Yusuke shouted angrily, pointing to his captain. "Just look, it's obvious he took more damage than Zeru or I did! Don't you think that's weird if _he _was attacking_ us_?"

"What are you trying to imply, sir?" the female SDF inquired, eyes narrowing. Something about Mr. Urameshi's attitude about this situation was starting to get to her.

"And for the record, he didn't shoot Zeru. I shot him." Yusuke finished. Hiei's eyes widened at the fact Yusuke admitted.

"Why would you do that?" Shunjun asked in disbelief.

"Well, I..." Yusuke started when Koenma approached Yusuke from behind, placing a hand on the man's shoulder.

"Mr. Urameshi? You're well enough to be out?"

Hiei mentally berated himself for starting to respect Yusuke again. All it took was one sight of Koenma to clam him back up.

"Koenma..." Yusuke said an octave lower as he turned to face his former "boss" of sorts. "Where are you throwing Hiei?"

"Does it matter? Just trust me, he won't be causing any more trouble." Koenma replied, steadying a glare at the pirate, only to notice that Hiei was looking at Yusuke and not him. "Come, we'll discuss it over tea." With that, Koenma dragged Yusuke in the opposite direction from where the SDFs were dragging Hiei.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Good evening, Shigure." Shunjun said in a business-like tone as he locked the prison door that Hiei was now in. Receiving the key from the blue haired man, Shigure smirked at the motionless pirate who was quietly sitting on the bed and staring at the floor.

"So this is him, eh? Doesn't look like much of a threat to anybody. Actually, he looks like a prostitute if you ask me." Shigure chuckled. At the last remark, Hiei looked up and gave a glare to the tall, muscular man. This "Shigure" was to be his next guard, as well as a more professional man than Zeru was. He was tall and built with many scars on his tanned skin. He also had long, dark hair tied in a pony tail at the top of his head.

As for the building Hiei was to now reside in, it was a two story building near the outskirts of town. There were a couple of guards by the door, a couple of guards littered in the first story of the building (which held the necessities like the bathrooms and the food), a couple of guards by the staircase, and then there was Shigure who guarded the door to the second story. All there was to the second story was the cell, which had nothing but a bed and a toilet. Shigure was ordered to guard the outside of the room to stop anyone from coming in... And from coming out.

Hiei's cell was much nicer than the last one; at the very least, it was cleaner. The bed didn't reek, and this time there WAS a toilet. Hiei mentally flinched wondering how he got into this situation in the first place. It didn't take much for him to remember it was Yusuke's fault, but after facing Yusuke moments earlier, he noticed Yusuke seemed to feel _some _guilt about it. _Not that any of this will matter tomorrow... _

The pirate fell onto the bed on his back and stared at the ceiling. _I wonder if Yukina's okay... And Bui... I bet he's taking care of things. I'm sure he'll be captain after I'm dead... Hopefully. He'd do the job well. I wish I could appoint him personally so I could die without worrying about it. ...Those idiots better take care of my sister, or I'll haunt their asses. _

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

"Hiya, Shigure." Yusuke said quietly to the guard in front of the door.

"Mr. Urameshi, good evening. What brings you here so late?" Shigure replied, eyes looking directly into Yusuke's chocolate ones. _It's not my fault it took me this long to convince Koenma to tell me where Hiei's new cell was. Damn, it's nearly midnight. _

"Actually, Koenma wanted me to inspect things around here for a little bit since you've been alert since noon today. He figured you might be tired, or wanted to get something to eat, or something." Yusuke lied to the taller man.

Shigure's eyes narrowed at the bounty hunter, and a smirk graced his features. "Mr. Urameshi, I am in no need of any rest. I've gone longer than this without food or a "potty break", trust me. You can tell Koenma..."

"No, really. Please take a break. I'll finish the night shift for you." Yusuke interjected, his facade slipping.

"A generous offer, but I can handle one day of an all night guard-session."

_One day? _Yusuke thought. Shrugging it off, he added, "Please, Shigure? As a favor?"

"Why are you so persistent, boy? One might think you were up to something."

"I know him better than anyone. Besides, he won't escape with me as the guard. I_ am_ the one who captured him, after all." Yusuke smirked to Shigure, trying to mask himself with arrogance.

Shigure sighed. His gut told him not to let Yusuke get his way, but something about the shorter man's desperation made the guard cave. Yusuke hadn't shown much of a passion for anything after his wife passed. If being the last one to see Hiei alive and captured was what got Yusuke off his ass, then so be it.

"Fine," the pony-tailed man grunted as he handed Yusuke the key to the door as well as the key to the cell. "I will return promptly at seven AM. I expect no mishaps in the meantime."

"There won't be any." Yusuke confirmed as Shigure exited down to the first story of the building.

Using the first key, Yusuke quickly unlocked the door to the cell room. Once his appearance was made, Hiei's half asleep eyes suddenly focused as he sat up to see who was coming into his room.

"Mr. Urameshi?" Hiei whispered as Yusuke locked the door behind him, than ran to the cell, gripping the bars of Hiei's cage.

"Hiei!" Yusuke said desperately.

"What are you doing here?" Hiei asked monotonously, not getting up from the bed as his eyes narrowed in Yusuke's direction.

"Do you really need to ask?" Yusuke asked, hand rummaging in his pocket looking for the key to the cell.

"Get out." Hiei replied statically.

"No! Dammit! Hiei, I need to get you out of here first!"

"It's pointless. Even if I believed that, there are guards at every exit."

"You think the two of us combined can't take on a couple of stupid SDF members?" Yusuke gaped at his one-time lover.

"You miss my point, Mr. Urameshi. They will spot you helping me, and you will be hung, too." Hiei stated, turning to face the wall instead of the bounty hunter.

"So be it." Yusuke growled, finding the key and unlocking the cage-like door.

"Hey!" Hiei grumbled as Yusuke locked himself in the cell with Hiei. "Get the fuck out. I have no desire to be trapped in here with you."

"Why won't you hear me out, Hiei? I mean you no harm!"

"Could have fooled me!" Hiei glared back to the raven haired boy. Yusuke stayed silent for a few moments, debating whether or not he should attempt to get closer to the pirate. Hiei glanced at Yusuke, then looked back down. In a whisper, he added, "Why didn't you tell me about all this bounty hunter crap earlier?"

"I should have, Hiei! I have nothing to say for myself! I was just being cowardly!" Yusuke admitted, as he took a deep breath and inched closer and closer to Hiei. "I never had any intention to get you captured!"

"Liar." Hiei spat, his ruby eyes flashing a look of pain momentarily before going back to their previous indifference. "You intended to get my bounty from the start."

"Well, yeah, maybe it started out that way..." Yusuke mumbled, but Hiei interrupted him.

"What you mean is, it started out that way but then you decided that before you handed me to Koenma, you'd get a few cheap thrills in, right?"

Yusuke's brow furrowed at that, and he gripped the pirate by the shoulders and forced the shorted figure back down on the bed. Making fierce eye contact with the captain, Yusuke quietly yet firmly stated, "For someone supposedly so powerful and arrogant, you have no self esteem, do you?"

Hiei gave him a confused look at that comment, but didn't bother to try and push him off.

"You seem to doubt that I really care about you. And yeah, lately I've done a lot of shit wrong, Hiei, but... Can't you tell that I'm trying to make amends?"

"Personally, I think you're just trying to clear your conscious." Hiei smirked half heartedly to the man above him. Yusuke growled, "_That's _what I'm fucking talking about!"

"Give me a reason to believe you actually care, God damn it!" Hiei cursed. "You've..."

Yusuke cut off Hiei's rant by quickly kissing the demon, succeeding in silencing him.

Hiei, annoyed by the bold move, attempted to push Yusuke off of him. "Stop it! Any one could walk in and see you..."

"_I don't care!_"

Hiei's eyes widened at Yusuke's shout. "Damn it, Hiei. I don't fucking care any more what any one in this port thinks of me. If Shigure walks in while we're in mid-fuck, so be it. Doesn't mean I'm stopping. And he can tell Koenma, for all I care. Because if they're killing you, I'm going down with you."

Hiei was dumbfounded for a moment. But he quickly snapped out of it. "You'd be okay with it? Dying tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow?" Yusuke choked, eyes going wide.

"Yes. Apparently that's my execution date." Hiei stated calmly, as if it had nothing to do with him.

"The hell it is! They can't have your life! I won't let them!" Yusuke shouted, trying to stay tough but failing miserably... especially considering the tears that were building in his eyes for a reason even he could not explain.

Hiei looked away from the sniffling bounty hunter. He had only witnessed the man cry once before, and it was over his dead wife. Now, the former chore boy was crying over him. Suddenly, Hiei felt guilty about leaving his previous lover alone once he got sent to hell.

"Yusuke..."

"Damn it, Hiei! Don't leave me! I'm sorry! This is all my fucking fault!" Yusuke mumbled, clutching the pirate in a desperate hug. Hiei, unwilling to admit he missed the man, couldn't help but return the hug. So maybe deep down, he really did still trust Yusuke and wanted to be by his side. Little good it did now. Their fates were decided from the day they met. Things get complicated when a bounty hunter falls for his bounty.

"Yusuke, don't blame yourself. No matter what, it would have been my destiny to die this way. I am a pirate. They get captured and killed for doing crimes, and I'm no different. If I didn't get captured by Koenma's hand, then it would have been someone else's."

"Don't talk like that. It's too soon to give up. We can still get out of here."

"No." Hiei glared up to Yusuke. "Just let it be. There's no reason to make this a bigger deal than it is."

"This isn't a big deal...? Are you crazy? Hiei, your life is on the line!" Yusuke gasped, completely amazed that Hiei held such little regard for his own existence.

Hiei sighed. Yusuke was so stubborn. "What time is that guard coming back?"

"Shigure? Around seven..." Yusuke replied, wondering just where this was going.

"I'll make you a deal then. You stop bitching and worrying about me, and we can have sex one last time." Hiei smirked, cupping the man on top of him's cheek with one hand.

"We can have sex, but it won't be our last time." Yusuke mumbled defiantly, removing Hiei's hand from his cheek, then kissing the pirate's palm. "I swear it."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Author's note: **Ahh, it seems the love birds have made up. ...sorta. Next chapter: Hiei's execution date arrives. Is Yusuke and Hiei's love as strong as the fangirls believe? Will Yusuke be able to convince Koenma to spare Hiei's life? And what became of Bui and the others who are still floating around Roiyaru? Stay tuned. :D Oh, and don't forget... Leave a review if you love me! ...or if you love quick updates. Same thing, really.


	17. Chapter 17

**Pirate's Life For Me**

**By: **Demon Hiei's Girl (Demon Usagi)

**Chapter 17**

**Standard Disclaimers Apply**

**Author's note: **I'm back. Lucky you, right? xD Sorry it took so long to update, but good things come to those who wait. And by "good things", I mean mediocre fan fiction that involves two good looking main characters from an old popular anime who're out of character, dressed as pirates, running around with side characters from said anime doing nothing of particular interest while at the same time being overly angsty. ...Enjoy.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Bui, the first mate of the infamous pirate ship, the Black Hell, stared angrily out to sea. The sunrise was stunningly beautiful, it's red and orange light coming up from the horizon to shed the rays upon Port Roiyaru. The morning light affected the ocean water as well, turning it a glorious mix of yellow and dark red. Bui cursed himself for being stuck on land watching that sunrise while he could be out to sea sailing _towards_ said sunrise. Of course, Bui never once considered leaving the port he was currently stuck in without his captain by his side.

It had been a long time since Bui had seen Hiei. Thinking back, the white haired man couldn't remember the last time he actually "missed" Hiei, or wondered where the captain was. Hiei was never far from the ship, the crew, or his sister. And now, he was apparently far from all three. Thanks to that thought, Bui cursed himself again for failing to protect his leader of sorts. The tall man punched the nearest brick wall, but not hard enough to shatter the strong substance.

"It's a good thing you didn't punch a hole through that bakery, Bui. We'd have had a lot of explaining to do to those bread eating simpletons in there, sucking down their breakfast." sighed Suzuki, walking up to his long time sea-sailing friend.

"Who cares? This port can rot." Bui growled, clenching his fists for the umpteenth time that morning. By now, even his powerful hands were beginning to bleed from the force his fingers pushed into his palms. Just as the gooey red substance began to drip from said fisted hands, a petite hand gently grabbed Bui's shoulder, albeit with slight difficulty due to the height difference.

"Don't blame yourself, Bui. We can't afford you losing prospective now." said a familiar and soothing voice. Bui turned around, but didn't necessarily need to in order to see whom he was talking to.

"Genkai." Bui monotonously greeted the pink haired woman he had grown to love to tease over the years of sailing together. Now, though, teasing seemed to be a ridiculous waste of time with their captain so close to death.

"Bui, don't worry." Genkai said quietly, trying to calm her friend. "We will save the captain. Just because he wasn't in any of the jail cells we searched, doesn't mean..."

The woman never had time to finish, however, when a distressed Yukina came running passed them, tears in her eyes.

"Miss Yukina!" Bui shouted, concern flashing across his features. Before any of the three pirates had time to go chasing the captain's sister, however, another man ran after her. He didn't seem up to anything particularly bad from his appearance, but Bui didn't take any chances.

"Back off the mistress, pal." Bui scowled at the brunet citizen. The man, shocked by Bui's angry demeanor, stopped his pursuit instantly. "What's going on here?"

"Uhmm... I'm sorry, was that girl a friend of yours?" the man asked.

"Yes, she most certainly was," Suzuki glared, inching up to the man until they were nose to nose. It was hard to miss the overbearing anger bellowed deep in Suzuki's eyes. "What, pray tell, were you doing to her? Better not have harassed her, or you'll have to answer to us."

"O-of course not!" the man answered, eyes wide with fear. "I just answered her question, and she bolted away from me crying her eyes out. I was worried I offended her, so I followed her. Sorry, I meant no harm!"

"That's _your _story," Genkai glared, preparing to reach for her concealed pistol.

"No, he speaks the truth." Yukina replied, both literally and figuratively red eyed from her crying as she slowly reproached the group. "Let him be."

Genkai stared blankly at the turquoise haired maiden, then shook her head in a brief nod to the man allowing him to get out of the awkward situation back to whatever else he had been doing earlier. Once he was out of sight, the three pirates turned to the Black Hell's mistress with confusion in their eyes.

"What's wrong, Miss?" Bui asked gently, trying to prod the answer from the demoness before him.

"There was a small commotion among a couple of the town's villagers. I asked one what it was, and that man you saw earlier told me that my brother's execution was announced to be _this_ _afternoon_."

The three pirates' mouths fell open at the news, disbelief forming in their eyes.

"I'm sure it's just a rumor," Suzuki comforted, still taken aback himself.

"No..." Yukina muttered, tears threatening to form once more. "It was announced by Koenma himself. It's... official."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Shigure checked his pocket watch as he walked up the stairway to the cell that existed purely to contain Hiei until just a little while longer. _6:30 AM. Tsk. I'm early. Oh well. _Shigure was a professional man, who followed orders from his superiors to a T. Not working the shift he was assigned had eaten him from the inside out while he enjoyed a small amount of rum with some fellow employees of Governor Daioh. He told Yusuke he'd arrive at 7, but he figured the young bounty hunter should know by now that he tended to be early to things that involved his work.

_Hmm. Peculiar. Why the hell is Mr. Urameshi not standing outside this door like he's supposed to? If he left with no one here to guard Hiei, I swear... _Shigure thought as he pulled out a spare key. Cracking the door ever so slightly, he peeked inside to see if Mr. Urameshi was inside. Why he'd be in Hiei's cell, he wasn't sure.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Urameshi Yusuke, the former Roiyaru bounty hunter, laid shirtless in the cell room bed, absent mindedly stroking his sleeping counterpart's ebony hair. The dark blue and black locks were haphazardly thrown about the one pillow of the bed. Since his lover was hogging the cushion, Yusuke rested his cheek in his free hand's palm as he stayed lying on his side. Yusuke didn't really mind not having a pillow, considering he decided Hiei deserved a good sleep after all the hell (and immense love making) that had taken place in the captain's life as of recently.

Yusuke was full aware that 7AM was quickly approaching, but he couldn't move his eyes away from his slumbering leader. The pirate wasn't naked, unfortunately for Yusuke, as he had stole Yusuke's own shirt after declaring he was cold the previous night. Hiei's original shirt and pants were on the floor, along with Yusuke's jacket.

Not that it wasn't obvious, Yusuke decided, but Hiei was somehow even hotter when his hair was a mess and he was only half dressed. (Not to mention the only clothes he was wearing were Yusuke's own.)

But, as fun as it was to have lustful thoughts about the pirate captain, Yusuke knew his time in denial was over. If he didn't convince Koenma to spare Hiei's life, the demon would be hung for the amusement of a bunch of tight-wad governors. And Yusuke couldn't let that happen. Not to Hiei. As if to solidify the promise to save his lover's life, Yusuke brushed his lips against the demon's forehead.

"It seems you enjoyed your night as a guard." said a gruff voice emerging from the other side of the door. Yusuke shot up in bed, eyes terribly wide, as Shigure walked in the room closing the door behind him. He looked none too pleased, but then again, he never looked especially happy. _Shit! There's no way... Is it really 7 all ready?_

"I should have suspected there was an alternative motive behind you wanting to take over my post for me." Shigure stated in an eerily calm voice. Yusuke clenched his mouth shut in fear of saying something that would get him thrown face first into more shit. "I'm not surprised though," Shigure continued on. "I thought that kid looked like a prostitute. Tell me, did he seduce you in attempt to get you to release him from this prison?"

"Fuck off, Shigure!" Yusuke shouted, thus securing his place in the proverbial pile of shit he knew he was falling face first into. "He's no prostitute. _I _tried toseduced _him_, but I suck at it so he had to meet me half way. And by the way, I regret nothing because despite your opinion, he's fucking _good_."

"You're funny, Mr. Urameshi." Shigure said. Regardless of the comment, however, the tall guard didn't crack a smile.

"You can tell Koenma whatever you want." Yusuke mumbled, arms wrapping instinctively around the still sleeping Hiei.

"I'm not telling the governor anything. It's your business who you sleep with. Besides..." Shigure's eyes narrowed. "Judging from the way you're clinging to him, it wasn't just sex."

Yusuke didn't let up his tight grip on Hiei, unsure of whether or not he should believe Shigure's acceptance. _Of course it wasn't just sex. I don't sleep with criminals all willy nilly._ Yusuke sarcastically mentally added to himself.

"I don't care how this little affair happened. But... just so you know, Mr. Urameshi, you won't save his life. He will be hung this afternoon. Our Governor Daioh has announced it to the public and to his guests. It doesn't matter how much you 'love' him, after all. He's still a pirate." Shigure stated, turning towards the exit. "You probably have about an hour before Mr. Koenma comes looking for you. He expects you to stand with him and his other governor friends during the execution, after all."

With that, Shigure left the room, and Yusuke let out the pent up sigh of relief he had been holding in. But after his brief moment of thanking the gods that Shigure wasn't a complete asshole who planned on ratting he and Hiei out to Koenma, Yusuke felt the panic of needing to cut Hiei's sentence from Koenma before it was too late. Deciding he needed to find Koenma ASAP, Yusuke shook the resting apparition in his arms.

"Hiei... wake up."

Hiei stirred, but chose to ignore the pest that was trying to disturb his slumber.

"Come on, Hiei. You need to get dressed." Yusuke mumbled, shaking his captain a little harder.

"Fuck, you're annoying." Hiei murmured, cracking one eye open.

"So I've been told. Hiei, I need to get out of here and find Koenma. I think I can convince him to stop this execution bullshit if I have enough time to pester him. So I'm gonna head out now and track him down quickly." Yusuke explained, cupping Hiei's cheek with one hand.

Hiei feigned a hurt expression. "I didn't take you for one who leaves right after sex. I suddenly feel so... used."

"Give me a break, Hiei. I need to do this for your life's sake." Yusuke paused. "If it'll make you feel better, we can make love 'til neither of us can move, as soon as we escape this port."

Hiei sighed. "Just drop it, Yusuke. If you try too hard, Koenma will stop trusting you and you'll lose all your perks in this port. Just let them off me here. Why prolong it?"

"Idiot!" Yusuke growled, pushing Hiei back down on the bed roughly. After cutting off any argument Hiei could make by capturing the demon's lips in a deep kiss, Yusuke added, "I won't let you die. This was all my fault. But that doesn't mean I can't still make things right. And I promise, as soon as you're free, we're getting on the ship and high-tailing it out of here. Together."

Hiei looked up at the bounty hunter with wide eyes for a moment, then gave the man a half hearted smirk. "You're so stubborn. Who am I to stop you?"

"I knew you'd see it my way, Love." Yusuke replied with a twin smirk. He then got off the bed and reached for his jacket, quickly draping it over his shoulders. "I'll head out now."

"Uhh, don't you want your shirt back?" Hiei said, gesturing towards his chest.

"Keep it. You look really, really, _really _sexy in clothes too big for you." Yusuke said lecherously, looking back to Hiei as he began to unlock the cell door. Hiei returned the look as he grabbed his black pants and began to put them on.

"I'll stay here then. If I try to escape now, the guards at the exits will be suddenly aroused by my sexiness and I'll get mauled. Either that, or they'll catch us both and you'll lose all your rep with Koenma."

"Right." Yusuke said, slightly embarrassed that he _had _a reputation with Koenma in the first place. Not that the idea of other people checking out his lover was appealing either. Deciding now was as good of time as any to leave Hiei once more, Yusuke tried to fake a small smile to reassure the pirate sitting on the bed. Noticing Yusuke's reluctance, Hiei spoke up.

"Yusuke..."

"What?" the bounty hunter replied, halfway out the cell while still facing forward. He couldn't bear to look his captain in the eyes as he left him stranded in that cell, even though he knew he was doing it for the greater good of the future.

"Take care of yourself out there. This isn't your fault, you know. Eventually I would have been in this position, more than likely because of my over confidence. The only difference is, otherwise I wouldn't have my own little moron running around trying so hard to save me."

Yusuke smirked but still refused to turn around. "Don't make fun of me, Hiei. You know I can't help it. I need you with me. Now quit testing my practically non-existent will power; I gotta head down there." With that, he tried once more to leave for good, but was stopped once more.

"Yusuke."

The raven haired man halted again, but angrily. "Didn't I tell you not to test my will power?"

"I love you."

If anything could get a defiant Yusuke to whip his head around, that would be it. The words he never heard come from Hiei's mouth was literally music to his ears. His wide, chocolate eyes didn't stop staring at Hiei's ruby orbs. With that, his practically non-existent will power broke, and Yusuke ran back to Hiei, getting one last, really passionate kiss from the demon.

"Ohh, you have no idea how happy I am to hear that, but I _really _gotta go now!" Yusuke panted quickly, getting up for the second time, and heading towards the exit. This time, though, Yusuke did look back before closing the cell door. Through the bars, Yusuke saw Hiei give a brief wave. He really didn't want to leave now more than ever.

"Just so you know, that settles it, Hiei." Yusuke stated, smiling at the pirate one last time.

"Didn't you say you had somewhere you need to be? You were right, you do have no will power." Hiei glared, still not moving from his sitting position on the bed. "Okay, I'll bite. What settles what?"

"I just decided, as soon as we get out of here... We're getting married."

"Oh, hurry up and leave." Hiei said bluntly, the blush evident on his face.

"I'm going, I'm going!" Yusuke said. Hiei couldn't suppress a grin as he heard Yusuke's voice on the other side of the door shouting something along the lines of 'You better pick out the dress you plan on wearing before I get back!'

_Heh, poor Idiot. He'll be the one in the dress. _Hiei thought to himself, lying back down on the bed. With Yusuke gone, he had nothing better to do than to wait for Koenma to 'fetch' him for the hanging. Well, that, and picturing Yusuke in a frilly white wedding gown.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Author's note: **Deep down, Hiei believes he'd look good in a dress.Spirit. Spirit. There, since I didn't give you a shout out in the last chapter, I gave you two this time. Bet you feel loved, huh? Anyways, this is the end of chapter seventeen, baby. Yeah, I know. This wasn't all that exiting of a chapter. I mean, nothing you didn't all ready know was established. But think of it this way... the fan-girls finally got to hear Hiei say those three little words. ;D See ya next chapter. Oh, and remember, every time someone who read the chapter doesn't review, a leprechaun dies.


	18. Chapter 18

**Pirate's Life For Me**

**By: **Demon Hiei's Girl (Demon Usagi)

**Chapter 18**

**Standard Disclaimers Apply**

**Author's Note:** Wow, I left for a week out of state right after I updated, so I didn't get to see all the lovely reviews I received for chapter 17. Thanks to your effort, many leprechauns were saved from a horrible fate.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Good morning, Beautiful." snickered Shigure as he hovered over the irritated Hiei who was awake, but still lying on the cell bed. "Governor Koenma's outside waiting for you."

"Yippee." Hiei replied statically, glaring daggers at the man who was lingering above him.

"Your little boyfriend has been arguing with him for hours, but unfortunately for you, Mr. Daioh doesn't disappoint his governor friends. They're all anxious to see Koenma snap your pale, little neck."

"Yeah. I'd want to see me die, too." Hiei said bluntly, refusing to show his surprise that Shigure knew about he and Yusuke. _Must have came in before I woke up. Asshole. Yusuke could have mentioned that, though. ...Ah well, pride be damned. I'll be dead tomorrow._

"It's a pity, though. Poor Mr. Urameshi, losing two lovers in horrific ways. I wonder if witnessing this will traumatize him worse?"

Hiei glared at the taller man, from his lying down position, through narrowed eyes. "He'll get over it in time and find someone else. That's what he did the first time. ...obviously."

"Sounds to me like you aren't happy with that answer." Shigure snickered. "I didn't think a murderer could be jealous of a dead girl."

"Well, you know, I try to think outside the box." Hiei smirked. _But he's right. I shouldn't be jealous or mad at the thought of him being with someone else. It wouldn't be my place to demand he stay single for the rest of his life for my sake. ...Then again, when was __**I **__the selfless kind? Duh, I want him to stay loyal to me. _Hiei looked towards the door when he heard a shouting match that was getting increasingly closer to the door that was the only entrance to the cell. Recognizing the voices, Hiei shifted so he was sitting upright on the bed, but kept his gaze at his hands. _'Cause if he's in love with someone else... then that means he doesn't love me. ...wait, when the hell did I become this needy?_

"Ah, here they come." Shigure grinned, slightly amused by the awkward situation. "And it sounds to me like Mr. Urameshi's still losing the argument."

With that, as if on cue, Yusuke and Koenma practically busted through the door in mid-verbal fight. They both were making eye contact with only each other, angry eye contact. Obviously, Koenma wasn't used to Yusuke talking back. Hiei's eyes looked up to take one last long look at Yusuke's ruffled appearance, trying to comprehend an answer to his own question.

_Oh yeah. When I fell for __**him. **_Hiei smirked half heartedly at the resolution he came up with

Yusuke glanced over towards where Hiei was seated on the bed. The pirate was staring at him with an eerie calm. Like he had given up hope, but was totally all right with it. Yusuke found himself hating that look. It didn't help that those hopeless, ruby eyes were staring directly into his own eyes. Yusuke couldn't bring himself to look away from the apparition, leaving the two lovers staring deeply at the each other; Hiei being seated on the bed, and Yusuke directly across from him standing next to the governor.

"Mr. Urameshi?" Koenma paused midway through his rant that had been previously falling on deaf ears. It seemed that his bounty hunter was distracted by the cocky pirate again. Koenma couldn't help loathe the "demon". He was a murderer, but he still got Mr. Urameshi's– _the _Mr. Urameshi's– sympathy! Just earlier, when Koenma had headed towards the cell, Mr. Urameshi had seen him and freaked out over Hiei...again! Koenma had thought he'd known everything about the bounty hunter after years of his service... Yet right now, he had this weird feeling Hiei knew more about Mr. Urameshi then he let on. Perhaps the base of the governor's doubts came from something the demon had shouted earlier?

"_You don't know the reality of __**your**__ situation, Idiot! Just like how you know nothing about your Bounty Hunter! And without his help, you wouldn't have me here now! So don't act like you're the king all of a sudden!"_

Koenma's lips thinned. What exactly did that mean?

"Mr. Urameshi, weren't you in the middle of trying to persuade me into something?" Koenma suddenly shouted, turning towards the ebony haired man next to him. But Yusuke's eyes were still locked on Hiei's. "Mr. Urameshi!"

Yusuke quickly turned at Koenma's exasperation. The brunet ruler was breathing hard and was sending Hiei and angry glare.

"Ko...enma?" Yusuke mumbled quietly. He had never seen the governor lose his composure like that before.

"Dammit, Mr. Urameshi! I just don't understand! Why the hell did you stop yelling? We were in the middle of a verbal brawl, you know! How come whenever that... that _monster _is around, your normal actions change completely?"

Yusuke stared wide-eyed at Koenma. He couldn't bring himself to tell the governor the truth. Telling his former boss that he was in love with the felon would probably get Hiei killed faster.

"Well?" Koenma snarled, balling his fists. "You went out into the seas, desperate to show me up and capture this brat! I told you I didn't believe you could do it, and you proved me wrong! You knew he'd be killed like all the others! Why are you so against it now? He hasn't reformed in the least!"

Shigure couldn't contain the amusement on his features when he started to chuckle. Yusuke and Koenma turned towards the pony-tailed man quickly, anxious to see what he'd reveal. Hiei, however, didn't even pay him any mind, taking his gaze from Yusuke and returning it to his hands in his lap.

"Haven't you seen the attraction, Governor sir? It's a pretty obvious attachment."

"Attraction?" Koenma muttered disbelievingly. "What do you mean by that? Don't tell me that devil thinks he can bribe Mr. Urameshi out of his punishment!"

"Never mind, Governor Daioh." Shigure snickered. "But if I may, shouldn't you clean the brat's face up?"

Koenma's eyes went to Hiei. "What for?"

"Well, I thought you wanted him to look healthy before he got executed." Shigure shrugged. "I guess it doesn't really matter."

Once again, the governor's eyes narrowed at the former pirate captain. Most of the injuries from his time spent with Zeru were still there. Sighing in an irritable fashion, Koenma decided he had all that he could stand. "Fine. There's still two hours before the hanging is scheduled. Mr. Urameshi, I leave it to you to clean up this filth. Shigure, make sure Mr. Urameshi brings Hiei to me in an hour and a half. I want at least half an hour to prepare any last minute whims. This will be quite a show, after all."

With that, Koenma exited in a huff, now more ready than ever to kill the Demon Lord.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Yusuke grabbed the wet piece of cloth and twisted it until all the access water came out. Then he returned to his couch where his lover was lying, sprawled there like he owned the place. Yusuke smirked a little; Hiei was, without a doubt, used to being in charge.

Yusuke dragged Hiei back to his house so he could clean the demon up... but not because it was Koenma's orders. The bounty hunter hated seeing Hiei looking so... beat up. Dried blood on old, deep gashes and a black eye didn't flatter his good looks after all.

Shigure acknowledged the governor's orders and tracked their every move, but decided to give them their privacy and stood outside the door of the living room. Truth be told, Shigure liked Mr. Urameshi. He felt bad for the boy's rotten luck with love interests, but he wasn't going to risk his job to help them escape. If they were going to try and run away, they'd do it off of his watch.

"C'mon, sit up." Yusuke sighed, glaring down at the man lying down lazily. The towel was getting dry...

"No. Leave me this way. I want to piss that fucker off." Hiei glared back up to his former chore boy.

"The hell I will. I hate looking at your blood!" With that, Yusuke crawled over the apparition and tried to wipe away the blood smear off his cheek from where Zeru knifed him. Hiei struggled, though, stubborn as always. "Dammit, Hiei."

Finally, Hiei got pissed, and threw his arms around Yusuke's neck pulling the bounty hunter down so their lips could touch. Yusuke took the bait, confused by the action, considering how pissed Hiei was. Why kiss? The raven haired man didn't have time to think, however, when a tongue entered his mouth. Hiei smirked when he heard Yusuke moan, realizing he just won the argument even if Yusuke didn't realize it yet.

Hiei disconnected their lips to move to the bounty hunter's neck, his ultimate weak spot. He heard the man above him's breathing momentarily stop as he began to suck on Yusuke's pulse.

"Oh...God, you cheater...!"

Hiei smirked as he scraped a fang over Yusuke's jugular. "What? Do you want me?" he asked innocently.

"Shigure's...right out that... door...!" Yusuke half growled, half panted.

"If that's a yes, then put the cloth down."

"...no..."

Irritated that his chore boy was talking back to him, Hiei pushed the man off of him. "What? Why are you listening to that ass's orders?"

"Oh come on, I'm doing this for you." Yusuke groaned back, trying to regain his composure, but the blush was still painted on his cheeks.

"Is it true?" Hiei asked quietly, narrowing his crimson orbs at the chocolate-eyed man before him.

"Is what true?" Yusuke asked, honestly confused, cocking his head to one side.

"You weren't after my bounty, were you? You just wanted to drag me back to that bastard for the credit. ...to prove yourself to him. Was he that important to you?"

"I-important?" Yusuke stuttered.

"You heard I was a monster, didn't you? The worst of the worst? Yet you wanted to prove your worth to him by capturing me, even if it risked your life."

"It was more for my pride and my boredom then for Koenma's praise. I never really thought of him as a 'boss', despite my jokes." Yusuke mumbled honestly. It was weird how much his relationship with Koenma had changed over the course of time.

"Maybe he's right, though." Hiei sighed, leaning back on the couch, now sitting up. Yusuke leaned back with him, turning to look at the profile of the apparition.

"Right about what?"

"Maybe I _am _the monster he thinks I am. I mean, he was right about one thing. I didn't reform one bit. And I probably never will." Hiei stated cooly.

"You're no monster."

"You didn't think that the first time, though, did you?" Hiei half smirked. "I remember that fear in your eyes. You really thought I was going to kill you, that time."

Yusuke had almost forgotten how he and Hiei met. The memories almost over powered him.

"_Nuthin' more 'n a tiny grunt, Cap'n." Bui chuckled darkly. Hiei rolled his eyes and pointed the pistol to Yusuke's forehead._

"_Give me a reason to spare your life." Hiei glowered to the man on his knees. "No one who's gotten this close to me has ever survived before. Why are you so special that you should be granted another chance?"_

_Yusuke shuddered under the intense look from the pirate._

Yusuke also remembered the fear he had from facing Hiei. Being held down by Bui, being forced to look directly into Hiei's blood thirsty eyes... To be on the opposite side of that pistol was the scariest feeling ever. Hiei never missed his target. If Hiei chose to kill him there... Then another thought hit Yusuke.

"_That's all fine and good, but if I were to spare you, what would I get in return?" _

Yusuke smirked at the thought, then chuckled a bit, earning himself an odd look from Hiei.

"You got me," Yusuke smiled.

"...what?"

"You asked me if you spared me, what would you get in return, remember? You got me." Yusuke turned to face the pirate now, smile still intact.

Hiei smirked as well. "I guess I did. Funny thing is, I had to convince Bui I _wasn't _interested in you that way when I first threw you in that cell. He thought I was keeping you alive because I _wanted _you."

"You didn't?" Yusuke gaped, almost shocked. "What was wrong with me?"

"You're not my type." Hiei smirked a little. "My type has _breasts_."

"Why you little bastard! You're not my type either!"

Hiei frowned a bit and averted his eyes. "I know that."

Yusuke's retort died in his throat. "Shut up, Hiei. You know you're the only one for me."

"You shut up, you corny son of a bitch."

"...wait, you said _Bui _thought you were interested in me?"

"Yes?" Hiei murmured, unsure where Yusuke was going with this.

"That asshole kept trying to get me to admit my love for you, before I even realized I loved you! He was always trying to get me to throw myself at you! Made things very awkward, you know!" Yusuke shouted, standing up.

"Heh, you're going to have to have a talk with him about meddling in people's affairs, Yusuke." Hiei smirked up to the man now on his feet.

"Huh? Why me? Why don't you do it?" Yusuke asked. Hiei was better at scolding Bui than he was. Bui never listened to anyone besides his captain, after all.

"Because I'll be dead." Hiei replied.

Yusuke paused, mouth open. "Shut up." he said after a brief moment of silence. "No you won't be. And you'll lecture Bui yourself like always."

Now officially angry himself, Yusuke went back to the sink to re-wash the now completely dry piece of cloth so he could return to treating Hiei's wounds. Once it was wet for the second time, he sat back on the couch next to the now strangely silent pirate who was staring off into nothing. Sighing, Yusuke wiped the dried blood off the demon's cheek, revealing a couple large, yet healing, scratches. Hopefully they wouldn't scar, leaving a cross like wound on the captain's face. When he was done with that, the bounty hunter put gauge and bandages on some of the old wounds on Hiei's arms along with medicine to help them heal faster. Seeing that there was nothing more he could do for the blackened eye before he bandaged it, he simply kissed it gently, then enveloped the apparition in a tight hug. It wasn't going to end this way. But with Shigure out there, and being as dutiful as he was, there was no way he'd let them escape. That didn't mean there weren't other ways to leave this island, however. Yusuke just had to think of one.

Releasing his grip on the demon, Yusuke left for the kitchen to throw away the dirty cloth and wash his hands.

Hiei scowled as he looked at his bandaged limbs with the one eye that could. The other was, thanks to Yusuke, bandaged with tape that wrapped around his one eye and circled his head, leaving him blind in that area. "Fuck." He felt vulnerable, looking like he just lost a fight. Almost too human for his liking.

_Vulnerable... _Hiei instinctively brought one hand up to his neck, gently gripping his own throat. _What will it feel like to have my neck snapped? _It was an eerie thought. Would he die quickly without much pain, or would it be slow and agonizing? It was a possibility, considering his neck may not break right away. He might just hang there until he suffocated, which would not be the most pleasant way to go.

When Yusuke reentered the living room, he noticed right away the placement of Hiei's hand on his throat and the lost look in his eyes.

"Damn it!" Yusuke growled, frustrated beyond belief. Running up to the pirate, he ripped Hiei's hand away from his neck and held both of the apparition's small wrists down with his own hands. "_**Don't you even think about it**_!"

Hiei looked up at him surprised. Yusuke bit his lip, getting angrier and angrier by the minute. "Selfish, suicidal bastard! I told you that you weren't going to die! Why don't you shut up and listen for once in your damn arrogant life? I told you that you _can't die! _I refuse to lose you!"

"Would you stop crying, you bounty hunting pansy?" Hiei stated in an unamused tone. Yusuke blinked in a confused manner down to Hiei. _I was crying? _That would explain the wet cheeks, he supposed.

Hiei sighed, then broke one of his hands out of Yusuke's grip, using his thumb to wipe the tear streaks away. "You're such a baby. How did you manage to become a tough bounty hunter in the first place?"

Yusuke sniffed. "Pain of loss."

Hiei winced a little, but tried not to make it obvious.

Yusuke's look became one of determination now, as he lowered himself onto the floor, resting his head on the demon's lap. "I lost everything once, Hiei. And I don't want to lose everything again."

"I know," Hiei soothed quietly, brushing the man's dark locks with his fingers. "You're right, it'll be okay."

Neither noticed Shigure had reentered the room merely moments earlier to check on things.

_Huh, I never thought I'd see the day the bounty comforts the bounty hunter. I've seen the opposite once or twice, but out of pity, not love. These two are a very peculiar case._

With that finishing thought, Shigure left the room once more to let the two comfort each other. He had about half an hour before he had to drag Hiei back to Koenma, after all.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Author's note: **It feels like forever since I updated. But, damn, this chapter was hard to write! Sometimes these things just write themselves, but not this one. After the first two pages, I lost all inspiration. It sucked! But, since Spirit boosts my ego, (and draws me pretty fic-art), I thought I'd try and move my ass a bit. And this was the result. Hope you like! I'm very happy with this chapter for once. Plus, this is exciting, we're almost to 200 reviews! (I think the count was 199 or something last I checked.) I never got that many, so I'm gonna assume you all like this fic. Good, 'cause I do, too.


	19. Chapter 19

**Pirates Life For Me**

**By: **Demon Hiei's Girl (Demon Usagi)

**Chapter 19**

**Standard Disclaimers Apply**

**Author's note:** With school back in session, my time is limited. But whatever. This fic needed an update. So here it is.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hmph, you ready to go?" the tall man asked impatiently to the dark haired pirate who was still sitting on Mr. Urameshi's couch, stroking the dark locks of his lover's hair who was asleep in his lap.

"Of course. I was ready for my execution the day I decided that pirating would be my 'trade'." Hiei muttered quietly, yet not getting up from his seat. The bounty hunter was so out of it... He was so content looking in the pirate's lap, even to Shigure's eyes. Hiei almost hated to move him, but decided it was for the best. Slowly shifting so Yusuke was leaning on the couch instead, Hiei got up and dusted his pants off.

"You aren't going to wake him?"

"No."

"He'll be furious."

"At who? My corpse?"

"..." Even Shigure paused at that. The demon had a point. "He loves you, you know. Even I can tell tha--"

"Which is exactly why I'm not waking him up. I don't want his last memory of me to be of my dead body." Hiei cut off.

"... Let's go before he wakes then." Shigure whispered, agreeing with the pirate.

"Sure." Hiei said. Crouching down so he could be eye-level with the unconscious man, Hiei whispered into Yusuke's ear, "...sorry." Adding a kiss to Yusuke's forehead, Hiei stood back up, then grabbed his headband off the nearby table in which it was placed. The apparition wrapped the band around his eye instead of his head to cover the bandage that was in place to hide the black eye from view.

"Trying to appease Governor Koenma?" Shigure mused with a smirk, remembering how the governor had wanted Hiei to look healthy for his execution.

"Fuck no. He wishes." Hiei snorted. "I just refuse to die like a sniveling wuss. Koenma's fucking audience is going to remember me as the bad ass I am."

"Of course they are." Shigure smirked. "You're so vain. I just don't understand how Mr. Urameshi fell for _you_. You're the exact opposite of his previous fiancee."

"I don't know either." Hiei said in an unamused tone. "You can ask him when I'm good and dead and can't hear the answer."

"Mmmnn... Hiei..." the sleeping Yusuke mumbled, almost in response. Hiei turned to look at him, frowning at the sight of the former chore boy drooling on himself in his slumber with reddened cheeks.

"I don't think you have to worry about that." Shigure laughed. Hiei just blushed and put his forehead into his palm with a sigh.

"He's an idiot..."

"It makes me wonder though..." Shigure pried, leaning over the pirate with narrow eyes. "You didn't even try to escape. Why?"

"Because we wouldn't have succeeded. You're too in love with your job to let us escape." Hiei replied bluntly, earning an honest laugh from the taller man. "...I didn't want to give him hope."

"...!" Shigure paused, unable to come up with a response.

"Well? Aren't we leaving yet?" Hiei asked in an annoyed fashion, albeit quietly.

"Don't you want to say your goodbyes?" Shigure said with a small smile. "Tell him you'll see him again in the afterlife, and what not?"

"Do I look like a girl to you?"

"Oh, you aren't one?"

"Fuck yourself." Hiei growled. "I'm not going to lie to him."

"Lie?"

"I won't see him in the afterlife. I doubt he's going to hell like I am."

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

"This is the spot, eh?" Bui said, looking at the platform.

"Of course it is. Look at that noose." Suzuki replied. "It's a dead give away."

"Don't say 'dead', please." Yukina said quietly, eyes pointed down. She didn't want to see it. She didn't want to imagine it. She didn't want it to happen, period.

"It's okay, ma'am. Our captain is too strong for this port. He will over power them." Genkai comforted quietly, putting her hands on the petite girl's shoulders.

"Not if he doesn't have the will power." Yukina confirmed, knowing her brother well. "I have no doubt he _couldn't _overpower them, it's just..."

"What will happen if the captain does parish here, Miss Yukina?" Suzuki blurted out. Yukina's body stilled, and her face went pale. Genkai looked up and sent a well deserved glare Suzuki's way. Seeing Genkai's dismay, Bui turned to Suzuki as well.

"Do you mind being sensitive towards the lass?" he growled to his blond friend.

"I don't mean to be insensitive, but we have to look at this situation realistically. If our captain dies here, what happens next? We need a plan. We need a _leader._"

"Isn't it obvious?" Yukina replied in an unusually firm tone. "Bui will be captain. He was the first mate after all, and my brother's most trusted man."

"No, I don't accept." Bui refused, unusually loud. The crew had been trying to remain in whispers as to not draw attention to the passer byers.

"Bui?" Genkai questioned, looking up to the white haired man.

"I will not serve any other man but my cap'n. Nor will I take his place. If there's no Captain Hiei, then there's no first mate Bui. I'm jumpin' ship."

At that, the three crew members realized how serious the situation was. Not only did Bui say "captain", opposed to "cap'n", but he also used Hiei's _name_.

"We know you're a loyal crewman, Bui, but don't be ridiculous. The Black Hell will need a captain, and you are the best fit." Genkai urged determinedly. She would rather not serve someone like Suzuki as captain, after all.

"No, I ain't loyal. I never was before Hiei. I owed him my life on several occasions. I _like _serving him." Bui whispered, once again using a quiet tone. "That's why I was attached to that Urameshi kid. I thought he felt the same way. But instead, that traitorous bastard went and...!"

"Control your temper, Bui." Genkai sighed, running a hand through her hair. "I can't seem to completely distrust Mr. Urameshi. I think he still might pull through."

"You think?" Yukina replied, her head jerking up.

"You sound hopeful..." Bui mumbled, wide eyed. Previously, Yukina seemed ready to cut the bounty hunter's head off for betraying her flesh and blood.

"My brother loves him. Of course I'm hopeful." Yukina sighed in an exasperated tone. "Hiei needs someone to do the fighting once in awhile. It's a relationship he never had with me or anyone else. Even the strongest person needs someone to protect them once in awhile."

"And you think that person is Mr. Urameshi?" Bui muttered, disbelievingly.

"You did, too, until recently." Yukina replied icily. Bui almost shivered at the look she gave him. "Maybe I should put my faith into Mr. Urameshi after all. ...since I can't do anything else right now."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Ahh, there's our main attraction!" Koenma almost cooed, seeing the pirate captain enter the door, being followed by Shigure who was holding a gun to the apparition's back. Unbeknownst to either the pirate or the governor, the pistol wasn't really loaded. Shigure decided he didn't want to be the one to kill Hiei if he tried to escape at the last minute.

Said pirate was of no real threat, though, what with his arms tied behind his back with rope. To Koenma's glee, Hiei was looking only _partially_ frail thanks to the bandages covering his wounds. The pissed off look that adorned the demon's face, however, made up for the injuries in the long run. He looked like he'd been hell to imprison...

"Excellent..." Koenma breathed.

"I know I am." Hiei said smugly, earning himself a smack in the face.

"You're trash; don't speak to me that way." Koenma replied dully.

"And you're ugly and old, so don't speak to me _at all_." Hiei hissed back, trying to lunge, but with no avail thanks to Shigure holding him back.

"Where's Mr. Urameshi?" Koenma asked suddenly, ignoring the rude comment from Hiei. The governor hated leaving on bad terms with Yusuke. They were old friends, after all. That, and he thought the bounty hunter should have a front row seat to his bounty's downfall.

Hiei looked away and Shigure stayed silent.

"_Well?_"

"Don't get your underwear in a bunch, Koenma. I'm right here."

Koenma's eyes widened slightly at the entrance of his bounty hunter, where as the other two in his company just dashed their heads around to see Mr. Urameshi standing there, in the same outfit as before except with a nice jacket on, with slightly ruffled hair and a determined look in his eyes.

"Where have you been?" Koenma stated, unamused. "I would have thought you'd _want _to assist Shigure in escorting this criminal to me."

"I _did._" Yusuke stated, matter-of-factly. "However, someone didn't wake me up and I overslept from my nap, you see."

Koenma couldn't help but lift an eyebrow when Yusuke circled around Hiei like a buzzard instead of Shigure, whom the governor presumed to be the one at fault here. Why would Hiei wake up Yusuke to take him to his death, after all?

"I'm mad at you." the bounty hunter whispered into the criminal's ear as he circled passed. Hiei just flashed him an annoyed look.

"Anyways," Koenma continued, getting rather antsy, "I'm glad you came in time. We're about to take our little friend here to the stand..."

"Koenma, I'm sorry, but I most object."

Koenma's jaw fell open. "Excuse me?"

"You can't kill him, Koenma. This isn't right." Yusuke stated calmly, standing in front of Hiei.

"Isn't right...?" the governor questioned. "What, isn't there enough people out there to witness this? We have several nearby governors attending this execution. This is going to be a memorable event! This is very right. It couldn't be more right, Mr. Urameshi."

"I beg to differ." Yusuke whispered under his breath. With a cough, he added, "Koenma, this is an execution, not a party. It's inappropriate to..."

"_Inappropriate?_" the elder brunet scoffed. "So it _was _appropriate for this monster to kill countless innocent people? It was appropriate for him to steal from those he killed? Or the families of the one's he killed? How appropriate was it for him to imprison you on his ship, Mr. Urameshi? Were you stuck in a cell to rot in all those months, or were you his lackey?"

When Yusuke stiffened at the last one, Koenma frowned further. "Was that it? Did he make you his... little personal slave?"

"I really wish he did." Yusuke whispered really quietly, earning a smirk from Shigure and a glare from a now red-faced Hiei. Koenma, not catching the remark, snorted in disbelief.

"Why would you stick up for him? I just don't understand..." Koenma paused. "You cannot interrupt this, Mr. Urameshi. I won't allow it. You will not interfere. Port Roiyaru's reputation depends on this!"

"Koenma, this isn't right--"

"Shigure." Koenma ordered in response as he began walking away. Just as Koenma exited, Shigure bent down and whispered into Yusuke's ear, "I apologize in advance, Mr. Urameshi."

"Why?" Yusuke asked, afraid to know the answer. Just as the syllable left his lips, Shigure used the unloaded gun he had pointed at Hiei to whack Yusuke in just the right part of the back of the neck to knock the dark haired bounty hunter unconscious.

"Yusuke!" Hiei exclaimed, wide eyed as the man fell to the floor in a heap. "Was that necessary?" the pirate continued, glaring up to Shigure.

"Sorry, orders. Nothing personal, of course I adore Mr. Urameshi. It's just work." Shigure half smiled to the bounded criminal.

"Just leave him alone, okay? You know how dumb he is." Hiei replied, eyes narrowed at Yusuke's body.

"Ahh, an insult laced with affection."

"You're a poet," Hiei retorted sarcastically. "Let's get going."

"You're going to leave him while he sleeps _again_?" Shigure asked with raised eyebrows.

"I know, it's a bad habit." was the response.

"I'll wake him up. I've got ways." Shigure urged quietly into the pirate's ear.

"Why? It'd be against Koenma's wishes."

"He ordered me to knock the man out. He didn't say I couldn't wake him up once I was done." Shigure laughed deeply.

"He did, however, order you to keep him from trying to stop this. Which is in my favor, because Yusuke wouldn't succeed and this will stop him from accidentally witnessing anything that may scar him for life."

"A wee bit egotistical to think your death would scar him for life, don't you think?" Shigure mused, pointing the gun back at Hiei's back, and forcing him to walk to the exit of Koenma's corridors and towards the platform.

"Have you met the man?" Hiei replied. "I think it's a bit obvious."

"Yeah." Shigure agreed. "I gotta say, though, I'm beginning to like you. Pisses me off that you won't try to escape."

"Pisses me off that you won't let me."

"Touche."

With that final bit of sarcasm, the two had finally made it to the platform. Below them were thousands of townsfolk, and seated above the standing crowd were the governors in a specifically made area to give them a good, and comfortable, view. Among the people standing below the anticipating governors, was each and every member of Hiei's crew, all scattered in different areas. Yukina's eyes widened in shock seeing her brother being pulled onto the stand.

"Fuck, it looks like they've had some fun with him. Look at all those wounds..." Suzuki commented, wide eyed. Bui looked flat out pissed, and ready to kill. Yukina shook her head slowly, but was unable to look away. Genkai just remained silent. True, they were the group (of Hiei's crew) that was closest to Hiei (both emotionally, and physically at the moment), but there was nothing they could do. Any resistence in a crowd this large would be futile.

"Mr. Urameshi..." Yukina whispered, tears filling her scarlet eyes. "Where are you?"

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Yusuke woke up in a haze. His head hurt and his vision was foggy. "Ugh... where?"

"Are you all right?"

Yusuke looked up, but winced as he did so. "How long have I been out?"

"Not too long." Shigure smirked to the boy below him. Ten minutes, most."

"What's going on? Where's Hiei?" Yusuke shouted, fear building inside of him.

"He's not dead. He's on the stand, though."

"_What?_" Yusuke shouted, standing up despite the pain.

"Yeah, I figured you'd want to be there, so I handed him over to Makintaro so I could come get your ass up." Shigure smirked. "You're welcome."

"Uhnn did you have to knock me out that hard?"

"I do my job, and I do it well." Shigure replied, steading the man.

"Yeah yeah, just take me to him."

"As you wish." the taller man said, leading Yusuke to Hiei's future grave.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

**Author's note:** Wow, I feel like I'm dragging this out, but it's unintentional. Next chapter, who succeeds: Yusuke or Koenma? Place your bets. And remember: Reviews make me update faster, cliff-hanger fans. ;D


	20. Chapter 20

**Pirate's Life For Me**

**By: **Demon Hiei's Girl

**Chapter 20**

**Standard Disclaimers Apply**

**Author's Note: **Ah, this story is coming to a close. Not there yet, but getting there. How sad, I can remember when I was amazed this story made it to chapter ten. Haha

- - - - - -

Everyone was reunited in Port Roiyaru. Koenma, Shigure, and Yusuke... Hiei and his crew... Yusuke and Hiei... The reunion wasn't meant to be a happy one, but it existed none the less.

"May I present the cause of many sorrows along the islands and ports around this ocean!" Koenma announced as he stood on the platform next to Hiei who was being held still by a muscle bound, tall man named Makintaro in Shigure's place.

Koenma slowly made his way carefully towards Hiei. When he was safely in reach, the governor reached out and gripped the pirate's neck in demonstration.

"It was easy for this monster to kill countless innocent people. But fear not, because it will be just as easy for us to take revenge for our lost loved ones, and snap his pretty little neck!"

"Hiei...!" Yukina gasped out from the crowd, lunging forward but being stopped by Suzuki.

"Mistress, calm down!" the blond man urged, struggling with the girl.

"This is bad." Genkai whispered.

"We're going to have to do something!" Bui spat out, anger rising once more. "I'm not going to sit here and listen to this bullshit!"

"Bui, don't be rash!" Genkai whispered harshly, gripping the white haired man's hand. Bui stilled, and looked towards the woman.

"Genkai...?"

"I know it's hard to believe that this delicate looking kid is a dangerous murderer, but my officials have seen the fierce, inhumane powers this 'demon' posses! It's good that this will end here, at this port! Never again will this monster have a chance to ruin any more towns, wreck any more homes, pillage anymore villages... Yes, this is the end! And you all will be the witnesses!"

The brunet took a step away from the two and headed up to watch with his fellow governors. Once he was safely seated among them, he let a large grin form under his nose.

"Goodbye, Demon Lord..."

Makintaro smirked as if he heard the Governor's words, and began to pull Hiei closer to the noose.

"Heh heh, you're time has come at last, eh?" the dark skinned follower of Koenma snickered. Hiei retorted with nothing but a glare.

Yukina felt her breath hitch in her throat, until her feminine garnet eyes caught Shigure helping a slightly out of it Yusuke towards the stand.

"Mr. Urameshi!" she cried happily. With her exclamation, a couple other eyes turned to the pair slowly advancing towards the center of attention.

"Mr. Urameshi...?" Koenma whispered in surprise.

When Yusuke's chocolate orbs found his captain, he shoved Shigure in attempts to break the larger man's hold on him, and began to dash towards his lover despite his dizziness. When the raven haired man climbed up onto the platform, he got a good look at the situation.

"Hiei!" he shouted with slight panic. To the bounty hunter's relief, the rope had yet to be placed around the apparition's neck.

"Mr. Urameshi! What on earth are you doing here?" Koenma shouted, peering over the seats of his fellow governors.

"I came to stop this!" Yusuke replied, panting a bit.

"What?" the agitated man of power bellowed back. "This is ridiculous!"

"Mr. Urameshi came through!" Yukina laughed, tears welling up on her lower lashes.

"My God..." Bui whispered, a smile slowly creeping across his face. "I can't believe it. It's Mr. Urameshi."

It didn't take long for Yusuke's eyes to land on the four most recognizable crew members in the crowd, as well as some other familiar faces here and there poking out from the sea of people who were there to witness the death of the notorious pirate captain. _'They look like they forgive me...' _Yusuke noted with slight relief. _'But we're not out of the water yet.'_

"Makintaro!" Yusuke shouted, turning his head towards the man holding Hiei. "Let him go!"

"What?" Makintaro shouted, beady eyes widening is shock. "Why should I? This rat's the main event!"

"Get your hands off him!" Yusuke growled, anger inspired malice dripping off each syllable. "Now!"

"Heh heh, No offense, Mr. Urameshi, but I'm under our Governor Daioh's orders, not yours. Besides, you look like you couldn't handle walking, let alone fighting me."

Yusuke's eyes narrowed. "No offense to _you_, but I could take you on, even like this." With that being said, the bounty hunter gestured to his shaking body and some of the minor wounds that decorated his skin.

"Shut your mouth, Mr. Urameshi, and go enjoy the show with our beloved governor. This will be a great spectacle." Makintaro smiled, though it didn't touch his eyes.

"Last warning!" Yusuke shouted, at the end of his rope. The raven haired bounty hunter whipped out his pistol and aimed it at the brown-colored man.

Many gasps could be heard from the crowd below the three, but Bui's grin couldn't have been much bigger. The white haired crewman even heard Yukina whisper, "Go get him, Mr. Urameshi!" as she glued her eyes onto the scene before her.

"Heh. You expect me to believe you'd be willing to shoot me while I'm holding the pirate you seem to treasure so much?" Makintaro smirked knowingly as he stalked a bit closer to Yusuke while dragging Hiei with him, a large hand clamped over the apparition's mouth. "Go on, try."

Yusuke refused to lower his gun despite the change in circumstances. Making eye contact with Hiei, they gave each other a brief signal of acknowledgment.

With speed only a so-called monster could have, Hiei broke the grip Makinatro had on his mouth, and kneeled down so he could both jab the large man's stomach as well as be out of Yusuke's way.

As if on cue, Yusuke took the opportunity to shoot Makintaro in the shoulder. The large, dark man fell with a thump, and stayed down. He wasn't dead, but if not treated the injury would become fatal. Yusuke didn't want to kill any people of Roiyaru if need be, but Hiei came first...

Hiei managed, despite the bondage on his arms, to jump out of the way in a doge roll to avoid getting pinned down by the now unconscious Makintaro. Still kneeling, Hiei panted to Yusuke, "I think I need more exercise."

"Hiei!" Yusuke shouted, running back towards him.

"Would you quit screaming my name like a little girl?" Hiei smirked back up to the hunter. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Saving your ungrateful ass, isn't it obvious?" Yusuke smirked back, pulling his captain up to his feet.

"Mr. Urameshi! What the hell do you think you're doing?" Koenma shouted, standing up from his seat. "This is treachery!"

"I'm sorry, Koenma!" Yusuke shouted back. "But I won't allow you to do this!"

"Why the fuck not?" the governor retorted in a yell, forgetting himself.

When Yusuke hesitated, Hiei whispered to him, "Yusuke, just drop it. You can't take on this entire place. If you make these people your enemies, you'll never be able to return home."

Yusuke's eyebrows furrowed at the comment, and he bent down to capture the captain's lips to hush any further rebellious comments.

The action, of course, was not unnoticed by the entire group of people who were surrounding the platform; including, of course, Koenma. The brunet's eyes widened in disbelief and slight horror. Far away, towards the platform (but not on it), Shigure smirked knowingly. In the crowd, Bui and the others merely thought some silent 'bravo's.

"It's all so clear..." Koenma muttered, still standing. "All this time you were protecting him because... Mr. Urameshi, you were _sleeping with the enemy_?"

"And damn proud of it, sir." Yusuke replied, giving a mock salute to the governor. He could have sworn he heard Bui's voice snicker from the crowd.

"Yusuke...!" Hiei retorted in warning. Yusuke, however, merely ignored the comment as he grabbed the demon back into an embrace. The apparition fidgeted in his arms as Yusuke pulled out a knife he had hidden in his coat and cut the ropes that had tied Hiei's arms together behind his back. When the bounty hunter finally released him, Hiei glanced at his now free wrists as the rope that once held them slipped off his limbs and onto the floor.

"Huh..." Hiei muttered, realizing that the power was slowly coming back to him... the power to escape this hell hole.

"Mr. Urameshi!" Koenma shouted, outrage in both his voice and his features. The crowds' eyes were either on the governor or Yusuke, but the silence was almost eerie. No one really knew what to say in such an awkward situation. Yusuke glanced up to Koenma, but just shook his head slowly. Turning his gaze back to Hiei, he whispered, "See? I told you that you'd get out of here alive."

"This is stupid! You made an enemy out of yourself! You're a criminal now!" Hiei grumbled, trying to glare at the man across from him.

"Hiei... I can't love you and not help you. If being a criminal is what it takes..." he paused to return the knife to his coat. Once the weapon was safely in place, Yusuke pulled out something else entirely. Something very familiar to Hiei. "Here."

Yusuke handed Hiei the demon's trademark pistol. Hiei stifled a gasp, since he'd wondered what had happened to it since he'd been arrested. It had been so long since he touched it.

"_**Mr. Urameshi!**_" This time the governor's voice sounded desperate, knowing fully well what would happen if Hiei was armed and on the loose.

"Go on," Yusuke urged, ignoring the brunet leader. Hiei slowly reached up and grabbed the weapon, taking it out of his lover's hands. Once his finger was ready on the trigger, Yusuke put his hands up to show he held no weapons to defend himself, and then took a few paces backward.

"Now you can do whatever you want and take revenge on whoever you want..."

Hiei looked from the brown eyes of the hunter, to his gun, back to the eyes. All the power was back to him... He could kill everyone here. He could kill Yusuke for getting him into this mess, he could kill the towns' people for planning on watching him die for sport, but most importantly...

"_Koenma!_" Hiei shouted, turning quicker than the human eye would allow as he pointed the gun towards where the man sat.

"..!" Koenma paused, a single bead of sweat falling down his brow as he saw Hiei was serious. Choking down the fear, Koenma smirked.

"You'll never be able to get a direct hit! I'm too far away!"

Hiei's eyes narrowed as he aimed the gun slighting to the right at one of Koenma's bodyguards, killing the man instantly. The guard fell from his seat in a lump, and Koenma shrieked a bit despite himself. With that, the gun was pointed back at him. "I _never _miss my target, Koenma! You should know that!"

"This is pathetic. I won't let you harm any more people in this port!" Koenma shouted nervously, yet firm. Turning back, Koenma gave his men the signal to surround the stand Hiei was on.

"Hiei, you better change your aim... the SDF are surrounding us..." Yusuke muttered, backing up closer to Hiei.

"Never mind them; Koenma is _mine._" Hiei half growled.

"Hiei!" Yusuke mumbled to the pirate. With a sigh, Yusuke pulled out his own gun, and kept the aim towards the advancing SDF.

"Kill them!" was Koenma's response to Yusuke's now obvious betrayal. One of the SDF made their way up onto the platform, slowly getting ready to take a chance at killing Hiei. The pirate, however, ignored the advance, keeping his crimson eyes only on Koenma.

A single shot was fired, and by the time Yusuke turned around, the advancing SDF member was dead. The crowd of people in the audience all turned their heads in wonder to see who fired the shot. Suddenly, most of the crowd was facing Bui's group, Bui being the one holding the smoking gun.

"Bui!" Yusuke shouted, a small smile of gratitude on his face.

"_What_?" Koenma shouted. "...ah, Hiei's crew."

At the governor's remark, Bui and the others made their way, all with loaded guns, to circle around the platform.

"Any of you idiots try to interfere in our escape, and you'll have to deal with us!" Bui shouted loudly to all the pedestrians around them.

As if to emphasize Bui's point, Genkai reloaded her gun right in front of the townsfolk so they could see there were bullets in her weapon, and that there were no bluffs. Once Genkai was finished, she handed a second gun to Yukina.

"Wh...what's this?" the petite girl asked, eyes wide.

"A pistol, don't be dumb." Genaki stated with narrowed eyes.

"But I'm no..." Yukina started.

"Forget it." Bui interrupted. "Just shoot if need be. All you have to do is press the trigger. We need everyone's help in this."

"Aye." Suzuki smiled. This would be fun.

Fear gripped Koenma into a choke hold as he made a quick dash away from the other governors. As if on instinct, Hiei fired his gun and missed Koenma by a hair.

"Shit!" Hiei shouted, bracing himself for another shot.

"Hiei! Look out!" Yusuked cried out, wide eyed, yanking Hiei away from an attack from yet another SDF member. As soon as Hiei shot at Koenma, the SDFs were set into motion, as well as Hiei's crew who were randomly scattered about the crowd of people. A lot of screaming and gun shots began to go off, and the chaos began.

"Where the fuck did Koenma go?" Hiei glared, unfazed that he could have been killed.

"Worry about yourself!" Yusuke shouted in response. "It's become a free for all out here!"

"Fuck this. I wanted to kill that piece of shit, but maybe it'd be best to get out of here." Hiei groaned, lowering his weapon.

"Yeah..." Yusuke sighed in response, lowering his weapon as well.

"Let's raise some hell then get the crew off this godforsaken land." Hiei confirmed, looking out into the crowd below. He couldn't help but raise an eyebrow when he saw his sister shooting randomly at a group of SDF members that were giving Suzuki some trouble.

As Hiei's eyes were fixated on the numerous townsfolk and SDF members giving his crew a run for their money, Yusuke half smirked. How bizarre this situation turned out to be. He just hoped none of the crew would be injured by this new, maddening turn of events.

As Yusuke thought, he couldn't help but glance at the sky as water began to fall onto the platform. "Rain...?" Soon the little droplets began to get bigger and multiply, and before anyone knew it, the cold little drops were pouring all over the port in a thunder storm.

"How fitting..." a familiar and agitated voice growled, slowly advancing on towards Yusuke. The bounty hunter turned around as he heard footsteps making their way through the slosh that manifested itself on the raised surface. "This is perfect for the Demon Lord's end..."

The voice sounded half crazed, but Yusuke could recognize it anywhere.

"Koenma!" he whispered, unable to raise his voice; his throat was suddenly sore.

The wet, brunet-haired governor inched his way until he was only ten feet away. Drawing a fancy pistol that looked like it had barely been used in the past, he aimed at the demon shakily. "I'll kill you... right on schedule..."

Yusuke looked back in forth between the governor and the captain, but couldn't find his voice. He could almost hear the click of the trigger, and took off running, knocking Hiei off his feet.

"Idiot, what are you...?" Hiei began, but didn't have time to finish as the shot was made.

It seemed like for just a moment all the noise that had surrounded them previously stopped. It seemed like all the screaming people who were running around wildly had stopped producing sound and were standing still. The two former crew mates fell off the platform into a heap. None of the hundreds of people paid any mind to the now absent-from-the-stage Mr. Urameshi and Captain Hiei, what with being preoccupied with the hellish craziness going on in the port.

"Ow... fuck, my head..." Hiei cursed under his breath. He could feel the scrapes that were now up and down his arms, legs, and back. "Fuck, Yusuke, get off of me."

When the bounty hunter didn't comply, Hiei glared, and pushed until he was sitting up. "Dammit, Yusuke, you..."

Hiei paused when he saw the blood pooling around them. "...Yusuke?"

Koenma's shaky fingers dropped the gun when he realized just who he shot. "Mr. Urameshi...?" he whispered, staring blankly ahead. He made his way over to the edge of the platform, then looked down, to see a now bleeding Yusuke in the so-called Monster's lap. "What have I done?"

**Author's Note: **Ugh. This chapter didn't take that long to write, but it sure was difficult trying to write all that damn detail! I'm not cut out to be a writer. Anyways, sorry this took so long, but my computer crashed and I couldn't even turn the dumb thing on until it was fixed. But I'm back. So leave this greedy author some reviews so she can update for her beloved readers. :


	21. Chapter 21

**Pirate's Life For Me**

**By: **Demon Hiei's Girl (Demon Usagi)

**Chapter 21 **

**Standard Disclaimers Apply**

**Author's notes: **Gosh, I got so many love confessions and how dare you's from that last chapter. Thank you and Sorry, respectively. Hope you guys keep reviewing til the end. Not much of a wait. And thanks for keeping this story alive, despite it being AU. Those don't always do so hot, but this has been doing great. I love you people. And thanks.

- - - - - - -

Brown eyes fluttered open slowly as consciousness hit him, and hit him hard. "Ugh..." But as for the former pain from before, it was all gone. As if by magic, almost... A nice, soothing feeling filled him in place of the bullet that had hit him in the stomach. Sitting up, the former bounty hunter looked around. He didn't recognize the place... Where was he? There was nothing there, yet it was beautiful... Lovely nothingness?

"You always looked so cute when you were confused." said a cheerful voice from behind him. Yusuke turned around to be met with big brown eyes he'd recognize anywhere.

"You made that same confused look when I first told you I loved you."

"Keiko?" Yusuke gaped. Standing before him was his lost fiancee, looking exactly the way she did the last time he saw her alive. She was wearing an elegant white dress, her brown hair softly curled for the occasion of them announcing their marriage, her eyes sparkling with affection and excitement... "Keiko... you're okay!"

"Okay? I suppose I am." she laughed, her shoulders shaking. But three seconds into the laughter, her shoulders began to shake for a reason besides giggling. Tears formed in her eyes, and she lunged at the former bounty hunter so he fell back onto the hard ground.

"Oof! Keiko?"

"I thought I'd never see you again!" she sobbed, clutching his jacket. His first impulse was to console her, so he wrapped his arms around her and soothed her quietly.

"Same to you!" he whispered, rocking her back and forth. "When they found your body, I almost..."

He paused.

"Keiko, are you... am I...?"

"Dead?" Keiko muttered as she wiped her eyes. "Yes, I'm afraid so."

Yusuke's face turned an ashen color as the thought processed. He watched his former lover compose herself.

"Are you upset?" she asked, trying to be neutral.

Yusuke was taken aback briefly. Was he...? "No."

"You're not?" she asked, surprised, blinking a few times.

"So I'm dead!" Yusuke snorted, putting a smile on his face. "I died but... now I can see you... alive...er, well... you know. I can talk to you, I can touch you, I can..."

He was interrupted by soft lips that took over his.

"Yeah, and that, too..." he gasped as they broke the lip lock.

"Oh Yusuke! I missed you so much! I hate to say I'm glad, but I'm so happy to see you here! You... ah Yusuke!" she jumped him once more, engulfed in happiness. "Yusuke! I know our lives were flipped into something we couldn't change when I was kidnaped and murdered before our official union, but...I always considered myself your wife!"

"Keiko..." Yusuke whispered, gripping the girl tighter. "I love you..."

"Oh Yusuke..." she sighed in contented happiness. "Wouldn't this be nice?"

"Wouldn't what be nice?" Yusuke asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Us, being together here, in this world after death?" she cooed, snuggling against her almost-husband's chest.

"It'd be more than 'nice'," Yusuke agreed, laying them down so they were completely on the ground, "it'd be _perfect_. There's no where I'd rather be."

Keiko hesitated for a minute before a small smile took over her face. "You forgot, didn't you?"

"Forgot?" Yusuke glanced at her.

"Never mind!" she added quickly, blush coating her face. She sat up and averted her eyes with a sigh. "Yusuke..."

"Yeees?" Yusuke asked, a smirk forming on his features.

"Why did you... why did you die?"

Yusuke was taken aback again, but shrugged off the sudden question. "If I tell you in detail, will you tell me? Didn't think so."

"Please?" Keiko asked, pushing the man down and maneuvering herself on top of him.

"Okay! Okay! I..." Yusuke paused trying to remember, then confidently continued, "was shot."

Keiko looked at him skeptically, then shook her head. "Noooo!" she whined. "I didn't ask how you died."

"Then what _did _you ask?" was the retort. Keiko shook her head and rolled her eyes. Ah, the dense Yusuke she remembered...

"I asked why."

"Why?"

"Yes, why. Why did you die?"

Yusuke sighed and sat up. This rhetorical thing Keiko had could be very frustrating. "What do you mean? Weren't you watching over me? Shouldn't you know? Hmph, what a lousy guardian angel!"

"You're so mean!" Keiko teased back, sitting up. "How could you not know the reason for your death?"

"I remember falling. Does that count?" Yusuke teased. Keiko merely stuck out her tongue and ran away. "_Keiko_!"

The dark haired man was up in a flash and began to chase after his one time fiancee. It seemed no matter where he ran, the blank area all looked the same, and that he was going nowhere. But his hope to accomplish his goal never diminished, and soon he caught up to the brunette and stopped just short of bumping into her.

"Yusuke." she greeted, a small smile on her lips.

"Urk..." Yusuke grumbled under his breath between panting.

"Yusuke..." Keiko moaned out, approaching him slowly.

"What?" he asked, a little perturbed. Keiko ignored it and wrapped her hands around his neck affectionately.

"Do you remember that night we went swimming in my favorite beach in Roiyaru? And you came to join me?"

Yusuke quirked an eyebrow, wondering just where this was going. Surely she didn't expect some sort of anniversary present after he had been dead only five minutes.

"And we shared our first kiss?" she went on.

"How could I forget?" Yusuke replied honestly, leaning his head to one side. "I was so embarrassed, I almost drowned in that ocean."

Keiko giggled. "There's no where for you to drown here."

Yusuke mocked looking around the blank area. "So there isn't!"

With that, the two kissed passionately, honestly happy.

"Are you happy right now, Yusuke?"

"Of course."

"Truly? You wouldn't mind spending eternity like this, despite what you may have or have not left behind in the other realm?"

"Is this some sort of test?" Yusuke asked, narrowed-eyed. "Are you sure you're really Keiko?"

The brunette laughed. "Glad to know you doubt me! Yes, Yusuke. I am Yukimura Keiko. You're fiancee of God only knows how long ago."

"Then what's with the million questions?" Yusuke growled, trying to tug the girl back into an embrace.

"I just feel self pity knowing that I'm going to ruin this happiness between us."

"If you know something that would ruin this, than please don't say. I'd rather stay this way with you." Yusuke begged. He may not have known much about this weird world he was trapped in, but he knew things here were bound to be complicated. He didn't doubt Keiko, knowing she must have loads of knowledge about this weird place having spent so much time here.

"No, you wouldn't..." Keiko said solemnly, the regret dripping off each syllable.

"Keiko..."

Suddenly, as if in the blink of an eye, the two were no longer in the lovely nothingness. Instead, they were in a town that looked eerily familiar. Maybe he had been there before in a bounty hunting expedition?

Silently, Keiko began to stalk forward to a building that looked like a bar. She stopped at the door, even though it was open, as if she didn't want to go in. Yusuke followed her to that point, then glanced at her. She kept quiet with her eyes pointed forward. Shrugging, Yusuke walked by her into the bar. He glanced around, nothing seeming that important, until he heard a female giggle. Turning towards the noise, he spotted two people in particular despite the crowd of others.

A lilac haired, big-blue eyed girl laughing at something a familiar dark haired red-eyed pirate captain said.

"You're so silly!"

"Nah, I'm being totally serious. You look just like that model I saw with that french accent when I went to this Isle... The similarities are amazing, minus the lack of an accent."

"Well, what do you want me to say? _En chante! Parlez-vous francais? Bonjour, J'mappelle Selene."_

The pirate's eyed widened. "You speak French?"

"Just a little. I've been there, actually."

"Do you have a twin by any chance?"

"Oh shut up! Hee hee!"

Yusuke couldn't help but be annoyed by the scene playing out in front of him. He couldn't place his finger on the annoyance, but he knew it was there. He felt it like I shockwave when he saw the way those seemingly innocent bubble blue eyes lingered over the dark haired man.

"So, you have a ship?" the girl asked.

"Fuck, I _own_ a ship."

"Ah! You should give me a ride some time!"

"Nah, then you'll never see your home again. I don't sail to the same place twice by choice."

"Awww, you're no fun! Well will you at least... give me a _tour_?" she added seductively.

"Now_ that's _doable."

With that, the two started to kiss while still seated on separate bar stools. Neither seemed to care they were in a public place. Soon, the girl got off her stool and attempted to maneuver her way onto the pirate's stool as she made out with him.

Something in Yusuke couldn't help but snap.

"That little whore! Who does she think she is! Hey, bitch! Get away from him!" Yusuke shouted, but no one in the bar even lifted their head to see who was shouting.

"They can't hear you, Yusuke." Keiko replied, walking towards him. Her eyes wandered to the couple Yusuke was staring at.

"Dammit, Hiei! You womanizer! Knock it off! Would it kill you to be faithful?" Yusuke muttered, pissed he was dead for the first time since he'd gotten here.

"Hiei?" Keiko questioned, eyeing her still fuming boyfriend of sorts.

"Yeah. That stupid ass..."

"You remember him?"

"Of course I rem--"

Yusuke turned to look at Keiko. Her eyes were hard; it totally changed her overall appearance. He'd never seen her with such a cold look before. As he stared, thoughts began to plage him. Not thoughts, per se, but rather memories... Familiar memories from a couple years after the official announcement of Keiko's death. Memories that he used to secretly treasure, as weird as it sounded. How could he forget?

"_That's all fine and good, but if I were to spare you, what would I get in return?" Hiei asked, lifting an eyebrow up into a red bandana that was tied around his forehead. Yusuke looked up at him confused. What did he mean? Obviously, Yusuke had nothing valuable on him at the moment. Hiei let out an irritated sigh._

"_Lock 'im up."_

_Bui, without question, lifted up the bounty hunter and carried him aboard the ship. Once the ship started sailing out into the navy depths, Bui continued to carry the boy down deeper into the ship where he came across several empty cells and chambers._

"_It's weird." Bui stated as he roughly threw Yusuke into a tiny, damp cell, locking it up tightly. "My captain rarely keeps prisoners."_

- - -

"_Y-you didn't answer the question, sir," Yusuke mumbled, shifting his weight under the gaze of the slightly shorter figure._

"_Enough with your false honorifics." Hiei spat, eyeing the dark haired man closely. "Ass kissing will get you no where on my ship."_

"_Then what do you want me to call you?" Yusuke asked nervously._

"_Whatever you did before you ended up in my brig. Surly you've heard of me."_

"_Hiei, then." Yusuke finished, his own eyes narrowing._

"_Excellent." Hiei mused, patting Yusuke's back in a mocking way._

- - -

"_You'll hafta be careful with this or it'll get infected." Yusuke thought out loud._

"_Meh, it's no big deal. The bullet only grazed my hand." Hiei replied trying to yank his arm away, but the pain came back and he immediately stopped his resisting. Yusuke sighed again._

"_It's your main hand, right? Your dominant one. Come on, Hiei, it's your shooting hand. You won't be half the threat you once were if it becomes a non contender." Yusuke added using his thumb to massage around the wound. "Come on, let's wash it up then put a sturdier bandage on it, 'kay?" Now it was Hiei who sighed. It looks like he recruited a stubborn slave. Rolling his eyes, he got up off the bed and followed Yusuke into the bathroom._

- - -

"_Let's talk some more. I like that."_

"_What if I don't feel like talking?" Hiei replied, glaring at his accomplice._

"_Yes you do." Yusuke decided for him._

"_All right then, Mr. Urameshi, what do you wish to talk about?" Hiei questioned, rotating his body as well so he was leaning the same way Yusuke was. Yusuke pondered the question. He wanted to continue their almost heart-to-heart from not too long ago, but Hiei probably would push him overboard if the moment wasn't right. __**He'll tell me on his own soon enough...**_

_Yusuke smirked, a touchy subject coming to mind. "Tell me, Captain, have you ever loved someone?" He couldn't wait to see Hiei's over reaction to such a girly comment, but the over reaction didn't come. Yusuke glanced curiously as Hiei pondered how to answer._

"_Yes..."_

_Yusuke gaped. He couldn't believe it! Hiei wasn't close to anyone, except maybe Bui, but not in that way (or so he hoped)._

"_Who?" he sputtered, eyes wide. He didn't know why he was suddenly so curious, or why Hiei had taken his topic seriously._

_Hiei eyed the bounty hunter again, face looking neutral. No blush, no stuttering, nothing evident showed itself on his features. "My sister."_

_Yusuke sighed in relief. It was sibling affection, not mating affection. Yusuke paused for a moment. __**Relief? **_

- - -

"_You shouldn't be wandering around when your injuries aren't fully healed."_

_Deep down, Yusuke had no idea whether or not Hiei's injuries were healed. But he figured he'd at least get an answer. It took three whole, long minutes before Hiei turned his abnormal colored eyes towards the cabin boy. His expressionless face didn't waver as he held the bounty hunter's amber gaze._

"_I suppose not."_

_**So... **__Yusuke thought solemnly. __**His injuries really aren't completely healed. Damn...**_

- - -

_Yusuke's eyes fluttered open, the amber orbs scanning his environment. He was in his bedroom. It seemed he had fallen asleep on top of his covers rather than under them. He was still in his day clothes too, rather than his night time pajamas. Reaching over with his hand while not moving his eyes from the ceiling, he noted he didn't feel a certain pirate's body next to him. He cursed under his breath. __**Damn, nothing happened. **__Yusuke's amber orbs widened. He wanted something in between he and Hiei to happen? Yusuke groaned and put his forehead into his palm. What kind of sick pervert was he becoming?__** I guess I can't help myself. I'm falling in love with him.**_

_- - -_

"I like being under your rule. I'd be your chore boy forever, if that's what you wanted," Yusuke whispered sincerely. "The Black Hell is my home. I'm happiest here, with you..."

- - -

The thought, the memory, the quote he had said filled his brain and spread forth like a ripple in a pond. It seemed to echo in his head over and over and over again, each time getting louder.

"What was it you said, Yusuke? That being here with me would be 'perfect'? There's no where you'd rather be?" Keiko asked, almost icily.

"I can't believe I forgot about all that..." Yusuke muttered, mouth going dry. How could he forget Hiei? How could he forget all that happened that made him slowly fall in love with the demon? Or a better question...

How could he continue to stay here in some sort of limbo now that he remembered all this?

Yusuke's gaze flickered back to the couple making out and a new anger arose in him.

"You know what? Forget it!"

"What?" Keiko gasped, looking up. Yusuke grabbed Keiko by the shoulders, and pulled her away from the bar forcefully.

"I'm sorry, Keiko." he started quickly, not looking her in the eye. "I'm sorry I didn't stay faithful to you. I didn't mean to fall in love with someone else... But now I know that was a bad idea. While you waited for me in the afterlife, I started screwing around with a guy who a day or so after I die goes to a bar and starts making out with some whore. Forget this! It's nothing I can't get over, Keiko, so..."

"Yusuke..." Keiko interjected. "It hasn't been but an hour since you've been shot..." She placed a pale hand on where Yusuke's injury would have been if it was visible.

"An _hour_? Dammit, that's even worse! Ugh! What did I ever see in hi--"

"Yusuke..."

"_What_?"

"If you don't care, then why do you look so tortured?"

"I don't!" Yusuke defended. "I'm just pissed. I don't care. I just..."

"Yusuke, you love him."

"No I don't."

"It's obvious." she prodded, poking the area of his abdomen where he was shot fiercely.

"_Aghhh_!" Yusuke moaned in pain, falling on his knees grasping at the area with all his might. He couldn't see it, so why did it suddenly hurt so much.

"Yusuke, this place, this time... this isn't the present time. This is the past. This is what he was doing while we were having our first kiss on that beach I love so much..."

Keiko's voice sounded more and more pained with each word.

"Keiko, what are you saying?" Yusuke asked, still in too much pain to stand up.

"You two were kissing someone else at the same moment. It's funny that not too many years later you'd be kissing each other."

"Keiko! What are you talking about?"

"Yusuke, you need to wake up." the brunette stated as harshly as she could as tears began to fall down her face.

"What...?" Yusuke asked, looking up at her wide eyed.

"You don't belong her with me. You need to live and be with him." she continued on as she pointed to the bar.

"Keiko! I need you, too! Keiko, I love you!" Yusuke protested, fighting the pain as he stood up to grip her shoulders in attempt to shake her into her senses.

"Yusuke..." she whispered. "I love you, too, but..."

"You said it'd be nice if we could stay here together!"

"It would be nice." Keiko continued. "But it wouldn't be right."

"Why not? We belong together!"

"No, _you _belong together." Keiko sighed while gesturing her pointed finger between the bar and her lover. "If I made you stay here, you wouldn't be happy."

The tears began to fall once more, and soon they turned into muffled sobs as she put her face into her hands. "I'm sorry... I'm trying to be mature, but... Gods! Why did I have to die!"

"Keiko..." Yusuke mumbled sympathetically.

"I hate destiny." she smiled quickly, wiping her tears to cover her eyes with her hand. "But it's okay. I can deal. Don't feel guilty."

"But, Keiko, I..."

She interrupted his complaint by adding a kiss to his lips. "Don't worry about it. Live your life, Yusuke. It's not your time."

"But Keiko!"

"Bye Yusuke." Keiko grinned one last time, despite her puffy red eyes. "I'm glad I got a couple last moments with you."

"Keiko!" Yusuke shouted as his one time fiancee began to fade from sight, along with the rest of the nothingness world he was formerly trapped in. "Thank you!"

He may have been imagining it, but he saw the fading girl's lips twitch into a smile. "You dummy! Hurry up, and _wake up!"_

_- - - - - - - - _

"Wake up! Wake up! Please, Mr. Urameshi! Wake up!"

Yusuke's groggy brown eyes fluttered open. His vision was blurry, but he could make out the appearance of a young, turquoise haired woman.

"Yu...kina?"

The demoness couldn't help but blink away some of her tears as the name hit her ears. A big smile replaced the I'm-giving-up look that had adorned her face previously as she tackled the man in a big hug. "_Yusuke_!"

"Ugh! Ow, ow, ow! What the? Yukina, did you just use my name?" Yusuke asked, attempting to sit up. "_Ow_!"

"Be careful, Mr. Urameshi." Yukina muttered worriedly as she checked the bandages above Yusuke's waist. "That wound was fierce. It's not completely healed yet."

"How long have I been out?" Yusuke asked, head moving back and forth to check out the scenery. He was in Yukina's room, shirtless with multiple bandages up and down his torso. Yukina was the only person in the room, sitting on a chair next to his bed, staring at him with worried crimson orbs.

"A couple hours..."

"Only a couple _hours_? I thought I was dead!"Yusuke shouted, eyes wider than they'd ever been.

"I'm a demon, Mr.Urameshi." Yukina rolled her eyes. "Whenever the crew gets seriously injured, I heal them while they sleep." The petite girl raised a hand to show the faint blue light fluttering around her thin fingers. She smiled a bit. "The crew always thought I was secretly some doctor or something."

"I remember hearing that, actually." Yusuke pondered out loud.

"Really, I'm just a freak." Yukina laughed half-heartedly.

"A freak who just saved my life." Yusuke corrected. "I would have died with just modern medicine alone..."

"Ha, but a freak nonetheless." Yukina giggled, and stood up. "Are you hungry? I'll have Bui fetch you some food."

"Um, Yukina?" Yusuke asked, suddenly shy. "Uhh, what am I doing in your room? Er, not that I'm not grateful for the big comfortable bed and all, but I feel bad getting your sheets all bloody."

"This isn't _my _room, Mr. Urameshi." Yukina stated matter-of-factly. "It's yours." With that, she opened the nearest closet to show that Yusuke's clothes had been moved in there.

"Buh... But..." Yusuke stuttered, wide eyed.

"I took your old room. Actually, I kind of like it in there. More privacy." Yukina giggled, rolling her eyes at the man's apparent naivete.

"But... it's just..."

"Or did you not want to share a room with me?" asked a familiar voice walking into the room holding a bowl and some bandages in his hand. "Gee, thanks."

"Hiei!" Yusuke shouted, attempting to get up when the sudden pain hit him. "Oh God..."

"Ugh, you idiot." Hiei glared, running over to him. "Don't move, you dumb fuck. You'll start bleeding on my stuff some more."

"Oh, I love you, too." Yusuke grunted out, accepting Hiei's help in lying him back down._ 'But while I have his attention...'_

Yusuke took the opportunity to grab the apparition's arm and pulled him down so their lips could meet. Yukina took that as a sign to make her exit.

"Ooh, Hiei..." Yusuke moaned, trying to pull Hiei on the bed.

"Keep dreaming." Hiei said with narrow eyes as he jerked out of Yusuke's grip.

"Awww, Hiei, c'mon..." he begged.

"No way. You got so much blood on my other shirt, Suzuki had to stop doing all his other chores just to focus his attention on cleaning it. It's still not completely clean, you bastard. How many more clothes of mine do you plan on ruining, for God's sake?"

Yusuke blinked. "Why don't you just throw it out and get a new shirt?"

"I _like _that shirt. Fuck you." was the retort, as Hiei began to pull out the bandages and try to reapply them in place as he removed the old, dirty ones.

"Hiei..." Yusuke asked, eyes hazing over as his consciousness began to slip. "What happened back there?"

Hiei noted the dreariness of his lover, and shook his head. "A tale for another day. Don't worry about it now. I'll explain when you're up for it."

Yusuke closed his eyes as Hiei took a seat beside him on the bed and began to stroke his hair affectionately.

"Hiei..."

"Yusuke, enough. Just get some sleep." the apparition sighed, tired of trying to soothe a stubborn man.

"Do you believe in destiny?"

Hiei snorted.

"I'm serious!"

"I don't know. Why?"

"Do you think we were brought together by destiny?"

"I think we were brought together because we have bad tastes in men."

"I'm serious..." Yusuke groaned, scooting a bit.

"What are you doing now?" Hiei lifted an eyebrow.

"Making room for you. Get your ass down here."

"Yusuke..." Hiei growled warningly.

"Look, I'm trying to have my happy ending here, so sit your ass down and snuggle with me."

"I should shoot you again for even saying the word 'snuggle'." Hiei glared, but complied nevertheless.

As the reluctant captain laid down, he felt arms envelope him in an enthusiastic hug.

"I love you, Hiei."

"I figured that out when you took a killing hit for me, thanks." Hiei retorted hastily, none too amused.

"If I hadn't, you would be dead right now."

"Better me than you, stupid." Hiei replied.

"In who's prospective?"

Hiei ignored it.

"I'm so happy I got captured by you, Hiei." Yusuke sighed as he began to fall asleep. "If I hadn't, I'd be alone and miserable right now. And you'd probably be making out with some lilac haired bimbo from a bar."

"What?" Hiei asked, but the hunter was all ready asleep. "Ugh. Idiot."

- - - - - - - -

**Author's notes: **Oh the angst! Well, next chapter is the Epilogue, so I guess this fic will be concluded then. :) Again, thanks for all the love and support. So let's see some more for the greedy author. Mwa ha!


	22. Epilogue

**Pirate's Life For Me**

**By: **Demon Hiei's Girl (Demon Usagi)

**Standard Disclaimers Apply**

_**Epilogue **_

**Author's Note: **The end at last. :)

- - - - -

"_Yusuke? ...c'mon, Yusuke, stop it. Knock it off, dammit! __**Knock it off! Yusuke!**__"_

Koenma's jaw still felt sore from the way it dropped when he realized he shot his former associate. The two, despite their disagreements, had been old friends. Once he realized what he had done, he had simply dropped the gun and stared as the bastard he arrested tried to wake up the fallen bounty hunter to no avail. Sure, had he wanted, it would have been easy to pick up the gun and kill the monster right then and there. Sadly, Koenma realized to do so would only make things worse for Mr. Urameshi. The guilt wouldn't allow him to do it.

Even so, the governor realized he wasn't on Hiei's radar anymore. Yusuke's life was too important. It was important to Koenma, too, he realized, as he watched the white haired pirate take care of Mr. Urameshi while a pink haired pirate dragged the reluctant Hiei back to the docks. Surly they had made their escape.

Koenma eventually got order back to his port. He decided to wipe the names Urameshi Yusuke and Captain Hiei from his people's memories. Never again did the grudge holding governor pay an aspiring bounty hunter for their efforts.

Even Governor Daioh could see that it was disrespectful to the lost lives of Roiyaru, as well as to the friends and family of the lost. It was simply best to live in peace. But as the rain that poured onto Roiyaru after Mr. Urameshi's departure, the brunet couldn't help but mumble, "Are you mad at me, too, Miss Yukimura?"

- - - - -

"Ahh, it's so nice out today!" Bui exclaimed, the white of his hair blowing in the slight, but by no means uncomfortable, wind. He was peering over the end of the boat, taking in the nothingness of the sea.

"You only say that because the port Roiyaru is out of sight now." Genkai grumbled, leaning her back against the side of the ship Bui was hovering over.

"Indeed I do! After what those... those scaly-wags did to our captain...! What they did to Mr. Urameshi, even! Fuck that. I'm glad to be this distance away."

Genkai let out a sigh. "You're ridiculous." After a minute, she added, "Scaly-wags?"

"Aye." Bui confirmed, peaking over his shoulder to give the pink haired woman a smirk.

"Yes, it was a sight to see when Mr. Urameshi went down. I thought for sure it was a lost cause." Genkai muttered, turning to face the same way Bui was.

"Nah, Mr. Urameshi wouldn't die as easily as that!"

"I admit, though..." Genkai shifted. "I do have a newfound respect for the boy seeing him take a bullet for our captain."

"As do I." Bui laughed. "He has some balls somewhere, God love him."

"I must admit to a little jealousy." Genkai swooned a bit, a pink tint touching her cheeks. "It would be so nice to know a man loved you enough to take a killing stroke for you."

"What are you talking about?" Bui gaped, turning to look into the amber orbs of the woman next to him. "Why, I'd easily take seven bullets for you! Right in the chest!"

Genkai narrowed her eyes. "But I'm willing to wager Mr. Urameshi would take ten for the captain."

Bui snorted. "But that's because he's Mr. Urameshi! The boy's crazy! Of course he'd take ten bullets, maybe even fifteen. Lunatics do shit like that. But just so you know, I'm willing to live through seven shots to the heart to keep you safe."

"I think you're a lunatic, too!"

"No, no, Miss Genkai." Bui prodded, fixing her with a soft gaze and a mischievous smirk. "I'm just a regular man with a crush."

Genaki retorted with nothing more than a confused look, and Bui merely sighed.

"Don't you understand plain English? I said I _like you_!"

At this, Genkai rolled her eyes. "You _are _a lunatic!"

Not giving him too much time to gather his thoughts, Genkai walked away towards the interior of the ship.

"She's a strange one." Bui muttered under his breath as he turned to look back towards the green sea splashing against the Black Hell.

Once safely inside her bedroom, Genkai's knees couldn't take it anymore. They gave out on her as soon as the door closed, and she slid down the wall with splashes of red and pink decorating her cheeks. "He likes me! He likes me...! Oh, _Bui_!"

- - - - - - - -

"Suzuki!" Yukina called out, gripping the flap of her dress as she rushed to the blond's side.

"'Evenin' to ya, Mistress!" Suzuki smiled with a small wave as he continued to scrub the deck with an old mop.

The turquoise haired maiden chuckled. "Isn't that Mr. Urameshi's job?"

"Heh, yeah right." Suzuki rolled his sea green eyes. "He's never far from the captain's side. I think he's unofficially the new first mate of this vessel."

"Haha Poor Bui's been 'unofficially' replaced, has he?" Yukina smiled as the blond went back to work.

"I don't think he minds too much, though. I saw him and Miss Genkai kissing on the deck a couple nights ago." Suzuki rolled his eyes.

"Oh, has he made a move then?" Yukina asked, unfazed.

"I can't believe that doesn't bother the shit outta you!" Suzuki gaped, his eyes shrinking to the size of a germ as he shouted. "...oh, pardon the language, miss. It's just that I nearly choked on spit I didn't realize I had when I witnessed it. Maybe it was bile, I dunno..."

Yukina couldn't help but laugh at that, her tiny shoulders shaking. "You're so silly, Suzuki. But I did come down here for a reason."

"Eh? What's that?" Suzuki asked, now on his hands and knees as he scrubbed some more blood off the wooden floor.

"Have you seen Mr. Kuwabara?"

"You need me, miss?" the orange haired man asked, walking onto the deck at that moment as if on cue.

"Ah! Kazuma! I was wondering if you'd escort me to the crow's nest today?" she asked, red eyes glistening.

"You wish to sit up there, miss?" Kuwabara asked, eyebrow lifting. "Why, ma'am?"

"Because..." Yukina trailed off. "I don't know. It's just... I've never been up there in all my years on this ship, and I want to before I die. I can't explain the anxiety! I've just always had a fear of heights, but now that I've fired a pistol at another person, it seems silly to call the crow's nest a fear."

"Well you're very welcome to join me any day, Mistress." Kuwabara blushed, enjoying the attention from the beautiful sister of the captain. He had only had one other conversation with her previously, after he had been accidentally injured by a firearm and she helped save his life. It was hard to not be smitten by those gorgeous crimson orbs... Maybe now he would have a chance to have a more... casual conversation with her.

"Thank you, Kazuma."

"Anytime."

- - - - - - -

Shigure laughed as he and Narikane shared a bottle of rum in a not-so-local tavern.

"Thanks for breakin' me out of that stupid cell, man." Narikane chuckled at the taller man as he took a large sip. "This tastes better than I remember!"

"I can't believe I broke the law for this drunkard of a man!" Shigure mused, a large grin on his face. "But it was almost fate, you being a friend of that pirate's."

"And you with that bounty hunter." Narikane retorted, rasing his glass. "A toast for our new friendship, thanks to the lovebirds!"

Shigure smirked and raised his glass, but as the words repeated in his head, he stilled. "You knew?"

"I was suspicious. So were they...?"

"Involved? Yeah, as it turns out. You missed the lip lock that turned Governor Daioh's hair gray."

"Oh?" chuckled the pudgier man. "I would have loved to see that."

"I'm kind of glad to be out of Roiyaru, though, honestly." Shigure admitted, his hand gesturing to the strange bar they were seated in.

"I can't believe you left with me. I mean, being a fugitive and all, I had no choice but to relocate. What was your excuse?" Narikane questioned, taking a sip.

"I don't know... I think I needed a bigger sense of adventure." Shigure sighed, leaning back on his stool. "Mr. Urameshi had the right idea all along. You can't be Gov... you can't be _Koenma's _lap dog forever."

"No, I think that pirate kid had the right idea." Narikane smirked, locking eyes with Shigure. "I think Koenma shoulda just been shot and the problem would've been solved."

With that (plus a good laugh), the two clinked their glasses together, and took a large gulp of the inexpensive alcohol. Ahh, the not-quite finer things in life!

- - - - - -

"Hiei, kiss me." Yusuke begged, as he loosely held the apparition in his lap as the two lounged on the bed. There was really no point for two beds, anymore... Especially since Yusuke refused to sleep without Hiei by his side.

"You are such a belly-acher." the demon remarked with slight amusement as he rested his head on the former bounty hunter's chest.

"C'mon! I don't ask for much!" Yusuke moped, feigning a hurt expression. When Hiei rolled his eyes, Yusuke took the opportunity to grab the smaller man's chin and pull his lips to his own. When Hiei felt the peck turn into something more intimate, he broke the kiss. The raven haired man didn't stop though, merely moving to his captain's neck instead.

"Don't get your ass all excited, 'cause I'm just going to leave you hanging." Hiei glared half heartedly. Yusuke smirked as he pushed the pirate off his lap and flat on his back onto the bed. Once he was in position over him, Yusuke used the back of his fingertips to brush across the demon's cheek.

"Your wounds are practically gone." he commented, kissing the now healed eye. "I was so worried that sonuva bitch Zeru scarred your face."

Hiei blinked up at the man, then rolled his eyes. "You worry too much. It's not that big of a deal."

"It's a _huge _deal." Yusuke corrected. "I love your pretty little face."

"Aww, and here I thought you loved my charming personality!" Hiei smirked, the sarcasm evident in his voice.

"Well, yes, I love that, too."

"Good."

"Hiei..."

"...yeeees?"

"Kiss me?"

"Ugh! You're impossible!" Hiei shouted, sitting up. Yusuke sat up as well so he could pull Hiei back on his lap. Accidentally, Hiei hit Yusuke's near-recovered bullet wound as he was tugged.

"Oh, shit!" Yusuke shouted, wincing a bit. Hiei stared back with guilty, large eyes.

"Ohh, omigawd, sorry!" Hiei apologized, scooting away from the man. He was irritated with him, sure, but he knew better than to jab him in the stomach like that. "Does it hurt? Should I get Yukina?"

Yusuke smiled a little bit, and pulled Hiei back against him. "Nah."

"But I elbowed you in that hole in your gut! Let me get my sister..."

"Kiss it and make it all better?" Yusuke asked, giving his lover the biggest, bubbliest amber eyes he could muster.

"I hate you. So fucking much..." Hiei groaned. "Kiss it yourself."

"Ugh. Okay, you win. I'll leave you alone." Yusuke groaned out, irritated. He began to get up, but Hiei pulled him back on the bed, pushing the hunter's shirt up as he did so. Hiei traced the thin scar on the chocolate eyed man's abdomen with his index finger before kissing it gently.

"There? Happy?"

"Very." Yusuke grinned, pulling Hiei flat against him. "I love you."

"I know." Hiei replied smugly, snuggling against his chest.

"Would it kill you to say it back once in awhile, Hiei?"

"I all ready told you once." Hiei huffed, averting his eyes.

"I tell you every day!" Yusuke protested.

"More like every minute."

"Quit being such an ass. Saaaay it. Please? If you really care about me you'll say it."

"Fuck you, _Mr. Urameshi_."

"Oh? Back to that are we, _Captain_?"

Hiei cursed under his breath and buried his face in the man under him's shirt. "...I love you. Okay?"

"More than okay." Yusuke laughed, enjoying his aloof captain's rare blush. Yusuke grabbed at Hiei's right hand, but pulled back when one of his many rings stabbed him.

"Shit, you wear a lot of those!" the hunter bitched yanking his hand away.

"I need to look as important as possible. You're only as snotty as you look, after all." Hiei mocked at him and the raven haired man grabbed at the left and brought it up to kiss it's palm.

The two sat in silence for awhile before Yusuke added, "I think you need one on this finger, too." As if to punctuate the statement, he descended his lips onto Hiei's left ring finger.

"Is that a proposal?" Hiei laughed, tugging his hand away.

"Maybe." Yusuke chuckled in turn, sitting up along with his lover. "What? Don't you want to be bound to me?"

"I all ready am." Hiei smirked, looking at the ring-less left hand he possessed. "Besides, didn't your last official fiancee die from a horrible fate?"

"Excuse me, Cap'n Hiei sir, but you're notorious for _avoiding_ horrible fates. I think you can handle anything my bad luck throws at you." Yusuke laughed, standing up as Hiei continued to sit on the bed, his feet now over the edge, kicking at nothing.

"Oh? Is that a fact?" Hiei rolled his eyes.

"Yes indeedy. You're the best there is."

With that, Yusuke fell on one knee and pulled out a ring case.

"Oh, don't you dare!" Hiei said, shaking his head at Yusuke. His tone was agitated, but it wasn't hard to miss the amusement in his eyes.

"Hiei, love..." Yusuke started dramatically, after a few 'ahems'.

"Is this what you did to Keiko? I'm surprised she just didn't walk out the door right that second."

Yusuke ignored him and continued cheesily, "Will you marry me?"

"Well, I don't know. How big's the rock?" Hiei teased, taking the ring out of the case. Once he had a second or two to examine it, he gaped.

"Yusuke... this is..."

"I know."

Hiei's sarcasm and mocking stopped instantly as he examined the ring with a fierce intensity only a pirate would give to a piece of treasure. The ring was golden, pure gold, with a valuable black pearl in the middle. Surrounding the pearl were two small diamonds as decoration. It was a beautiful ring, but more importantly, it belonged to an ancient pirate from long ago.

"How did you get a hold of Edmund Mauvebeard's ring?" the pirate asked, holding the jewelry up to the light.

"That pirate's one famous captain. I happened to know a guy who loves old shit like this. He collects treasure he finds in his travels... it's kinda a weird hobby of his. I just asked him to hook me up... Of course, he agreed after I paid him a shit-ton of money, but hell it was worth it."

"How could you afford...?" but Hiei was cut off when Yusuke quickly replied, "I'm a bounty hunter. I saved quite a bit of cash while doing my job."

"C'mon, Yusuke, is this really worth it?" Hiei looked at the beautiful, good-as-new piece of gold in his hand. "I mean, are you sure? This is really valuable. Mauvebeard's legendary."

"So are you." Yusuke smirked, still looking up thoughtfully at his "fiancee".

"Yusuke..." Hiei rolled his eyes, but Yusuke was having none of it as he reached for the ring and slid it up Hiei's ring finger.

"Sure, it doesn't equally balance your two hands ring-wise, but it's a start." Yusuke laughed as stood up. Hiei glanced up at Yusuke with a blank expression, then turned his gaze back to his right hand as he began to rip off all the other rings. Setting them on the nearest dresser, Hiei gripped Yusuke by the collar pulling him towards him for the kiss Yusuke wanted.

- - - - - - - - -

_The End_

**Author's FINAL note: **Wow, this was the longest epilogue ever. Haha Sorry about that. Sorry for the cliche ending, too. But I thought it was cute. They needed some fluff after all that angst. This being the last chapter ever of PLFM, I have some last little notes about this story.

First of all, I don't know if any of you noticed, but this fic was 20-some chapters long with over 200 reviews and... _**there was no Kurama! **_GASP! It IS indeed possible to have a good fic without Kurama, I know, it's scary. He's not my favorite, but I have no qualms with him in my fiction. I just decided around chapter 7 that I would not mention him and see how popular this fic could be without him. Instead, I used less popular characters, some never in YYH fanfics.

Second, I find it humorous how this fic was inspired by the second PotC movie while it was in theaters, but didn't finish until long after the third one came out on DVD. I also apologize if readers thought this fic would be more about PotC or follow a similar storyline, as opposed to being just pirates in a scenario I just kind of made up. Sadly, I'm happy with my storyline and don't regret a thing, but I still apologize if everyone expected something more accurate or interesting.

Third, _I LOVE YOU, SPIRIT! _And because I do, there's your official BuixGenkai pairing. This pairing was never intentional, but they always had a moment. And since I accidentally turned Spirit into a fan, that...official-ness was for her. :P

Edmund Mauvebeard–the name– I got from a "What's your Pirate name" internet translator/thing. xD

God, don't I ever shut up? Okay, also, as for this fic I had intended to explain a more detailed explanation of Yukina and Hiei's...demon heritage. _**Maybe just maybe **_I will write a short prequel on why they're demons and how they came to live among the humans. If my people want it, it shall be. You'll probably get to see Hiei meet Bui and stuff too, if all goes according to plan. But I don't know. It just sucks that I didn't get around to it before the fic ended.

As for future YxH projects... haha I plan on a Vampire fic. xD So you all can look forward to that.

AND FINALLY, check my profile for the last official drawing I dedicate to this fic. I know some people didn't get to see all the old fanarts, and I apologize, but here's one last one for old time's sake.

I love you people! Thanks for making this fic awesome. Thanks for all the support, reviews, author/story alerts... everything. Hopefully you'll read some of my future stuff, and then I guess I'll see you there. Peace out, guys.


End file.
